Olivia's Sweetheart
by klr311
Summary: Olivia and Elliot are dating when she becomes overly attached to a young victim. Can she save the little girl and herself from her family members who are out for revenge? Elliot is always there for her but is he too late? The damage is already done. Season 11
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is a repost of a story that I wrote last year but didn't finish. Every chapter has been updated and the story will be finished! If you read it last time I really suggest re-reading it, you will not be disappointed. **

**Also I am obsessed with song lyrics so if you are up for the challenge every chapter has a line from a different song in it. You can try can figure out what song it is from or can just enjoy the story **

**-Elliot and Kathy are divorced**

**-Olivia and Elliot have been dating for 2 month, only Fin and Casey know**

**I don't own the SVU characters!**

11:56 pm-Precinct

Elliot looked across the desk at Olivia for what felt like the hundredth time. They had a long day in the field today and he just wanted to go home but Olivia insisted on starting the paper work. Just then Capt. Cragen came out of his office." Get out of here you two; you've had a long day. Get some rest." He turned and headed for the elevators leaving Elliot and Olivia alone in the squad room. Elliot got up, grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and turned to see Olivia still frantically writing on her 5s.

" Liv, you heard Cap lets go."

"Gimmie five more minutes! I'm almost done" she said never looking up from her papers.

"You said that an hour ago! Come on Liv" Elliot walked over and took the pencil out of Olivia's hand.

"Give me it Stabler!" Elliot got a big smile on his face.

"Oh I'll give it to you" he said winking at her.

"El I'm serious, I am almost done" she said reaching for the pencil. Elliot kept moving it just far away from her until she lost her balance and fell into his chest.

"Give me a kiss and I will give it back" he said trying not to laugh. Olivia looked up into his eyes and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. As Elliot fell into the moment he moved his hand back toward her and she took the opportunity to grab the pencil from his hands.

" Hey! No fair" Elliot yelled as Olivia laughed her way back to her seat. He ran up behind her, grabbed her around the waist, picked her up, and put her back against the wall. She giggled when he picked her up. He pinned her against the wall with his own body. He began to kiss her neck as he pushed his knee between her legs.

"Baby" She breathed out in a whisper. Elliot was trying not to get turned on but when she says 'baby' no matter what happens, he isn't going anywhere; she ran her fingers through his hair. Something about the way she says it just turns him on. She moved her arms down to her sides and slowly Elliot reached for the pencil. After he grabbed it turned around and broke it in half.

"Oh darn it, looks like we have to go home." Elliot smirked

"You cheated! You knew that would distract me!" she said laughing as Elliot handed her coat and kissed her.

" Maybe…" Elliot smiled

Back at Olivia's apartment, Elliot poured some wine hoping to get her to relax a little bit. They curled up on the couch and watched a movie, Well Elliot watched Olivia as she tried so hard to keep her eyes open. He was just about to suggest they go to bed when his phone rang.

"Stabler" he answered, slightly pissed off. Elliot motioned for Olivia to get up and get ready. A few moments later he hung up seeing a questioning look for her.

"What's going on?"

"911 got a call. Shots fired in a house, children are involved. We gotta move."

"Okay, lets go" She said and they were out the door.

They got out of the car at the house to see police cars and ambulances everywhere. They went to ask for the details. A young tech came over and told them about the scene. 7 shots fired, 5 dead, 2 injured and the shooter is missing; All victims male under the age of 20. As he was finishing up a young man was being brought out on a stretcher. Just then a woman came running up to Olivia.

"Please tell me the little girl is okay?" the Hispanic woman almost begged. Olivia looked back the tech; he looked just as confused as she did.

"Miss, there were no girls inside" he said to both Olivia and the lady.

"Yes, yes I live next door; there is a little girl who lives here, Maybe 2 or 3 years old." Olivia turned and ran to the kid on the stretcher.

"Are there any girls who live here?" She almost yelled to him. He had been shot in the chest and she was hoping he could answer.

"Yes" he mumbled out "she is in the closet in the back bedroom." Olivia turned to leave but heard "Detective! Her name is Kelsey. She has never seen a female before or heard a female voice. I suggest you talk to her and help her not him." He said motioning to Elliot who was now standing behind her.

Olivia ran toward the house with Elliot right on her heels. She ran down the hall calling for the little girl. Once inside the back bedroom, she found the closet doors. She slowly opened them to see a blonde little girl sitting in the corner.

"Hi Kelsey. My name is Olivia, I'm a police officer." The little girl just stared at Olivia with her big blue eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you okay? I'm here to help." Kelsey slowly got up from the corner and walked to Olivia. She just stared at her for a few moments before wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck. "Good Girl." Just then Elliot's phone rang, Cragen was telling them the media was out here and if they found the girl they needed to conceal her identity. Elliot took off his jacket and wrapped it around the little girl once she was safely in Olivia's arms. The started toward the door when Olivia heard the tiniest little voice,

"Wivia? Pwease don't weave me." The little girl said listening to Olivia's heartbeat.

" I wont sweetheart, I wont"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Last chapters song: Jason Aldean : When she says baby ; 'when she says baby, no matter what comes I ain't going no where she runs her fingers through my hair'_

4:17am Hospital

Kelsey was evaluated and cleared of any obvious injuries. The little girl was now sound asleep in the hospital bed, holding Olivia's hand. There was a light knock on the door and then those eyes. "Cap wants us to talk to the boy." Elliot said sympathetically knowing she didn't want to leave the girl.

"I can't just leave, I told her I wouldn't."

"The nurses assured me she is sedated so she can sleep. She will not be close to waking up for at least an hour. We can question the kid and be back before she knows your gone" Olivia gently slid her hand out of the girls and walked toward the doors. Elliot opened the door for her and just before she stepped out, she turned back to look at Kelsey.

"You better pray she doesn't wake up before I'm back" She said hastily. They took the elevator to the boys' floor. Elliot gently knocked on the door before they entered. Olivia went and sat next to the kid while he stood back by the door.

"Hi. My name is Olivia, we are police officers. Can you tell me your name?

"Marcus. Where is Kelsey?"

"Okay Marcus, she is down stairs sleeping. How old are you?"

"16. Please help my sister; he will come back for her!" Marcus said with tears in his eyes

"Marcus calm down. Who is your sister and who will come back for her?

"Kelsey. Well she is not my real sister but I'm the only who takes care of her. Joe will come back for her, that's why we were shot. He couldn't find her so he shot us."

"But you knew she was in the closet?" Olivia asked confused.

"Yes. I put her in the closet when Joe came home because he was drunk and I knew he would go after her. I told her to stay hidden and not come out until I came to get her."

"Okay, you did great. You protected your sister. Now who is Joe?"

"Joe Fields. He takes runaway kids off the street and gives them a "home". All the others were runaways except for Kels and me. She really is Joe's daughter. My parents were killed in a car accident and Joe took me in when I 11. He never hurt me until I was 14 but I watched him beat the other kids. I thought about leaving and just living on the streets, but I couldn't leave Kels there. She was just a baby and no one cared about her."

"But you did" Olivia interrupted. "Because of you Marcus that little girl is alive. You saved her."

"I didn't. I didn't save her from the times he beat her and raped her" he said with tears streaming down his face.

"Wait. He beats and rapes her?" Olivia let out a shaky breath

"Yeah about a year now, she's only 3 ya know? I don't understand how someone could do that to a 3 year old, let alone your own daughter. He would punch me or knock me out, only to wake me up and make me watch. I tried to get her out I really did. I tried all the time but I couldn't support her if we lived on the street."

"Marcus this is not your fault. You did everything you could to protect her. You did great" Olivia said feeling bad for this kid. He took responsibility for Kelsey being in that situation.

She and Elliot finished up some questions and went to ask the nurses to re-evaluate Kelsey for previous injuries. Olivia walked into the sleeping girls' room with the nurses as Elliot waited outside. They decided to do the rape kit first since she was already asleep. About 20 minutes into the exam, Kelsey woke up yelling for Olivia. After about 40 minutes it was all over. The young girl lay in her bed crying while Olivia struggled to calm her down. Soon enough the toddler settled down into Olivia arms and was sucking her thumb when Elliot came in. He noticed the bond the two girls seemed to be creating and hoped this news wouldn't destroy them.

"Liv can you step out here for a second?"

" Okay Kels I'm going to go talk to my friend for one second okay? I will be right on the other side of the door." Olivia said hoping the girl would go for it.

"Pwease don't weave me!" Kelsey begged.

"Sweetheart I will be right through that window okay? You will still be able to see me."

Once outside the door Olivia looked in the window to see Kelsey staring back at her. She knew something must be bad in the exam for them to pull her away from the girl.

"What is it El?"

With a big sigh he began. "The nurse just showed me Kelsey workup. From what they can tell she has multiple bruises that are healing, a broken arm that was not medically treated and.. and vaginal tearing but nothing else to prove it was him." Olivia felt a wave of emotions. She was angry and sad and mad all at the same time.

"How could someone do this to such a sweet little girl?" She asked trying not to let her emotions show.

"I don't know Liv, but I do know this girl needs you. Like Marcus said you are the only female she has ever known. Walking's easy when the road is flat this is gonna be hard but" Just then Olivia heard the little girl scream and she realized that she had stepped away from the window and Kelsey could no longer see her.

" Wivia" the little girl called out to Olivia. She opened the door and walked back to the shaking little girl.

" I'm here baby, I'm here."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Last chapters song: Lone star – Mountains ; 'Walking's easy when the road is flat'_

5:48 Precinct

"What do you mean we don't have enough evidence against Joe Fields?" Olivia yelled. She spent the last 17 hours trying to comfort Kelsey and now she is being told they don't have enough evidence to put him away so he can't hurt her.

"Liv, all the evidence points to Paul" Fin said. Paul Grit was a friend of Joe Fields who helped him in the beatings and shootings of the children. "This guy is good, he makes sure he stays clean and points all the evidence to the friend. And we can't put a 3 year old on the stand"

"What about Marcus? He witnessed all of this happening to her" Liv yelled.

"Defense dug up some dirt on Marcus. Apparently he sold drugs to buy food for Kelsey. His statement won't hold up in court once the jury hears that."

"So now what, I told her that he would never hurt her again."

"We keep trying Liv, we will get him." Elliot said trying to be positive.

"Yes, we keep trying but right now she goes back home." Cragen said calmly knowing the storm that would be coming his way from Olivia.

"Cap you can't send her back there! Her or Marcus!" Olivia yelled.

"Detective, we have no reason to keep the kids from him. No solid evidence. Send the kids home, now."

At the hospital, Olivia sat on Kelsey's bed and asked for anything she could remember that might put Joe away. She couldn't remember anything; it seems she was knocked out each time. Saddened, Olivia told Kelsey and Marcus they had to go back home. The little girl didn't seem to upset by this. It was when she found out that she wouldn't be seeing Olivia everyday that she really freaked out. She hugged a very pissed off Marcus.

"I can't believe you are sending us back there!" he yelled back at her

"Please believe me, I don't want you two back there. I have been fighting all day to get you out but we don't have enough evidence against Joe to keep you from him. You technically don't have to go back, but she does."

"I would never send her back there alone!"

"Good, that's the answer I was hoping for. She needs you Marcus."

"No Detective, she needs you. And you're sending her back to this animal."

"I'm sorry, I really am. It's out of my hands. Look you both have my card, if anything happens please call me." Olivia turned and walked out of the room, hearing her name being yelled over and over again from Kelsey. It broke her heart to know she was being put back into danger but she tried to get her out. It was simply out of her hands.

Olivia woke up to find herself tangled up in Elliot. She tried to remember the events that took place yesterday. They told her both Joe Fields and Paul Grit were cleared due to lack of evidence. She just couldn't get the picture of Kelsey out of her head. She and Elliot sat for hours last night talking about her and drinking an entire bottle of wine. Elliot could sense the connection Olivia had with Kelsey and hoped for both of their sakes that this all ended well. Olivia carefully got up from the bed and headed to the shower. 25 minutes later she returned to the bedroom with her hair and makeup perfectly done, to find Elliot on the phone. After a few moments he hung up the phone and turned to her,

" Liv, baby come here." He said softly

"What Elliot? We really need to get going."

"Liv that was hospital." Olivia had a confused look on her face. " Kelsey and Marcus were brought in a few hours ago, they found your card on Kels."

"What? Wha.. What happened? Are they okay?" Olivia asked nervously

"Marcus was beaten pretty bad, multiple broken bones and a gun shot wound. And Kelsey…. Uh she was also beaten and raped, repeatedly" Olivia just stared at him with tears in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug.

"Lets go, I..I need to see her, she need me."

Once at the hospital, Olivia found it hard for her to walk into Kelsey's room.

" Liv come on."

" I..I can't."

"Liv you said so yourself, she needs you." Elliot said confused by her hesitation.

"I can't see her like that Elliot"

"I know this is hard for you, but she needs you. You're just about the only person she has left." Olivia hesitantly walked into the little girls' room to see her lying on the bed beaten and knocked out. She couldn't help the tears in her eyes. She had seen young kids beaten before, hell it was her job but never like this and she never had such a deep connection with any of the others like she had with Kelsey. She reached out and grabbed her little hand. It was bruised and cold. Olivia put her hand to Kelsey's cheek and brushed the hair back from her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes.

" Wiv?" she whispered.

"I'm here honey, I'm right here"

A few hours later, Kelsey had finally fallen back asleep. The doctors were waiting on Marcus to wake up to release her to be fully examined. After the last attack and not being able to contact Joe Fields, Marcus was listed as her guardian for medical emergencies and now with this attack it seemed as though he could be listed as her overall legal guardian. Marcus finally woke up and was asking to see Olivia. Since Kelsey was sleeping, Olivia sadly left the toddlers side to go see her brother. As she walked into his room he saw Elliot sitting in a chair beside the bed with a man in a suit beside him. Marcus had been shot in the chest again and had to under-go surgery that could save his life or end it.

"Detective Benson?" Marcus weakly asked

"Yes, I am here."

"I wanted you here when I signed the papers" She looked confused and glanced at Elliot who smiled.

"What papers?"

"Olivia, Kelsey has not stopped talking about you since you found her in the closet. She may have only known you for a short time but she thinks the world of you and loves you. You are the closest thing she has to a mother and I want her to have one. The doctors told me my chances are slim after this surgery so I called you here today for you to witness me sign the papers to Kelsey's legal guardianship over to you Detective." Olivia stared at Marcus, she was completely shocked.

"You can't give up Marcus. The chances may be slim but you have to fight. You can't give up on her, she needs you!"

"No Detective, I told you she needs you. You can give her more than I ever could. Let her cry, let her giggle, let her sleep in the middle, just let her be little, she has never been allowed to be a normal child. You are what's best for her and that's what I want. You can protect her and love her, that's all I want for her." Olivia sat with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am sure. Joe was planning on putting her in the sex slave business. He is opening some place for guys to come and pay for girls. He was going to use her for money. She is too good for that. Don't let that happen to her! I want you to take her. Just take good care of her for me." Olivia smiled. Marcus motioned for the man in the suit to come over and he signed the papers. Olivia was now the legal guardian of Kelsey and she couldn't be happier.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the SVU characters- Do you guys like this song thing or should I give up on it? **

_Last chapters song: Lone Star -Let them be little; 'let them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middle, let them be little' _

Under Olivia's guardianship, the doctors were finally able to examine Kelsey injuries. They discovered she had a few broken fingers from trying to block her face from the punches being thrown at her; she also had more vaginal tears as well as a knife wound on chest. They sedated her for the exam so she was calm and now had fallen asleep. Elliot peaked in the room to see both girls sleeping. He walked over and gently shook Olivia, careful not to wake Kelsey.

"El? What's going on?" She asked in a tired voice

"Liv, Kelsey is released to go home" Olivia gave a faint smile.

"So she is gonna be okay? What about Marcus?"

"Yeah babe, she is okay. Marcus has to stay. They need to keep him for a few days to make sure he is strong enough for surgery.

"How am I supposed to tell her that the only person who ever loved and cared for her has to stay here and is on the verge of dying?"

"That's not true Liv, you love and care for her. She has you. And it will be hard for her to understand but she can come back and visit. It will be okay" She got up and wrapped her arms around Elliot's waist and hoped in someway to be able to help Kelsey.

With a few stitches and a finger splint Kelsey was released from the hospital. She and Olivia went back to Olivia's apartment and tried to adjust to their new life. Kelsey seemed to be dealing okay with the fact that Marcus was not with her. Elliot dropped by a few hours later to see the girls coloring on the kitchen table.

"I brought pizza" He called from right inside the door. Kelsey took off running toward him.

" E! Pizza!" She called out. Olivia thought it was so cute how she Elliot E. The three of them sat around the table, talking and laughing. Elliot couldn't help but notice a new happiness in Olivia. A few pieces of pizza and coloring pages later, Kelsey seemed to winding down. Olivia gave up her bed for the toddler to sleep in and opted to sleep on the couch until she got the spare bedroom ready for Kelsey. She carried the girl over to say goodnight to Elliot. She gave him a big hug. She seemed to be warming up to him. Olivia carried Kelsey back to her bed and tucked her into the middle of it. Olivia kissed her little head and turned to leave

"Wiv?" the little girl asked

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I wive here?" Olivia smiled

"Yeah Kels, you do."

"Good. I wike it here." She said as she giggled.

Olivia walked back to the living with a smile on her face. Elliot had cleaned up and was waiting on the couch for her. He patted to couch for her to sit next to him. She sat down and leaned back against his chest. She closed her eyes as he kissed the top of her head, taking in the scent of her shampoo.

"What are you going to do about work?" Elliot asked innocently, hoping she didn't take his question the wrong way.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's not like you can work fulltime with a 3 year old living here and a 16 year old in the hospital."

"We will go visit Marcus everyday and she's coming with me; Cragen told me to bring her along." He smiled at the thought of Badass Benson parading through the squad room with a toddler on her hip.

"Good, everyone will love her." He joked.

"How couldn't they?" She did have a point there was nothing not to love about that little girl and the squad was going to witness it head on. Olivia held Elliot's hand tight in hers and rested their hands on her thigh. With everything going on with Kelsey and Marcus, they didn't really have time for each other. His hand hit her thigh and once he felt her touch, he felt the rush that and it messed up his head.

The next morning Elliot walked into the precinct first with Olivia trailing behind. She had a very tired toddler attached to her hip. With Olivia being the only female on the squad, Kelsey felt very uncomfortable. She hasn't had very good experiences with men so far. She clung to Olivia for the majority of the morning and luckily it wasn't a very busy day. As the day went on Kelsey seemed to open up to everyone and seemed getting comfortable. Cragen poked his head out of his office to see Kelsey sitting on Olivia's desk with Munch, Fin and Elliot all watching her laughing.

"Olivia can you come in here for a moment?" he asked. Once inside she shut the door and sat down.

"What is going on?" she asked confused as to why she was in his office.

"Just wanted to check and see how things are going?"

"Oh it's good. She seems to be healing and adjusting just fine."

"Good, I'm happy for both of you. But keep in mind, Joe and Paul could still be after her. Be careful."

"I will Captain, I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"I know that, I know you will do whatever it takes to protect her. I'm saying you be careful."

"I will be. You have nothing to worry about."

**Thanks everyone to following the story and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Last chapters song: Eric Church – Hell on the Heart; '__Once you feel her touch and you've felt that rush, It's gonna mess up your head'_

Kelsey seemed to enjoy her first day in the squad room. She thought of it as a playground. Around 6 Olivia was packing up and getting ready to head over to the hospital to see Marcus.

"But I don't wanna leave!" the toddler whined.

"Kelsey we will be back tomorrow and the day after that and the next one after that. We are going to go see Marcus right now." The little girls face lit up. "That's what I thought; now let's go say goodbye and head out."

20 minutes later Olivia opened the door to Marcus's room.

"Buddy!" she yelled and ran up to his bedside.

"Hey little one" Marcus said it a tired voice.

"Buddy guess what, I wive with Wivia! Her have a big house and I go in any room I want and I don't get yelled at. We color and eat pizza and then I sleep in a really big bed. And today, I play in a big room with Wiv's friends."

"Sounds like you are having a good time" He told her. Olivia stepped out to go get the three of them some food. "So you like living with Olivia?"

"I wove it. Her nice to me. I not scared of her."

"You know she would never do anything to hurt you, she is here to help us. What else do you like about her?"

"I wike her hair, it smells good. I wike when she hugs me and picks me up. I wike her eyes and when she laughs. You come wive with us!" Just then Olivia returned with their food. They sat around eating and talking and laughing.

After about an hour Kelsey curled up on the bed next to Marcus and slowly drifted off to sleep. Marcus leaned closer to Olivia careful not to wake Kelsey

"See I told you, you were good for her." He whispered.

"She is an amazing kid; you did a great job Marcus." Olivia said taking his hand.

"You know she thinks the world of you. You're like on the same level as God in her world. The whole time you were gone she told me all these things she likes about you. The most important thing she just told me was that you are so nice to her and she is not afraid of you. She loves you Detective. You are exactly what she needs."

"Thank you Marcus. You know I would never do anything to hurt her. I am not going to leave her." Just then the nurse poked her head in the room

"I'm sorry Detective but you need to go. He needs to rest for surgery tomorrow" Olivia nodded her head and began to get up. She walked over to the bed and started to wake up Kelsey to say goodbye.

"No its okay, let her sleep"

"You don't want to say goodbye?'

"I want the last thing she remembers is sleeping in my arms"

"Marcus you can't think like that, it will be okay." She said with a shaky voice

"Thanks for helping me and taking care of Kelsey. It really means a lot to me." He sat up and hugged the Detective. She returned the hug and then picked up the sleeping toddler.

"Good-bye Marcus."

"Bye Olivia"

The next morning Elliot was supposed to meet Olivia and Kelsey for breakfast. The two girls had been waiting for 15 minutes. Olivia continued to call Elliot's number but he didn't answer. The two of them ate and went into work. Elliot woke up 2 hours later with 7 missed calls from Olivia. He realized he missed breakfast and was an hour late for work and began rushing to get ready.

He stepped off the elevator at the precinct to see that little blue-eyed blonde with shoes on wrong cause she likes to dress herself; and the most beautiful girl holding her. He smiled to himself and walked over to them. Today was a busy day for the squad; everyone was coming and going running down leads. Olivia found it hard to continuously leave Kelsey at the precinct. After being away from her for what seemed like forever, Olivia and Elliot had finally returned to the precinct. Each time Olivia returned, Kelsey ran out to hug her like she had not seen her in years. Olivia loved it. Cragen also came out to greet his detectives with some not so good news.

"Kelsey sweetheart why don't you go play with Uncle Fin for a few minutes" the Captain suggested.

"Come here spitfire," he said scooping her up in his arms. He started calling her that for multiple reasons. One, she was the spitting image of Olivia. Not only did the little girl resemble Olivia but also the more they were around each other, the more Kelsey became exactly like her. Two, she was a badass little kid. She was the sweetest little girl but went tested she was feisty.

"What's going on Cap?" Elliot asked

"The hospital called while you guys were out. Marcus didn't make it through the surgery, they tried everything. I'm sorry" Olivia's eyes began to water but she tried not to let the tears fall.

"Liv, we knew it was a long shot. He knew the risks and decided to go with it." Elliot said trying to calm her down.

"What am I supposed to tell her?" Just then she felt a small pair of hands on the back of her legs. She reached down and picked up the toddler.

"Wivia don't be sad" Olivia laughed with tears in her eyes and hugged her. She turned and walked back to her desk with Kelsey on her hip. She felt sad about Marcus, but all she had to do was look at Kelsey's smiling face and she knew everything would be okay.

Olivia stepped into her bedroom after the shower to a wonderful smell. Elliot and Kelsey were making dinner in the kitchen. She got ready and walked out to help them. The three of them enjoyed a simple dinner. Elliot's phone rang and he excused himself from the table. Olivia and Kelsey splashed and laughed and made a complete mess while doing the dishes. Since Elliot was still in the bedroom on the phone Olivia decided to give Kelsey a bath. Yet again the two giggled and splashed. Olivia saw Kelsey's eyes light up and then felt his lips on the back of her neck. He sat down next to her.

"Everything okay?" she asked noticing his expression

"Uh yeah it was.. uh my uhm. We'll talk later." He said kissing both of their heads before heading for the kitchen. Olivia plopped Kelsey down on Elliot's lap on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and made growling noises at her neck. Olivia smiled as she watched the toddler do the same thing back to him. Olivia went and cleaned up the bathroom and turned down the bed. When she returned to the living room she laughed watching Kelsey try so hard to keep her eyes open. Olivia walked over and scooped her off his lap.

"Say goodnight" Olivia said as she held the little girl out for Elliot. Kelsey slowly pushed her little lips out and kissed Elliots nose.

"Goodnight sweetheart" He whispered kissing her cheek. Olivia walked her back to the bed and tucked her in. She kissed her forehead and left the room. As she sat down on the couch Elliot pulled her on to him. They sat there in silence before she finally spoke up.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Uh it was uh my mother." Olivia's mouth dropped.

"Your mother. What did she want?"

"Well apparently my children told her about us and she want us to go visit." They sat in silence for a few moments

"Do you want too?" Olivia asked innocently knowing his relationship with his mother was just about as good as her was.

"I.. I don't know. I want to go, I mean she is my mother but I know she will start something and we don't need that. And I don't want her in Kelsey's life. My kids don't even know about Kels." Olivia moved off his lap and took his hands in hers.

"Okay, well step one we bring your kids here to meet Kels." Elliot's eyes lit up.

"Really? I mean I was hoping you would say that. They are basically her siblings."

" They are your children Elliot, your family. If we are going to be together I think they should meet her. It should probably be here since it where she is comfortable but if your kids are up for I think it is a good idea."

"Me too." He said with a bright smile. He leaned in and kissed her lips. " I will talk it over with them"

"And I think the same for your mother." Elliot's eyes shot to hers. " Elliot I know your relationship isn't the greatest but I think she should know you are welcoming another child into your family and get to meet her, at least once." Elliot sighed.

"Okay. You're right. Okay but that one we will have to go there." Olivia simply nodded. He leaned in and kissed her again. "Thanks for this" Olivia simply kissed him harder.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Last chapters song: Lone Star – My Front Porch Looking In ; 'that little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong cause she likes to dress herself and the most beautiful girl holding both of them' _

With everything going on with the divorce Elliot did not get a chance to have the kids over before going to his mothers on Saturday. Today was the big event. Elliot was still a little unsure about the situation but there was no backing out now. He already called and told his mother he and Olivia were coming and they had a surprise. Elliot knew his mother was not very fond of Olivia ever since the divorce. Although she was never Kathy's biggest fan, she blamed Olivia for their divorce. Olivia became more and more nervous as they got closer and closer to his mothers house. Once they arrived, they three of them slowly approached the door. Kelsey, being in unfamiliar territory, hid behind Olivia's legs. Olivia let out a deep breath and Elliot grabbed her hand giving her a reassuring smiled. The door creaked open and there she stood

"Hello! Welcome." She said cheerfully

"Hi mom." Elliot said walking in first accepting a hug from his mother.

"You remember Olivia" he asked and she tried to walk in the door as best she could with a three year old behind her, who managed to go unnoticed. After getting stuck half way through the door Olivia turned around and picked Kelsey up.

"Oh." His mother exclaimed, shocked. "Who do we have here?"

"Mom, this is Kelsey." Elliot wasn't going to go into all of the details; this was all she needed to know.

"Well aren't you just adorable, please make yourselves comfortable." They all continued into to living room and talked for a little bit. To Elliot's surprise his mother seemed to be enjoying Kelsey's company. After lunch Kelsey became tired so Olivia took her upstairs to nap.

"Elliot, what is going on with this child?" Elliot just smirked

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean is she yours?"

"Biologically? No but.."

"Elliot you already have five children of your own. You can no just take on other people's children." By this time Olivia was coming down the steps and his mother stopped talking.

"What you don't want to talk in front of her? And I am not taking on someone else's random children. I am taking on the child of the woman I love. The two of them are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Why cant you just be happy for me?" Olivia didn't know what to do. She didn't know where to look or what to say so she sat quietly next to Elliot.

"I was happy when you were with your wife and your own children. Now this home-wrecker and her love child enter your life and you are leaving your real family behind. What happened to you Elliot?" Olivia looked at Elliot and she could see it coming, he was going to lose it.

"Don't you ever speak of Olivia that way again, you hear me? It shouldn't matter whom I am with. You are my mother you should just be happy that I am happy. And it is not her love child so you should stop talking about something you know nothing about." And the anger continued to boil. "You were all about Kelsey before when you thought she was mine but now oh now you"

"Elliot" Olivia said grabbing his arm in an attempt to calm him down.

"No Liv, I am not going to let her talk about you and our family this way. Go get Kels. We are leaving." Olivia quickly left the living room and went upstairs to wake Kelsey.

"Elliot, she is a sweet girl. Whether she is yours or not I do like her. Olivia too. You know I always liked her. I… I didn't mean what I said. "

"Don't apologize now. I don't want to hear it." He said hastily. Olivia came down the steps with Kelsey wrapped tightly in her arms. He kissed the top of the little girls head and turned to leave.

"Elliot, you can not do this. I am your mother!" She yelled causing Kelsey to lift her head.

"Keep telling yourself that you were a mom." He put his hand on the small of Olivia's back " Come on baby" and ushered her out the door. The car ride home was a quiet one. No one really spoke until they were home and it was time for dinner and even that was pretty quiet. They did their nightly ritual where Olivia bathed Kelsey and then set her to snuggle on the couch with Elliot before bed. Once the toddler was in bed Olivia settled into the couch hoping to get Elliot to talk about what happened today.

"El?"

"Not tonight Liv. We can talk about it tomorrow, its just I just don't want to think about it any more tonight."

"Okay. Get some sleep. I love you." She said leaning up to kiss his lips.

"I love you to babe."

The next morning Olivia woke up and made them all breakfast. Everyone seemed to be in a better mood today. That afternoon they all went to the park and let Kelsey run around and blow off some little kid steam. The three of them played at the park for hours and had so much fun. It began to sprinkle so they headed home for dinner. Once that was over, Olivia and Elliot sat and talked about the previous day. Kelsey snuggled in Olivia's lap.

"I'm sorry I lost it, I just couldn't take the things she was saying about the two of you. A mother is supposed to be happy with your decisions and support them, not try to tear them down."

"I know El. I'm sorry that is how it turned out and I'm sorry that I suggested we go."

"Its not your fault baby. It just confirms what I thought before, I don't want her in Kelsey's life" Olivia smiled and kissed his lips

"You're a great dad, you know that?" he simply smiled and kissed her again.

"Speaking of that I've been thinking about somethings" Elliot said with a big grin. "I'm scared to death one day she's gonna find that teenage boy I used to be that seems to have just one thing on his mind."

"Used to be?" Olivia asked giggling. Elliot just smirked at her

"Liv, it won't be long until I have to put the fear of God into some kid at the door. So here it goes. Ready. ' Come on in boy, sit on down and tell me about yourself. So you like my daughter do you? Ya we think she's something else. She's a daddy's girl, her mama's world and she deserves respect that's what she'll get now isn't it? Now you guys go and have fun. I'll see you when you get back probably be up all night, still cleaning this gun.'" He ended with a smile on his face. Olivia who had been smiling the whole time now had her jaw dropped.

"Elliot! You cannot threaten her first boyfriend! Then she will never have one."

"That is the point." He said with a smile

"Oh my God, we are not talking about boyfriends right now. She is 3!"

"I'm just saying, she isn't dating until she is 30"


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Last chapters song: Rodney Atkins – Cleaning this Gun ; _'it won't be long until I have to put the fear of God into some kid at the door. Come on in boy, sit on down and tell me about yourself. So you like my daughter do you? Ya we think she's something else. She's a daddy's girl, her mama's world and she deserves respect that's what she'll get now aint it son? Now you guys run along and have some fun. I'll see you when you get back bet ill be up all night, still cleaning this gun.'

Time seemed to fly by and in the blink of an eye. Kelsey had been living with Olivia for a month. Luckily, there was no contact or sightings of Joe or Paul and Kelsey seemed to be dealing okay with the loss of Marcus. Olivia was hoping Kelsey could forget what happened and move on. Kelsey still came to the precinct everyday with Olivia. When she would have to go out into the field, the little girl would go play in uncle Cragen's office. Olivia and Elliot stepped off the elevator; they were greeted by a little blue-eyed blonde running toward them. Olivia bent down and picked her up.

"Hey baby! I missed you" She said as the 3 year old kissed her cheek. They had just made it back to her desk when Elliot's phone rang. After a few seconds Elliot thanked the person and hung up.

"Liv you may wanna take the kid in the back, suspect coming up." She smiled at him and picked up Kelsey.

"Thanks El. Come honey lets go play in the back." She tried to hurry as she heard the elevator doors open, but she was too late. She heard "GUN" and was on the ground on top of Kelsey before the bullet ever left the gun. She covered the toddlers' body with her own. She crawled as quickly and quietly as she could with a 3 year old under her. They finally made it under a desk. She looked into Kelsey's frightened eyes and whispered in her ear

"I know you're scared baby but I need you to be really quiet okay? I am not going to let anything happen to you, its gonna be okay." She pulled Kelsey's head back to her chest and silently hoped her last words were true.

From this position she could see Elliot who was also crouched behind a desk, gun drawn. The person continued to fire random shots through the room screaming, "where is the girl." Olivia knew who it was, but refused to move or let Kelsey be seen. Eventually he ran out of ammunition and had to reload. Elliot took this chance to strike back. Olivia held Kelsey tight against her chest, covering her head as she watched Elliot charge toward Paul Grit.

After 3 gun shots the room fell silent but Olivia didn't dare get up. She waited until she saw the other officers getting up, then the got up as well. She picked Kelsey up and kept her back to the 2 bodies on the floor. Elliot sat on the floor with a gunshot wound to the shoulder; a few feet away sat Paul with a shot in the leg. The ambulance was on the scene within minutes and cleaned up the scene. As soon as Kelsey realized Elliot was hurt she became angry, yelling toward the other man.

"Hey! You hurt him. That was not nice" Olivia just laughed and followed the stretcher that carried Elliot. Fin and Cragen stood back just shaking their heads.

"She is a little spitfire isn't she?" Cragen said laughing.

"That she is. She is exactly like Liv."

2 hours later

Olivia returned to his hospital room with two coffees to find Elliot all stitched up and a 3 year old sleeping on his chest.

"She is in your spot." Elliot said as he smiled.

"Its okay, I don't mind sharing it with her" she said as she walked over and kissed him. "How did you two manage to shoot each other?"

"He was moving over toward you and Kels so I stepped closer to you guys and he shot me. When I hit the ground I realized there was no one to stop him from getting to you two so I shot him in the leg from the ground so he could not make it over to you guys."

"You're a life saver Detective Stabler" She said laughing

"I'd do anything to protect to two of you. I love you both." Olivia smiled

"We love you too" she said kissing him again.

"How did he get in the precinct at all, let alone with a gun?" Elliot asked slightly pissed off

"I don't know, Fin is checking with security. Grit is a few rooms down cuffed to the bed and has a guard on his door."

"Good" Elliot smiled. "Why don't you two head home, I am going to try to get released in the morning."

"We will be waiting" She kissed him once more, picked up Kelsey and left.

Olivia carried Kelsey into her new room and slid her into the bed. She tucked her in kissed her forehead and left the room. 3 hours later Olivia woke to a shriek coming from the next room. She jumped from her bed and ran into Kelsey's room. She opened to the door to find the 3 year old sitting on the bed crying.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I… I… he shot you and then, and he took me." She cried into Olivia's chest.

"Its okay baby, you're safe. He can't get to you. I won't let anything happen to you." Olivia carried the toddler into her room and placed her in the bed next to her.

"I sowy, I not supposed to cry." Kelsey said trying to calm herself down

"Who ever told you that? That's not true Kels, you can cry whenever you feel like crying"

"I get in trouble when I cry"

"Not anymore sweetheart, it's okay to cry sometimes."

"I don't want to leave here Wiv."

"Me either Kels, me either." The toddler slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

The two girls arrived at the precinct to see Elliot sitting at his desk in a sling. "E" the little girl yelled and ran to Elliot. He picked her up with one arm and hugged her.

"Grit is charged with attempted kidnapping and attempted murder of a police officer. He will not be coming after the two of you for at the least 15 years."

That night Olivia tucked Kelsey into her little bed. She walked to her own room and leaned against the doorframe. She just stared at Elliot who was slowly falling asleep in her bed. She stood there for a few minutes and smiled. Then, she took off running and jumped on him.

"You're going to pay for that Benson" He said laughing. He sat up and flipped them over so he was on top of her. She giggled then began laughing hysterically as he tickled her. "That's what you get."

"Okay, okay I give up. I give up" She said still laughing. He leaned down and kissed her. They spent the rest of the night making sweet love. Olivia spent the last 2 months trying to protect Kelsey and make her feel safe, when in reality Olivia herself hasn't felt safe; until now.

1 week later

Elliot seemed to be healing nicely from his wound. Olivia found it even more difficult to leave Kelsey at the precinct. Paul Grit was able to just waltz unnoticed into the precinct with a gun, 'how can I leave her here now?' Olivia often thought to herself. So she would go out and call every 20 minutes, or come back early to check on Kelsey. This day was just as ordinary as any other until Tucker walked in.

"What's IAB doing here?" Olivia asked. She hated that man.

"I don't know but apparently they want to talk to me."

"About the shooting? El, it was a good shoot!"

Just then Tucker came out and motioned for Elliot to go into the interrogation room.

"Ah Detective Benson, why don't you head home and take the girl with you." Tucker said in a douche bag kind of way.

"On what grounds, I am perfectly capable of finishing the day and my job."

"It wasn't a suggestion Detective, go."

"Okay Stabler, please run me through the last months and the events that took place involving Detective Benson and the girl"

"The girl has a name, and I thought this was about the shooting?"

"The past months events please?"

"We received a 911 call of shots fired and children were involved. Detective Benson and I were called to go. Once we were on the scene a woman informed Benson that a little girl was inside. We went inside and retrieved Kelsey and took her to the hospital. She was evaluated and released. We talked to the other surviving victim but could not get enough evidence to put Fields in prison. We had no choice but to put the children back into the home."

"But Benson fought for the kids not to go back?"

"Yes. She was trying to protect them. Obviously she was right because 24 hours later the kids were back in the hospital. Custody of Kelsey was given to Detective Benson."

"Was this decision forced?"

"Are you asking me if Detective Benson threatened or pushed Marcus into doing this? Absolutely not. She was shocked when it happened."

"Marcus gave Benson custody?" He asked with a slight smile

" Yes, he had custody of Kelsey. And with this surgery, he turned parental rights over to Detective Benson."

"Did anyone witness this transfer of custody?"

"Yes, myself and the legal councilor."

"Okay, so now the girl lives with Benson. Go from there."

"Kelsey moved in with Olivia for a little over a month now and things have been going great. The girl feels safe with Benson and she has been improving at therapy. That brings us to the shooting."

"Has Benson been slacking in her duties since the kid is here?"

"Kelsey is not an interference. And no she has not slacked; she is doing just fine if not better."

"I don't like a child hanging around a police precinct. It is distracting to others working who then have to stop to watch the kid when Benson leaves."

"Where exactly are you going with this because I have a job to do?" Elliot asked now completely pissed off

"We are putting the child back into her home. Marcus cannot give parental rights to another adult when the girls' father is still living and is not being charged. And it is obviously not safe for her here and we need Benson focused."

"You can't just take Kelsey away from her!"

"We have no other choice. We are done here Stabler, send you Captain in."

"You send her back her there and her name will be written on a polished rock, a broken-heart that the world forgot."

Tucker went through the whole story again with Cragen.

"Has Benson in anyway put the girl before herself or the job?"

"No. During the shooting Detective Benson used her own body to shield the child. Any cop would do that to protect a kid." Tucker pause for a few moments then continued.

"Don, we are putting the girl back in her home"

"You can't just take her! She has legal custody of her!"

"She got legal custody from a 17 year old with no actual relation to the girl. The father has not been charged with anything. She will be going back tonight. We are done here."

"You better pray nothing happens to that little girl." Cragen got up and walked out slamming the shut behind him.

He walked up to the lockers to cool off and found Elliot had done the same thing. Cragen looked at the dented lockers, then down to Elliot's bloody knuckles.

"They can't take her away from Liv. It will kill them both." Elliot said in a shaky voice. He knew this would kill his partner. Cragen sat down next to him.

"I am going to try and fight it, but I not sure there is much I can do." Just then they heard Tuckers voice from the squad room.

"_Benson, I thought I told you to leave?"_ Elliot stared at Cragen.

"We have to get down there. He is going to take her!" Cragen and Elliot ran out of the room.

"I was just finishing this paper. I am headed out now." She turned to pick up Kelsey. "Come on baby."

"Actually Detective I am glad you stayed" Olivia had a puzzled look. Just then Elliot and Cragen came running in.

"You're really going to do this here and now?" Cragen asked pissed off. Elliot ran over to Olivia and whispered.

"Liv he is going to take her. He is taking Kelsey." Olivia's grip on Kelsey got tighter.

"Detective Benson, I am here to banish you of your duties as legal guardian of Kelsey Fields. She will return home tonight."

"Why?" Olivia asked still in shock.

"It is obviously not safe for her here and it is distracting for a child to be in a police precinct."

"So you think it is safer to send her back to the man who ordered the shots be fired here. She is safer with cops than she is in that house."

"Detective this is not up for discussion. The decision is final, she is going home tonight." Tucker said reaching for the child. Olivia pulled away and Elliot stepped in front of her.

"Let her at least say goodbye to the girl." Elliot almost begged. Tucker distastefully granted the request.

Olivia carried Kelsey into an interrogation room. She sat the toddler down on the table and just looked into her eyes. Olivia could feel the tears building up in her eyes. She fought not to let them fall. The connection between the girls was so deep that Kelsey could read Olivia's expression.

"It's okay to cry sometimes Wiv." Olivia listened as the 3 year old repeated the words she said to her a few nights ago. Olivia wrapped her arms around the girl and silently let the tears fall.

"You know I love you right Kels?" Olivia said moving back to look at her face.

"Yeah, I wove you too." She said giggling and placing sloppy kisses on Olivia's cheek.

"Sweetheart, I know this is going to be hard for you to understand but you are going home. You are going back to live with your dad. I am so sorry Kels." Olivia watched as the smile faded from the girls face.

"I thought I wived with you? I sorry, I be good. I won't cry anymore I promise." Kelsey said starting to cry. Olivia felt the tears running down her face too.

"It's not that sweetheart. You can cry whenever. You were very good. Please this is not my choice. I do not want you to leave."

"Then why do I have to go?" The toddler said gripping to Olivia's shirt. Just then there was a knock on the door. Elliot walked in but didn't say anything. Olivia knew that meant it was time to go. Olivia took a note out of her pants pocket and gave it to Kelsey. She picked the toddler up off the table and hugged her. She hugged her so tight she was sure she had hurt her, but she didn't want to let go. After a few moments she let go and passed the girl onto Elliot. Kelsey wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and hugged him tight. He passed her back to Olivia who wiped the tears away from the little girls' face. Olivia kissed her cheek and hugged her again. They walked back out into the squad room where Tucker was waiting. Olivia put Kelsey down to hug Cragen and Fin. After that, she ran over and hid behind Olivia's legs, gripping on to her pants.

"Pwease don't let them take me. Pwease" Olivia felt her heart break as Kelsey begged not to leave. Kelsey took hold of Olivia's hand. Olivia bent down and hugged the girl. She kissed her forehead. Then Tucker came over and picked Kelsey up. Her hand was ripped away from Olivia's. As soon as they lost contact she began screaming.

"Wivia! Wiv? Pwease don't let them take me. Pwease, help me. E help! Wiiiivvviiiaaa!" She continued crying out Olivia's name until they heard the elevator doors close. Olivia stood there in silence staring in the direction Kelsey just left. She turned around and ran to the cribs. Elliot's heart broke at the look on her face. Her world had just been dragged out kicking and screaming by Tucker.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Last chapters song: Martina McBride- Concrete Angel ; 'her name is written on a polished rock, a broken heart that the world forgot' _

Elliot left Olivia a few minutes alone in the cribs before going after her. He knocked lightly on the door. He opened it and saw her sitting on the floor crying. She had pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Elliot walked over and took her hands.

"Liv baby come here." He helped her up. She took a fist full of his shirt and wrapped her other arm around his neck. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He could feel her shaking as he held her and her tears soaking through his shirt. He held her for what seemed like forever but they never spoke a word. He was hoping if he held her long enough, he could take away all of her pain. Olivia began to pull away but kept the handful of his shirt. She looked into his eyes and saw the same hurt that she knew was in hers.

"Can we go home?" She asked in barely a whisper.

"Are you sure you want to go there? We can go to my place." Elliot said knowing that seeing Kelsey's room would kill his partner.

"I want to go home Elliot. I need to feel this"

Olivia and Elliot walked down stairs and gathered their things. No one said anything; they knew the hurt she was feeling. They all viewed Kelsey like she was their own kid.

As soon as Olivia stepped into her apartment, her eyes were on Kelsey's door. She took her coat off and put her badge and gun on the counter before walking to the door. She stopped, turned around and headed for the kitchen. She opened the top cabinet and pulled out a full bottle of wine. Then, she went to Kelsey's door.

"Don't do this to yourself Liv." Olivia didn't even respond to Elliot's voice. She opened the door, stepped in and closed it behind her. She took a drink and walked to the dresser and looked at all of the toddlers' drawings. Most of them were of her and Olivia. She took another drink. She looked at a picture of the two of them. Olivia was holding Kelsey on her hip and they were looking at each other laughing. Olivia felt the tears roll down her cheeks and took a long drink. She picked up the teddy bear Elliot bought her when they finished her room; Kels slept with it every night. Olivia picked up the picture and the bear, and lay on the girls' bed. 30 minutes later, Elliot walked into the toddlers' room. He saw Olivia sleeping with the bear and an almost empty wine bottle on the floor. He could see the tear stains on her face. He sat down on the bed and moved the hair out of her eyes.

"Olivia?" He asked. She slowly stirred and opened her eyes. Elliot put his hands on her cheeks. She rubbed her cheek into his hand.

"Baby, you can't do this to yourself." He told her as she sat up. He pulled her into a hug. "What's going through your mind baby, talk to me." He wanted to bring up the fact that hiding in a bottle was not the answer, and she was not going to run away from her problems like her mother did.

"She is gone. Yesterday she was sleeping in this bed, and now she is gone. She is back with that monster. I am upset she is away from me, but more upset that she is with him. I told her I would protect her."

"Olivia, this is in no way your fault. You did nothing wrong. You took a very young and broken girl and turned her life around. You saved her Liv."

"I just sit here and think of all the things he is doing to her. I can't get her voice out of my head. The way she cried my name and begged me not to let him take her. And I did nothing."

"There was nothing you could have done. You would have lost your job Olivia."

"So she gets abused and raped but I get to keep my job? How's that fair Elliot." He just sighed. He didn't know what to say to make this better.

"The paper you gave her, what was it?" He asked remembering Olivia hand Kelsey a piece of paper. Olivia smiled slightly.

"I always had a gut feeling something like this would happen. So I kept a card with me. It has a picture of us on it and on the back I wrote what I tell her at night. It is silly; I am sure you have heard it before; she repeats it all the time. She closed her eyes and began, "You are strong, you are beautiful, and you are perfect just the way you are; it is okay to cry and I love you. And I sprayed it with my perfume because she always told me she loved it." Olivia said feeling the tears fall again.

"I remember her saying that too." Elliot said smiling

"Really? What else did she say?"

"She told me how beautiful you are Liv and how she wants to be just like you; and how much she likes your hair and your laugh. She likes how you smell and your eyes. She also likes your badge and your bed. And you know what else?"

"What?" Olivia said smiling at the words Elliot just told her.

"She told me how much she loved you and that you saved her."

Olivia remembered that day like it was yesterday. Now almost a year later, Olivia lay in her bed and thought about Kelsey who was 5. She thought about her life in the past year. The first 4 months after Kelsey left, Olivia cried all the time. She found comfort in the bottle. Elliot tried to stop her, but depression was sinking in. He did everything he could to help her. She stopped working cases with children involved; it was just too much for her. Eventually, she came back around. Olivia would never forget Kelsey. Her apartment and child victims were an everyday reminder, but she knew she had to move on with her life. She felt happy with her life, Elliot was completing her. She knew there would always be a hole in her that only one certain little blue-eyed blonde could fill. Olivia drifted back to sleep thinking about Kelsey.

Olivia woke up to a weird feeling, something wasn't right. She turned to see Elliot's side of the bed empty. She shot up in the bed and called out for him, no answer. She immediately got out of bed and went looking for him. She found him in the kitchen making coffee. She smiled to herself and walked over, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Morning beautiful" He said kissing her forehead and handing her a coffee mug. He could sense her uneasiness.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I don't know, I just feel like something is off, something is not right."

"What could be wrong?"

"I have no idea, I just have this feeling."

Olivia and Elliot were on their way to the precinct when Elliot's phone rang.

'_Stabler'_

'_Elliot you and Benson get to Mercy General now, young victim left in the parking lot, beat to hell and back. You think she can handle it?'_

'_Yeah Cap, we are on our way.'_

Elliot hung up and filled Olivia in, leaving out the part about Cragen questioning her. 15 minutes later they were flashing their badges at the nurses. A young nurse escorted them to the victim's room just as the doctor came out.

"Doc what can you tell us?" Elliot asked showing his badge again.

"Young girl, left in our parking lot. I have seen some kids beaten up pretty badly, but never like this. She had bruises all over her face, broken fingers and ribs, knife wounds and burns all over. This little girl was tortured."

"When can we talk to her?"

"We are seeing if she is going to need surgery now. She has not woken up since she was brought in." Olivia just stood there and listened, she could not speak.

"Was she raped?"

"Yes, repeatedly. Once with a knife, another time with something wooden and I would assume many other times as well. She was also not taken care of. She is malnourished and extremely skinny. It seems as thought they did not take care of her, just used her. She is very ill" Elliot took a deep breath and continued.

"Can we get a description of the girl so we can get a search going?"

"Sure, I'd say maybe 4 or 5 years old, blonde with blue eyes" Olivia felt her heart drop, this sounded all too familiar. "With her wounds I would say this is not the first time this has happened, and she is probably going on maybe a year without proper nutrients." She couldn't take it anymore, she had to walk away. Luckily it was after Olivia left that the doctor said the rib injuries and malnourishment could be life threatening. Elliot finished up talking to the doctor and went to find Olivia. After roaming around for 10 minutes, he finally found her. She was squatting on the floor of some random hallway. Elliot walked over and kneeled in front of her.

"Liv baby what are you doing?"

"That description does sound familiar to you Elliot?"

"It does but I am sure there are hundreds of blue-eyed blonde little girls in New York. It might not be her."

"I told you I had a feeling something was wrong this morning. This is it, it is her; it's Kels" Olivia began to cry.

"Okay sweetheart, come on." He helped her up and they made their way back to the victims' room. Elliot talked to the nurse about going into see the victim because they may be able to make an ID. The doctor granted them access to the girl. Olivia hesitantly walked through the door. She immediately walked to the girl's bedside. Olivia felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she picked up the little girls hand. She looked so fragile and broken. She was way to skinny and it made Olivia sick. Elliot came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I told you it was her, I knew it. I could feel it." She sobbed out

"I know baby I know. I am sorry." Olivia turned around and hugged Elliot. She took a fist full of his shirt with one hand, but the other never let go of Kelsey's hand. Elliot could feel her tears soaking through his shirt. He didn't know how to make this better. He pulled up a chair next to the bed for Olivia to sit in. He walked outside to call Cragen to fill him in.

A nurse walked into the room to check on Kelsey. She gave Olivia an apologetic smile.

"Your daughter is absolutely adorable, she looks just like you." She said smiling at Olivia

"Thank you" Olivia said forcing a smile back. The nurse turned and left and Olivia thought about what she said. She and Kelsey didn't look alike at all? If anything she looked like Elliot with the blue eyes. Olivia just stared at the little girls face. She did have big eyes and plump lips like Olivia; she also had a similar nose. Now that she thought about it, they did look alike. Olivia replayed those words in her head, 'your daughter', 'looks just like you'. She smiled to herself and squeezed the little girls' hand. Elliot returned to the room to see Olivia talking to Kelsey. He wanted to give Olivia time alone with Kelsey so he watched through the window as Olivia sat on the side of Kelsey's bed and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Inside the room Olivia rubbed the little girls' cheek. "I am so sorry baby. Please forgive me. I know this is hard to understand right now, but I didn't want you to leave, I wanted you to stay with me but it wasn't allowed. It is not that I didn't want you; it's just my job makes things complicated. I know my job can get in the way of things but I am so thankful for it; without it, I never would have met you. I want you to rest here so you can get better and get strong. You have gotta pull through Kels, you have to keep fighting. I taught you never to give up, so prove it to me. You can't leave me baby, please. You have to fight. I am not going to leave you okay Kels, I am not going anywhere. Just fight baby, you have to keep fighting." Olivia leaned down and kissed the little girls' forehead.

Half and hour later Cragen showed up at the hospital. He lightly knocked on the door. When he opened to door, he saw Kelsey sleeping in the bed, Olivia sitting leaning against the bed holding her hand while sleeping and Elliot watching them both. He motioned for Elliot to come out of the room.

"How is she doing?"

"Which one? At this point they are both in pretty bad shape."

"Both of them."

"Kelsey is almost in the clear. They think her rib injuries are not as bad as they though and surgery should not be necessary. They are pumping her with food and nutrients, she will recover. Olivia on the other hand blames herself for letting Kelsey go back to Joe Fields. She feels she should have stopped Tucker and protected the girl. She is taking it pretty hard, has not left her side since she walked in the room."

"Okay, you both stay here. Kelsey needs Olivia and Olivia needs you. The main focus is obviously the girl. I am going to call IAB and get Kelsey out of that house." He turned and left.

An hour later the doctor told Elliot that Kelsey was cleared and healing from all serious injuries. Her burns and cuts were heading nicely, as were her fingers and ribs. He also told Elliot that she was doing better thanks to the nutrients they supplied her. Elliot looked through the window to see Olivia getting up. He quickly walked into the room. Olivia stood up to stretch and as soon as her hand let go of Kelsey's, the little girls' eyes were open.

"Wiv?" She whispered out

"Hey Kels, hey baby I am here."

"Pwease don't leave me."

"I won't sweetheart. I promise, I am right here."

"It hurts" Kelsey cried out. Olivia hugged the girl.

"I know baby I am sorry." Olivia sat there, held her and just let her cry.

Elliot stepped out to get Olivia and himself some coffee. When he returned, he saw a nurse in the room and Kelsey laughing. He entered the room delighted at the sound of laughter coming from Olivia and Kelsey.

"There is the owner of those eyes you have." The nurse said smiling at Kelsey. She was trying to keep the little girl busy while the other nurse changed her IV. "Hey dad, I was telling Kelsey here how much she looks like the two of you. She has your eyes but that little face, that is mommy's' face." She said smiling. The nurse left and Elliot was watching Olivia. Her smile.

"You really think she looks like us?"

"Eh, I mean kinda. She could be our kid El. I mean look at the color of her eyes, they are the same as yours and the shape is the same as mine. Her nose looks like mine, and she basically has the lips right off my face." Elliot smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. She does have your lips. I like that" he said winking at her.

Cragen arrived back at the hospital to deliver some news. As he walked into the room he saw Olivia sitting on the bed reading to Kelsey. The little girl was leaning against Olivia's chest, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"What is going on Cap?" Elliot spoke up.

"She is not going back to that house. They will have to kill me before I let that happen." Olivia said pissed off

"Liv calm down no one is getting killed. She is out of the house." Cragen said. Olivia got a big smile on her face.

"But?" Elliot asked knowing it couldn't be that easy.

"But, they are putting her in foster care."

"What?" Olivia almost yelled. "Captain you know the statistics of children who are beaten and raped in foster care and even once they are adopted. She can not go through this again."

"There is no other option Olivia. I am sorry, I tried. They will be here tomorrow morning." Suddenly Olivia felt like she couldn't breathe. She would not let Kelsey get hurt again. "Liv, this is the hard part. IAB wants to limit your vistis." Olivia's jaw dropped but it was Elliot who yelled this time.

"What? Why?" He was now standing

"They don't want the girl to get too attached, or the other way around. She needs to be able to be adopted by another family."

"Well they are doing a hell of a job, look at her! She holds onto Liv for dear life! She doesn't let Olivia leave her side. Olivia is the only person she feels safe with. She is the only mother she has ever known, she is the only family that little girl has and you are going to take her away from that again? No. You cannot do that again. Both of those girls have been through enough!" Elliot knew Olivia was right there and could hear him, but he didn't care. "You take that girl away and it will kill the both of them! Good luck getting that girl out of her arms, cause it wont be easy. Or you could just carry her out screaming and begging again. I am sure that is probably what is best for her." Elliot walked out slamming the door. He ran down the steps and outside. Once in the parking lot, be began violently punching the walls.

Back upstairs, Olivia sat in silence. When Elliot was yelling, Kelsey began to silently cry. She knew she wasn't in danger, Olivia wouldn't let anything happen to her but she was still afraid. She lay there clinging to Olivia.

"You know this isn't my decision."

"I know Cap. It is just hard. I don't want her to get hurt again. She has been through too much already. How much can they expect one little girl to take? We are just sending her in blind, by herself. It scares the hell out of me." Cragen walked over and kissed Kelsey's forehead and placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"I am sorry" He said before he turned and left. Olivia waited exactly 37 seconds before she broke down crying. She was surprised she still had tears left. Kelsey just looked into Olivia's eyes.

"Pwease don't be sad." The little girl said hugging Olivia

"I am sorry baby."

"I don't like when you're sad; it make me sad and E sad too." Olivia hugged Kelsey and just let the tears fall. A few moments later she looked down at the little girl to see her crying too. Olivia used her thumb to wipe the little girls' tears away.

"I am leaving you again?" She sobbed out

"Yeah baby, you are. I am so sorry. I tried, I tried really hard but there is nothing I can do." Kelsey buried her face into Olivia's chest. The two girls sat there and cried.

An hour later Elliot came back into the room to see Olivia sleeping in the hospital bed with Kelsey in her arms. He smiled to himself. He walked over and kissed both of them on the forehead. He turned off the light and just sat in the dark looking at the two sleeping girls. He knew tomorrow was going to be hard and he was concerned for his partner.

**If anyone has any suggestions please let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the SVU characters**

Olivia woke up the next morning to hear laughter. She slowly opened her eyes and remembered she was laying in the bed next to Kelsey She fixed her eyes on other side of the bed, empty. 'Oh no did they take her already?' Olivia thought to herself. Then, she heard the laughter again. She turned around to see Elliot and Kelsey eating breakfast at the table. She smiled. Kelsey got off the chair and ran over to hug Olivia.

The three of them finished their breakfast and were just waiting around for that dreadful knock at the door. Olivia was trying to be strong but the longer they sat there, the harder it became. Olivia was too worried to sleep much last night, so she rested back in the bed and eventually fell back asleep. Kelsey crawled back in the bed with Olivia. Elliot pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. He smiled down at the screen. He looked up to see Kelsey staring at Olivia whispering.

"What's going on kid? What are you thinking?"

"I don't wanna leave Wiv." Elliot dropped his head. This day was going to be so hard. Elliot noticed she could now pronounce her 'L's' but still called Olivia Wivia.

"I know kid. She doesn't wanna leave you either." Elliot knew it would be hard to convince her and make her understand.

"Then why do I keep leaving?" She grabbed Olivia's hand and held it tight in her own.

"It is complicated Kels. She cannot control it. If I was up to her, you would never leave her side."

"That is how I want it. I don't want to be away from her." Kelsey moved closer to Olivia and snuggled into her.

"I know Kels, I know it is hard. I am going to do everything I can to make sure you two stay together."

Elliot stepped out into the hallway with tears in his eyes. Listening to her talk about how she doesn't want to leave Olivia broke his heart. He pulled out his phone and called Cragen.

'Cap, you need to have IAB talk to this girl. They can not take her away from Olivia, they just can't.'

'Elliot I have tried everything, there is nothing we can do. They are on their way now.'

'Fine, then I will call Tucker myself.' Elliot hung up the phone completely pissed off. He dialed Tucker's number.

'Tucker, it is Elliot Stabler. Just hear me out. Look I think you need to reconsider what you are doing here. I think you need to come here and talk to Kelsey before you drag her away again.' After a few minutes of convincing he gave in.

'You are so lucky I am in a good mood today Stabler. But remember our agreement, if myself and the adoption agency agree the child is better off in a home then I don't want to hear a word from you when we take her? Understand?'

'Yes, I understand.' Elliot hung up with a smile. He walked back into the room to see Olivia still asleep and Kelsey playing with her hair.

40 minutes later, Tucker and Mr. Kraus( the adoption guy) arrived at the precinct. Elliot Olivia and Kelsey had gotten there about 15 minutes earlier. Kelsey was very excited to be back there. Kelsey was sitting on Olivia's desk while Olivia sat in the chair in front of her. Tucker walked in and immediately into Cragen's office. Olivia instinctively grabbed Kelsey's arm and the little girl clung back onto Olivia. A few moments later, he came out and motioned for Olivia Elliot and Kelsey to follow him Cragen and Mr. Kraus.

"Kelsey is going to come with Mr. Kraus and myself into interrogation. We are going to chat." He reached for the child but she hid behind Olivia's legs.

"You are not taking her in there to interrogate her! She is 5 for Christ sake! She is not going alone."

"We are not interrogating her, we are talking."

"She is not going to go with you. Last time she was drug out kicking and screaming by you remember?"

"Well Benson, we can talk to her and try to help, or we can take her now."

"I will go with you when you talk to her."

"No. She will be influenced if you are there." Olivia rolled her eyes

"She is not going to leave my side. And if you drag her away to talk, she won't talk to you."

"Then I guess we are done here."

"Fine then let Elliot go with her. She doesn't have as strong as a relationship with him but she will trust him enough to talk to you" Tucker thought about it for a few moments then Mr. Kraus spoke up.

"Whatever will make the child most comfortable."

"That would be Benson and that is not happening. I will let Stabler go in." Tucker said. Olivia bent down to explain the situation to Kelsey.

"Okay Kels, you are going to go in there with E okay? You will be okay; he will not let anything happen to you. I will be right out here when you come out." She hugged the little girl. "It will be okay, you guys are just going to talk."

"Come with me" She begged gripping Olivia's hand.

"I can't sweetheart, but I will be right here when you are done." Elliot walked over and took Kelsey's hand. Her hand was so small in his. Kelsey hesitantly let go of Olivia and followed Elliot into the room; she looked back at Olivia the whole time. Elliot lifted Kelsey to sit in the chair at the table, Tucker and Mr. Kraus sat on the other side.

"Hi Kelsey, do you remember me?" Kelsey simply shook her head yes and had tears in her eyes. "Don't be afraid, it is okay."

"You took me away from Wiv."

"Yeah sorry about that, so how do you like living with Detective Benson?" Kelsey just stared at him. She didn't know who Detectives Benson or Stabler were. "Olivia. How do you like living with Olivia?"

"I like it. Wiv is nice to me."

"Why do you like it" Mr. Kraus said. He had a nicer tone to his voice than Tucker.

"Cause her is nice. I am not afraid of her. Wiv doesn't yell at me or hit me. I get to eat everyday. We play at the park a lot" She said giggling. Elliot smiled.

"What was it like living with your dad?" Tucker asked. Kelsey looked down at her lap. She never looked up, just sat staring down.

On the other side of the glass Cragen spoke up. "You know you are going to have to ask her about that Liv. We need the report."

"I don't think I can listen to her say it" Olivia said teary-eyed.

"She is only going to talk to you about it." Olivia simply nodded. She knew it was the truth, but wasn't ready to hear what happened to Kelsey.

Back inside to room, Kelsey finally spoke up.

"Where is Wiv?"

"She is not here; you are with us for now." Tucker said

"That is not true."

"Why is that?"

"Cause Wivia would never leave me here. Her told me so."

"Well, she did."

"Nuh-Uh. Her wouldn't do that." Olivia smiled on the other side of the glass.

"What else did Olivia teach you?"

"Wiv told me she would never leave me and would always be there for me. Her loves me and will protect me no matter what. She told me never give up and always keep fighting."

"Well that is sweet. Has Olivia in anyway scared you?"

"I was scared her was going to leave me at the hospital. She didn't, that's when she promised she wouldn't leave."

"Why is it you like Olivia so much?" Mr. Kraus asked.

"I just like her. She is nice. She is pretty. She colors with me. She lets me sleep in the big bed sometimes. I like her laugh, it makes me laugh. I like when she tickles me and when she kisses my cheeks. I like when she talks to me and lets me eat with her. I like her job. I like when her does my hair. I like when she lets me wear her perfume. I like that she loves me. In my other house, no one liked me." Tucker paused for a few moments.

"Do you remember the shooting that took place here?" Kelsey looked down, then to Elliot

"Yeah, E got hurt."

"Yes I know. Were you afraid in anyway." The little girl paused.

"A little. It made me think of my old house because I would hear those noises all the time. But Wivia protected me; I was with her so I knew I was okay."

"You feel safe with Olivia?" Mr. Kraus asked.

"Yes, her would not let anything happen to me." Olivia smiled on the other side of the glass.

"Where do you want to live Kelsey?"

"I want to live with Wivia."

"Okay, I think we have enough. Thank you Kelsey." Mr. Kraus said. Elliot helped Kelsey off the chair and out the door. As soon as the door opened, her eyes were scanning for Olivia. When she saw her, she ran over. Olivia bent down and hugged her.

"You did so good Kels. I am proud of you." Olivia said stroking the girls' hair. She pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"They asked me where I wanted to live, I said with you." Olivia kissed the girl's forehead. She tucked Kelsey's hair behind her ear

"Good, I don't know if that can happen okay? But we are going to try." Kelsey leaned in and hugged Olivia. Just then Tucker and Mr. Kraus came out.

"Take the girl home with you Benson. I will give you my final decision in the morning" Olivia smiled and thanked Tucker. Elliot smiled at Olivia. He knew she was so happy. Cragen came over

"Liv, take the day off. Go home and be with her." He said smiling

"Thank you Captain. Come on baby" She said grabbing Kelsey's hand. "Let's go get my things from my locker" She said winking at Elliot. He took the hint and followed her. Once they were inside, Olivia sat Kelsey down on the bench and opened her locker. She grabbed both of their jackets and put them on the bench. Olivia looked up to see Elliot watching her.

"You look happy" He said.

"I am happy. I know this isn't permanent, but it is one more day I get with her." She said smiling, "Come hangout with us"

"Nah, you two girls go have a fun day. I will be home later, we can go to dinner." He leaned in and kissed her.

"I like who you guys do that" Kelsey said giggling. Olivia pulled away and laughed.

"You can't tell anyone about that okay?" The little girl nodded in agreement. Olivia turned back to Elliot again and kissed him.

"Go enjoy your day with Kels" He paused and kissed her again "I will see you later."

Olivia and Kelsey went and had lunch. Elliot walked back to the squad room to see Tucker, Kraus and Cragen talking. He walked over.

"What is your decision?" Elliot asked holding his breath. No one said anything; they all just looked at him. Kraus finally spoke up

"I mean I don't see any reason why the girl cannot live with Detective Benson. Kelsey seems happy and feels safe around her."

"But the question is, is she safe?" Asked Tucker

"Of course she is, what could.."

"Stabler I didn't ask for your opinion" Tucker interrupted.

"If you are worried about losing Olivia on the force, then you better let Kelsey stay with her. If you take that girl away from her, she will not recover. She will not be able to deal with victims anymore. It almost killed her last time. Take that girl away and you lose one of NYPD's best detectives." Elliot stormed away. He walked back to his desk and looked at his phone. His background was the picture of Olivia and Kelsey sleeping the hospital bed. He couldn't help but smile. He prayed to god that this all turned out okay.

3 hours later Elliot found himself walking into his apartment building. He felt like the day went so fast, but the only thing he could remember doing was thinking about Olivia and Kelsey. As he walked toward his door he heard music blaring. He opened his front door to Kelsey and Olivia dancing around the apartment. He smiled to himself as he watched the two of them laugh and have fun. He saw a look in Olivia's eyes that he had never seen before. He fell a little more in love with her.

**Okay I feel like that was kind of boring….? I am kind of disappointed in the way this chapter turned out. Sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the SVU characters**

**9:34 PM Olivia's Apartment**

Olivia sat in between Elliot's legs and leaned back against his chest. He had one arm on her stomach, and other was holding her left hand. Olivia looked up to Kelsey falling asleep at the other end of the couch. Olivia was going to get up to put Kelsey in bed. As soon as she moved, Elliot tightened his grip on her.

"El, I am just going to move her to her bed. I will be right back." She said trying to be quiet. He moved her hair and began to kiss the back of her neck.

"El. I…. I will, uhm I."

"What was that Detective? I like that I can distract you" He whispered with a grin. Olivia began to grind herself into him. He groaned. She turned over and drug her nails over his chest, kissing it. "I uh, Liv I uhhh." She smiled and whispered in his ear

"I can play that game too." She smiled and kissed him. She picked up Kelsey, winking at Elliot, and took her to her room. Elliot just shook his head. She tucked the little girl into her bed and kissed her forehead. She walked back into the living room to see Elliot turning off the lights.

"I told you I was coming back? What are you doing?"

"I am moving this party to the bedroom" He said winking at her.

"What makes you think I want to do that?" She said smirking at him. He walked over and pushed her against the wall. He put his hands on her hips, his leg between hers and kissed her deep and passionately. She fell into the moment and kissed him back as his hands went up her back, under her shirt. He slid her down the wall toward the bedroom. He lay her down on the bed and continued to kiss her. As soon as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I though you didn't want to do this?" He said grinning

"Stabler get your ass over here." She said pulling on his arms. He fell onto her and she giggled, struggling to breathe. They both laughed before sharing a kiss. The rest of the night the two of them rolled around in the sheets.

When Olivia woke up she saw Kelsey lying in between her and Elliot; they were both facing her still sleeping. She smiled and just lay there admiring the sight. The three of them got ready and headed for the precinct. Olivia dreaded going there because she knew Tucker would be there with his decision. Olivia walked into the precinct with Kelsey holding on tight to her hand. Tucker and Cragen were talking in his office. Olivia picked Kelsey up to sit on her desk.

"Do you remember what we talked about?"

"Yeah, I remember." The little girl said with tears in her eyes. Olivia leaned in and kissed her forehead. Kelsey wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck.

"Benson." Tucker said coming out of Cragen's office. Kelsey let go of Olivia's neck, but grabbed her hand. "I don't like what is going on here. She is way too attached but your partner convinced me she is not safe anywhere else. The safest place for that little girl" he paused and sighed "is right here where she is. I am not giving you full custody just yet. She will be in adoption system for a year before your custody can be returned, but she will live with you until she is adopted or the year is up. We have arranged for her to begin kindergarten in the fall."

"Thank you so much Tucker." Kelsey let go of Olivia's hand and walked to Tucker. She wrapped her arms around his leg and gave him a hug, then ran back to Olivia. She bent down, picked up the little girl and kissed her head.

Elliot walked over to Olivia. "Congratulations Liv." He said pulling her into a hug. "We will celebrate tonight." He whispered in her ear. She smiled into the side of his face.

"Cant wait." She whispered. Elliot's phone began to ring and Olivia was really hoping they did not have to go out on a case and leave Kelsey. He looked down and sighed heavily.

"My mother" He said noticing the questioning look on Olivia's face. He turned and headed for the cribs answering the phone. Olivia gave him a few minutes alone and then decided to go up. She put Cragen on Kelsey duty and headed up stairs. Olivia tapped lightly on the door before slightly opening it. Elliot motioned that she could come in. He was pacing back and forth and seemed to be getting angry. He set the phone on the bed and put it on speaker so Olivia could hear too.

"Elliot I know it has been so long but I really want to talk about what happened when you guys were here."

"There is nothing to talk about mom."

"Yes Elliot. I would really like to see you again. You know l like Olivia and Kelsey was a lovely little girl; I would like to see them as well. But what you said to me when you left, I cannot get it out of my head. We need to talk about this. "

"Kelsey is getting so big now, you should see her she is beautiful" he said with a smile but it quickly faded "but you'll never see her, she wont even be at your funeral. Is this your idea of an apology because it sucks? You can't even admit you were wrong. Yes I told you to keep telling yourself that you were a mom because you were not a mother to me and you will not be a grandmother to Kelsey." Elliot slammed the phone shut. Olivia knew better than to say something right away so she left him cool off. He paced around the cribs for a few minutes and then sat down next to her on the bed. She smoothed her hand across his back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She spoke so softly.

"For what?"

"For standing up for our family." He kissed the top of her head.

"I just want to have a nice relaxing dinner with my girls tonight." They shared a kiss and headed back down stairs.

The day seemed to drag on forever. Olivia was so excited about tonight. The three of them were dressing up and going out to dinner, as a family. She had to think of the perfect outfit to wear. They arrived home and quickly began to get ready. Olivia dressed Kelsey in a white spaghetti strap dress with purple flowers on it. She brushed the little girls' hair back into pigtails. She put Kelsey down on "the big bed" while she got ready. Olivia went into the bathroom and did her makeup. Elliot walked into the bedroom fully dressed in his suit.

"Well someone looks amazing. Have a hot date?" Olivia asked him joking. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Yeah, I am going out with some sexy detective and her adorable daughter." He said smiling. She laughed and hit him in the shoulder. "I gotta run out for a few minutes but I will be right back. Will you be ready by then?"

"Yeah just gimmie 10 minutes." She said turning back to the mirror to finish her hair. He grabbed her arm and spun her back around. He kissed her passionately, smiled and walked away. She stood there smiling and watched him leave. She walked into the bedroom to see Kelsey lying on her side of the bed with her head in Olivia's pillow.

"Honey what are you doing? You are going to winkle your pretty dress."

"This pillow smells good, it smells like you" The little girl said smiling.

"Well that's because it is my pillow silly!" She said laughing. "Come here I have a surprise." The little girl jumped off the bed and ran to Olivia's side. Olivia picked up her perfume bottle and sprayed it on Kelsey's neck and wrists. Her little eyes lit up and she giggled.

"Now I smell like you!" Olivia laughed and walked to her closet. She pulled out a form-fitting black strapless dress and black peep toe heels. She turned to see Kelsey still standing in the same spot smelling her own wrists. Olivia laughed and walked into the bathroom. She changed and was doing some last finishing touches. She walked back into her bedroom to see Kelsey starring at her.

"What is it Kels?" she asked walking over to her

"You look so pretty" Olivia smiled and picked up the little girl. Kelsey ran her hands through Olivia's hair, "I love your hair." Olivia smiled

"Thank you sweetheart. You look like a princess in your white dress." Just then there was a knock at the door. Olivia kissed Kelsey's cheek and put her down. She walked into the living room and looked through the peephole to see Elliot standing on the other side. She laughed; he never knocked, he had a key. She opened the door.

"Hey beautiful." He said handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"Elliot these are beautiful! Is this why you left?"

"I wanted to make it like a real date." He said smiling. "You almost ready?"

"Yeah just have to grab my purse. Oh and she is wearing my perfume, tell her she smells good." She said walking into her room. Elliot pulled a flower out of Olivia's bouquet. Olivia and Kelsey emerged from the bedroom. He took a deep breath just staring at Olivia.

"You both look gorgeous." He bent down and hugged Kelsey. He handed her the flower. "Kels you smell so good." She giggled and looked up at Olivia. He stood and hugged Olivia. "You're amazing you know that?" He whispered in her ear. She smiled and kissed his lips. She grabbed Kelsey's hand and they headed to the car.

Dinner was a nice quiet evening at some fancy Italian restaurant. The three of them seemed to be enjoying the evening. Elliot eyes were fixed on Olivia all night. She looked so beautiful. Her eyes seemed to brighten when she was around Kelsey. He loved this about her. He got up and walked to the other side of the table. He grabbed Kelsey's hand

"Would you like to dance with me young lady?" He asked smiling. Kelsey giggled and got out of her chair. Since she barely came to his waist, Elliot picked the little girl up in his arms and carried her to the dance floor. All the other couples were up dancing. Olivia sat back and watched. She thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Elliot was singing to Kelsey and she was laughing loudly. He put her down and she came running over to Olivia. She grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. Elliot once again picked up Kelsey but danced as normally as possible with Olivia. Olivia loved every second of this.

"My girls" Elliot whispered smiling. The three of them danced for 2 more songs before Kelsey started to drift off. Olivia took Kelsey from Elliot and headed to get a cab while Elliot paid the bill. Elliot got in the cab to see asleep Kelsey straddling Olivia's lap, with her head leaning against her chest. Olivia had her chin resting on the top of her head. He reached over and grabbed Olivia's hand, he told the driver the address and they were off.

Elliot tried to grab Kelsey so Olivia could get out of the car but that kid had a grip on her so tight, she was not letting go. "She doesn't want to leave you" He whispered.

"I know. She loves me."

"You always were her favorite"

"No way, you are definitely the favorite!" She said laughing.

"Olivia have you ever seen the way that girl looks at you? Today she wore a dress because you wore a dress, she wanted her hair done the way yours was done; she wore your perfume. She wants to be just like you."

"She wants to be like me because we are both female but she likes you more! You're her prince!" She said as Elliot opened the door to the apartment.

"No way baby. You are defiantly the favorite. On the swings last week what did she say? 'I want Wiv.' Crossing the street what does she say? 'Wiv?' How many times has she fallen asleep on me? Olivia tucked Kelsey into her bed and kissed her forehead and walked out.

"So many times!" She continued "That is not even a good argument because she sleeps on your chest all the time"

"That is true but she sleeps on you a lot too! And when she does sleep on me, she puts her head where you do. She like a mini you. It is so cute." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly "You are the most important person in her life Olivia, she needs you." He kissed the top of her head. She looked up into his eyes and then kissed his lips. He ran his tongue along her lips as if asking for permission to enter. She smiled slightly and granted him access to deepen the kiss. "You think she is asleep?" he asking slightly pulling back and nibbling at her neck.

"I sure as hell hope so. She did seem pretty tired." She said trying to focus on getting her words out while Elliot kissed across her collarbone and unzipped her dress.

"That kid will sleep thought anything!" he said as he backed her into the hallway wall. He pushed his knee between her legs. He held one of her hands and pushed it above her head and grasped her butt with the other hand. He kissed her wildly and passionately. Then, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed her neck and collarbone

"What do you want Liv? Tell me what you want" He said kissing her chest

"You. I want you" She paused for a second and moaned "Now." He pulled her dress over her head and began to kiss down her chest. He drug his finger slowly down her stomach and followed it with his tongue. She squirmed under him. He continued his tongue down until he reached her black lace panties. He kissed and licked around the waistband as she unbuttoned his shirt. She pulled him back up to her lips and kissed him while she pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

"Detective, aren't you hot in all of those clothes? I know I am" She said in a sexy voice. Elliot looked down at her and smirked. She was wearing a strapless bra and panties and he was only in suit pants; she was hot, but not in the sense of temperature. She reached for his belt buckle at the same time he reached for her bra strap. With in seconds they were both naked. After a few make-out sessions and a few minutes of preparing themselves, he was inside her. Moving slowly at first but eventually quickening the pace. Things heated up quickly and soon enough they were both close to something good. He moved the hair out of her eyes and stared into them.

"So beautiful" he whispered into her ear. They made love two more times that night before they finally settled in.

"I love you" he whispered and kissed the side of her face.

"I love you too." She said as she placed her head in its spot on his chest. She rested comfortably in his arms while listening to his heartbeat.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Last chapters song: Eminem- Cleaning out my Closet ; 'Haley's getting so big now you should see her she's beautiful but you'll never see her she wont even be at your funeral. See what hurts me the most is you won't admit you was wont… keep telling yourself that you was a mom' _

Sunday 9:54 am

Olivia took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She rolled over to see Kelsey sleeping in the bed next to her where Elliot had been laying hours before. Olivia smiled and moved the hair from the little girls face. She started to get out of the bed and noticed a note taped to the nightstand with a flower. Scribbled in Elliot's handwriting, it said 'Good morning beautiful, you looked to peaceful to wake you. Kels on the other hand was up when I got out of the shower. She ate just a little bit and then crawled into bed with you. I had to head into work for a few hours, I'll call you. I love you baby. Ps. I told you you were the favorite.' Olivia smiled and smelled the flower. She got up and headed for the shower. Olivia had the day off because she and Kelsey had to go to the local adoption center to check in. When she got out of the shower, Kelsey was still sleeping. She walked over and gently woke her up. Olivia continued to get ready as Kelsey lay in the middle of the bed and watched her. Olivia scooped Kelsey up in her arms and carried her into the bathroom to her ready as well.

"What do you want to do today baby?" Olivia asked as she brushed the little girls' hair.

"Park" the little girl yelled. Olivia smiled

"Okay, park it is. What if we go grab some lunch then we can go to the park and run around. Maybe later we can meet E for dinner."

"Yay E! E come to the park?"

"No baby, he has to work. But maybe we can talk him into dinner."

They two girls took a cab to the adoption agency. Olivia took Kelsey's hand and walked inside. They walked to the desk

"Good afternoon, How may I help you?" the elderly woman said

"Hello, my name is Olivia Benson and this is Kelsey Fields. We have an appointment with Mrs. Roth."

"Oh yes. If you'll please take a seat I will let her know you are here." The lady picked up the phone and made a call. "Ms. Benson if you would please follow me." Olivia and Kelsey got up and followed the lady back the hall. A woman in her thirties emerged from a room.

"Hello Ms. Benson, My name is Caroline Roth." She bent down on one knee, at Kelsey's level, "And you must be Kelsey." Kelsey squeezed Olivia's hand

"Please, call me Olivia. Say hi Kels." Kelsey hid behind Olivia's legs and grabbed her hand tighter.

"Okay Olivia. Well you and I are going to come in here and have a little chat." She bent down to Kelsey's level again. "And Kelsey here is going to go in the play room with the other children." She reached for Kelsey's hand but Kelsey moved further behind Olivia and grabbed on to her legs.

"It is okay Kels, she is not going to hurt you. You are going to go play in a big room with lots of toys." Olivia said trying to pry the little girl off of her

"Please don't leave me." Kelsey said holding on to Olivia for dear life.

"Sweetheart you are going to be okay. I am just going to be a room away."

"We can bring her with us for now." Caroline said with a smile. Once they were inside the room, Olivia situated herself in a chair, with a smaller one next to it for Kels. Since she previously felt threatened, Kelsey climbed into the chair with Olivia and sat on her lap.

"Okay Olivia, we are at the six month mark. There were three families who came in looking for a daughter who was about 6. I showed them around to the other girls here and two of them adopted from here. There was one couple that was interested in viewing Kelsey. I asked them to come in today." Olivia stared at Caroline. She knew from the beginning that this day could come, but she never really thought someone would take Kelsey from her. "They are in another room. I will take Kelsey in and stay with her while she interacts with the couple. You will be on the other side of the glass watching." Olivia didn't know what to say. "Would you like to do the questioning now or after?"

"We can do it now." Olivia said kind of in a daze of the fact that her world could be a few minutes away from crumbling. She thought this visit was just to check up on how Kelsey was doing and feeling at home, not to have her interviewed for a new family.

"Okay well I would like to interview the two of you separately. So we will do yours first." She picked up the phone and called for someone to come into the room; she hung up the phone and smiled. A few minutes later, a man walked into the room. "We are going to interview Ms. Benson first." She said to the man. He walked over to Olivia and smiled. He stood there for a moment before he reached down to take Kelsey from Olivia's lap.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Olivia asked, obviously bothered by this random man taking Kelsey from her.

"Olivia, Charlie is going to take Kelsey to the play room while we conduct your interview." Caroline explained. She nodded at the guy and he continued to pick up Kelsey. Kelsey looked at the man and began to cry. She grabbed on to Olivia and refused to let go.

"Please Wiv don't let him take me, please don't leave me." Kelsey's words made Olivia flash back to when Tucker took her. She felt her heart breaking. She stood up and walked toward the door as the man pulled Kelsey out the door. Caroline stepped in front of Olivia.

"Please Olivia, let her go."

"How can you do this to her? You know her past and you send a man in here to drag her out of my arms." Olivia said slightly yelling.

"Olivia please understand, we had to get the two of you apart so we could talk."

"You got her out of here, so start talking" Olivia came in here trying to be positive and happy but now this lady completely pissed her off.

"So how have things been going at home?" Caroline asked trying to get back on topic

"Fine" Olivia snapped back

"Okay, Ms. Benson I am doing this with the best interest of the child. So I would appreciate your cooperation. How has Kelsey progressed these past few months?"

"She has opened up so much. Obviously with her past she is very guarded and backward. She didn't grow up normally. She grew up being abused and beaten and.."

"But you got her out of that. You saved her and she will grow up much better now"

"She is progressing and has become so open with me and people I am close too. I am so proud of the kid she has grown into. She struggled a lot in the beginning but she has come so far." The conversation continued on the topic of Kelsey. After about 20 minutes Caroline opened the blinds to see Kelsey on the other side of the mirror. Olivia stood up and walked over to the mirror. Kelsey looked so sad. Caroline entered the other room where Kelsey was.

"Wiv? Where is Wiv?" Kelsey said as soon as the door was open. Olivia smiled on the other side of the glass.

"Olivia is down the hall. I just need to talk to you for a few minutes." Kelsey just stared back at her.

"Are thinks still okay at home with Olivia?"

"Yes, I like it there."

"Good. Now Kelsey I am going to bring in Dave and Lisa. I want you to talk and hang out with them for a little bit."

"Where is Wiv? I want Wiv!" Just then the door opened and Dave and Lisa walked in.

"Dave, Lisa this Kelsey. Say hi Kels." Dave and Lisa both smiled at her. Kelsey sat in silence for a few moments. She felt slightly threatened being in a room with people she didn't know. Lisa went over and sat at the table with her. She was guarded at first, but opened up quickly to Lisa. Caroline stood and talked to Dave about her situation. After they saw Kelsey begin to open up to Lisa, Dave decided to test his luck. He walked over on the other side of Kelsey. On the other side of the glass, Olivia got very nervous. Kelsey had made so much progress; she didn't want this to ruin that. She closely watched the child's face, as Dave got closer. Soon Dave and Lisa surrounded Kelsey. The smile dropped off her little face and she began to cry. Olivia felt her heart drop. Kelsey got up from the chair and ran toward the door.

"Wivia!" The little girl yelled over and over again. She was so close to getting out the door when Charlie stepped in and grabbed her. Olivia ran toward her own door. This man already dragged her out of Olivia's arms once and now he was grabbing onto her, trying to restrain her from getting to Olivia. Not only did Kelsey feel threatened, but now Olivia did too. This guy had no idea of the damage he was causing. Dave and Lisa just stayed standing by the table, watching the traumatized little girl beg for Olivia. Olivia burst into the room.

"Let her go!" she yelled at Charlie. He loosed his grip on the 5 year old and she ran to Olivia. Olivia bent down and hugged the little girl. She could feel her tears soaking through her shirt. She picked her up,

"It's okay baby, you are okay. I've got you, you are okay." Olivia whispered to the little girl. She kissed her forehead. "Look at me Kels." The little girl lifted her head up. "Your fine, look. No one here is going to hurt you." She buried her face back into Olivia's neck.

Everyone stared at the little girl as she continued to cry into Olivia's shoulder.

"I want to go home." Kelsey mumbled

"Uh Olivia we are not done here. We still have some things to do." Caroline said stepping in front of Olivia.

"I think you have done enough." She said sternly, she turned to see Dave and Lisa staring at her "I am sorry you had to see this." Olivia held Kelsey tightly in her arms as she walked toward the front door. Caroline, Charlie, Dave and Lisa were right behind her. Olivia walked to the front desk.

"May have my things back please?" Olivia asked the lady behind the desk. Dave and Lisa watched with wide eyes as Olivia held her gun and badge in her hand and walked out.

"She is a cop?" Dave asked completely shocked.

"Yes, that is how she met Kelsey."

"No wonder Kelsey feels so safe with her." Lisa said. She looked at Dave and he nodded. "Mrs. Roth thank you so much for bringing her here, but that little girl belongs with the cop. We will come back soon to discuss our other options."

Olivia sat in backseat of a cab with Kelsey still whimpering on her chest. Olivia decided against the park today. Once they were outside her apartment, Olivia paid the driver and got out. She carried the sleeping girl to her bedroom and let her sleep in the big bed. She had a rough day. Olivia looked at the flower still sitting on the nightstand and decided to call Elliot.

'Hey baby'

'Hi El'

'How did the appointment go?'

'Not good at all. First they took my badge and gun and told me I had to leave them at the front desk for safety issues. Then, the lady told me that a family was there to interview Kelsey. Which is whatever I mean I knew there was chance that could happen but they called some guy in and he just scooped her off my lap and carried her away. She screamed and kicked and cried and all I could think of was Tucker.'

'I'm sorry baby; it sounds like you two had a rough day.'

'Wait, it gets worse. They took her into a room and brought the other couple in. I was on the other side of the glass and there was just something about the husband that just weirded me out. Kels seemed okay with the woman but as soon as the guy came over she was screaming and crying and ran for the door. But that guy who took her from me before grabbed her and tried to restrain her. You can't try and restrain a rape victim let alone a child one! Elliot she screamed and cried for me and there was nothing I could do. I was so pissed off that I just ran into the room and grabbed her. They tried to stop me but I was just so mad that I just took her and left. I probably broke all kinds of rules and pissed them off but I didn't know what else to do.' Olivia said trying not to cry

'I think you did the right thing baby. You protected your child. I would have done the same thing.'

'I was going to take her to the park after and then see if you wanted to go to dinner but she exhausted sleeping in our bed.'

'Well save the park for another day but I am up for dinner if she is. I may have to come back in for an hour or two after but I could cut out to spend time with my girls'

'Okay, I will talk to her and call you later'

'Okay, I am proud of you baby. You did the right thing, I love you'

'I love you too, bye babe'

Olivia walked into her bedroom to check on Kelsey. She seemed to be resting comfortably.

An hour later Olivia gently shook Kelsey to wake her. She down on the side of the bed and tucked the hair behind Kelsey's ear.

"Hey baby, you okay?"

"Just sad" Kelsey said as her tears started again

"Don't be sad baby. I am sorry I didn't know it was going to be like that." She said feeling really bad about the situation she put Kelsey in.

"Why don't people want us to be together? Everyone is always trying to take me."

"I don't know but I am doing everything I can to make you stay here with me and E"

"I don't want to leave Wiv." Olivia wiped the tears from the little girls cheeks

"I know sweetheart, I don't want you to leave either." She leaned in and kissed her forehead. "My sweet baby-girl" Olivia sat there for a few moments just holding her, hoping to take away all the pain she felt earlier. "I talked to E." The little girls head shot up. " You wanna go meet him for dinner?"

"Yes!" The little girl squealed. Olivia loved that she had opened up so much to Elliot. Within the hour Olivia and Kelsey were walking out of the apartment and down the street to the restaurant. It wasn't too far from the apartment and Kelsey wanted to walk since they didn't go to the park. Both girls seemed to have recovered from their stressful day and were ready to have a relaxing dinner. They walked a few blocks and finally reached the restaurant. They walked inside to see Elliot sitting at a table in the back corner. Kelsey let go of Olivia's hand and ran over to Elliot. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her cheek. Olivia made it back to table with a smile. He kissed her and looked up to see many people in the restaurant looking at them smiling. The three of them sat down and an older waitress came over

"Let me just tell you that was probably the cutest thing I have ever seen!" She said smiling

"Ah thank you" Olivia said with a smile

The three of them sat for almost two hours talking and laughing in the back of the restaurant. The received many smiles from people around the restaurant. Elliot noticed the brightness in Olivia's eyes.

"I should head back to work soon" Elliot said saddened.

"Yeah, she looks pretty tired." Elliot picked Kelsey up and they headed out. All three walked to Elliot's car around the corner. He passed Kelsey off to Olivia.

"I wish I could just take you two home, put her to bed and then lay around with you in my arms all night." He kissed her lips as she smiled

"It does sound nice" She smiled and kissed him again. "But I do not want to do your paper work when I come back to work tomorrow!" they both laughed.

"I will be home soon sweetheart"

"I'll be waiting" he leaned in and kissed her again holding it for a few seconds. He pulled back and they both smiled then kissed again. "You really should get doing" He reached for her hand and held it for a moment.

"Bye baby" He kissed her one more time and got in the car.

Olivia walked toward the street to hail a cab.

"Walk" The little girl mumbled

"Kels what fun is the walk if I am carrying you!"

"I like it" she said giggling

"Okay, fine" Olivia began walking toward the apartment with Kelsey wrapped tightly in her arms. She walked about a block and realized Kelsey had fallen asleep. She felt her phone begin to vibrate. She struggled to get it out of her pocket while holding a five year old. She finally got it out to see a text from Elliot. She opened it and smiled. 'You are amazing, I love you baby.' She started to type back when she felt hands on her shoulders. She dropped her phone and tried to turn but a hand was over her mouth and pulling her into an ally. Her cell phone lay on the sidewalk. The screen read ' I love you too bab


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own the SVU characters**

**Warning! The beginning of the chapter could be graphic to some people! You've been warned!**

**Continued**

Olivia held tightly to Kelsey as she was being pulled into the ally. The more she fought, the harder she was pulled. She finally stopped behind a dumpster and was pushed to the ground. Olivia immediately turned over so she was face to face lying on top of Kelsey. Olivia quickly realized there was not one attacker, but three. She used her body to cover as much of Kelsey as she could. By this time Kelsey had woken up and began to cry.

"Shut that kid the hell up, now!" One of the men yelled

"Shh baby Kelsey baby you are okay, shh baby look at me I need you to calm down." Olivia tried her best to calm the child down for fear that if she wasn't quiet they would hurt her. She continued to talk to the little girl hoping it would help her. "Baby I need you to be really quiet okay can you do that for me? Keep your eyes closed and hold them tight okay baby don't open them. I wont let anything happen to you." Olivia whispered into her little ear.

"So Detective, you are a mommy now. Look Clark, how cute."

"What do you want?" Olivia yelled, Clark swung his leg back and collided it hard into Olivia's side

"We ask the questions here Olivia!" She mumbled out in pain but quickly caught the fear in Kelsey's eyes. She knew she would have to stay strong for Kelsey.

"So then ask." Olivia mumbled out. "Keep them closed baby," she whispered to Kelsey. She noticed one of the guys was standing in the corner, looking very nervous and not participating.

"Ah not so fast Detective, we have some things to take care of first." The other two men looked at each other and smiled. They both began violently kicking Olivia everywhere they could. She tried her best to keep Kelsey covered. She couldn't tell if the little girl was crying from being kicked or from fear. "Shut her up Detective" He said as he kicked her harder. But Kelsey continued to cry. "Jordan, do it" Clark said to the other man.

"Olivia, I asked you to shut the kid up and you did not." He took a knife out of his pocket and pressed lightly between her shoulder blades until he saw blood. He slowly drug the knife down her back cutting her shirt and skin. She tried not to cry out but she couldn't help it. "Next time she cries, it will be worse."

The two tried to pick Olivia up to turn her over but she fought them. Finally they grabbed her arms and ripped them off of Kelsey's body. They turned her over. She quickly sat up and scooted herself back so her body was between the men and Kelsey. Her little body was tightly compressed between the wall and Olivia's body. She tried not to crush the little girl behind her. Kelsey wrapped her little arms around Olivia's body and clung on for dear life.

"Please take me, do whatever you want just please don't hurt her." Both men just looked at each other and laughed. This put an even more uneasy feeling in her stomach.

**Meanwhile**

Elliot sat at his desk trying to finish up his paper work so he could go home. He was slightly concerned when Olivia didn't answer his text but he figured she was trying to put Kelsey to bed. He thought he would wait ten more minutes and then call her.

**Back in the ally**

Olivia was hoping that with the way Kelsey was holding her so tight, that it would apply pressure to her knife wound. Clark bent down so he was at her level. He traced her jaw with the knife.

"You said you would ask the questions, start talking." Olivia said pissed off

"See well, being that you are a detective the more I talk, the more you will learn and I don't want that. So we are done talking." He moved the knife to her throat and held it there for a few moments. "You move or scream and you will watch her die." Clark motioned at Jordan. Jordan quickly moved over in front of Olivia. He put his hands on the back of both of her knees and pulled them apart, kneeling in between her legs. Clark who still had the knife to Olivia's neck was now staring at Kelsey. The other guy was still just standing on the side watching.

"Hey there cutie" Clark said reaching for Kelsey's hand. Olivia quickly drove her fist into his stomach.

"You son of a bitch! Don't touch my kid" Olivia screamed. Jordan who was still kneeling in between Olivia's legs motioned for the guy standing on the side. Clark stood up and kicked Olivia in the stomach then he punched her in the face, splitting her lip.

"Mike, hold this bitches arms before I cut them off" Clark yelled as he moved the knife back to her throat. Olivia could still hear Kelsey crying behind her. Jordan moved Olivia's shirt up and began to caress her stomach. Olivia knew what was coming and there was nothing she could do to stop it. At this moment, she was glad Kelsey was behind her so the little girl could not see the tears streaming down her face. Jordan moved his fingers down to the buttons of her pants and began to undo them.

"No. Please, please don't do this please." Olivia hated the sound of her voice as she begged him not to rape her; even more than that she hated that this was all happening in front of Kelsey. Jordan unbuttoned her pants and moved his fingers over the waistband of her panties. Olivia closed her eyes and held on to Kelsey's hand. Jordan's fingers kept moving lower and lower and until finally they were inside her. He let out a soft moan and Olivia was filled with disgust. She kept praying at Elliot would come save her, but he never came. After a few moments Jordan became tired of this and wanted things to progress.

"Pick her up" He said to Mike and Clark

"Look man I think this gets the point across, I mean the kid is here. We don't need to go any further." Mike said trying to stop the situation from getting worse.

"Whose side are you on here Mike? Look if you are that upset, you can fuck her first."

"No I don't want to do it at all. I am out"

"Mike. Mikey. You can't just walk out now." Mike turned and started to head out of the ally. "Hey Mike" just as Mike turned around, Jordan pulled the trigger and launched a 9mm bullet into his chest. Kelsey screamed and began to cry as Mike fell to the ground. Olivia turned over and pulled Kelsey tight into her chest. The little girl sobbed and clung to Olivia. Jordan walked over and grabbed Kelsey out of Olivia's arms. Olivia was on her feet so fast she almost fell over. She was reaching for Kelsey but Clark grabbed her. Jordan sat Kelsey down next to the dumpster.

"Stay here. Don't move or my friend over there will kill your mommy, okay?" Jordan said staring at the sobbing 5 year old.

"Please don't hurt my mom." Kelsey begged.

"Detective, I want you to look your daughter in eye and tell her everything will be okay. Lie to her and tell her it will be okay." Clark said as he gripped Olivia by the hair. With tears streaming down her face, she looked Kelsey in the eye

"It will be okay baby, everything is going to be okay." Olivia said choking back tears

"No it won't. It is all a lie. Nothing will be okay." Jordan said looking down at Kelsey.

"Don't listen to him baby; don't listen to a word he says." Olivia yelled

"Shut up bitch" Clark said as he punched her in the face again. Olivia fell to the ground.

"Mommy!" Kelsey yelled and tried to get herself free from Jordan. He let her go and she ran over to Olivia who lay on the ground bleeding. Just as Olivia started to reach for her, Clark shoved her backwards and the little girl went tumbling to the ground. Olivia was back up in a flash and punched Clark in the face, breaking his nose. He also fell backward and Olivia stood over him

"Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Don't you ever touch her again!" Olivia screamed and kicked him in the stomach. Olivia turned to check on Kelsey when she heard

"Mommy watch out!" Kelsey yelled as Jordan ran towards her. He stuck the knife right into her stomach. Olivia lost all her words and fell to the ground.

**Meanwhile**

Elliot knew something was up. Olivia would never just not answer or not call him back. He called her cell phone a few more times, then the apartment and still nothing. Even if she were sleeping the apartment phone would wake her up. He tried her cell phone a few more times and still nothing. He headed for tech so they could track her phone. He would continue to try and reach her.

**Back at the ally**

Olivia reached for Kelsey but Jordan held her back while Clark stood over her and laughed. "Now for the real fun" he said reaching for his belt buckle. He kneeled down and was about to pull her pants down when Olivia heard a voice.

"Excuse me; is this either of yours cell phone? Some keeps calling." A random mans voice said. Neither Jordan nor Clark answered, they both just stood there. "Okay well I will just call the police and give it to them." Both men looked at each other and then down at Olivia. Jordan bent down and smiled at Kelsey. He took the knife out of Olivia's side and put it to her neck. "Tell mommy to hold her breath." He made a slow vertical cut on the left side of Olivia's neck. They each gave her one last kick and they were off. As they ran away one yelled "See you soon Olivia"

Olivia lay on the ground of the ally. Blood was pooling everywhere. Her face was bruised and very pale.

"Mom," Kelsey said softly looking into Olivia's eyes. The little girl began to cry again as she looked at her blood covered mother. "mommy!" She yelled. She curled up beside Olivia and listened to her heartbeat. After a few moments Kelsey heard the greatest sound in the world.

"Baby" Olivia said groggily.

"Mommy" Kelsey yelled hugging Olivia. Olivia lay with her back on the ground, looking up at Kelsey who sat next to her. Olivia wiped the tears from the little girls' cheeks.

"Baby I need you to listen to me okay?" Kelsey nodded. Olivia struggled to talk to her daughter but she needed to tell her this "Mommy is going to try to stay awake but if I fall asleep, I need you to remember something okay?"

"Okay"

"When help comes, I want you to tell them Stabler SVU. Can you remember that? Stabler SVU"

"Okay, Stable SVU"

"Stabler sweetheart. Stabler SVU" Olivia took the necklace off her neck and put it on Kelsey's. It was the necklace that Elliot had bought her when he first asked her out. It was a symbol of their relationship and of their family. "Don't let go until you see E, okay? Say it to me one more time baby"

"Stabler SVU"

"Good girl baby. Always remember I love you."

"I love you too mommy" Olivia's eyes began to close. "Mommy? Mommy?" Kelsey started to shake Olivia but she wasn't waking up. Kelsey started to scream and cry. A couple walking past heard the screams of a child and headed for the ally.

**Meanwhile**

"Elliot I have got it! It says she is a block away from the restaurant you guys ate at"

"That doesn't make sense? Why would she be there? Something isn't right" Elliot sprinted back to his car and was off

**Back at the ally**

The couple walked up to Kelsey and Olivia lying on the ground.

"Ah sweetheart are you okay?" the wife asked. Kelsey did exactly as she was told.

"Stabler SVU" She said never moving a muscle.

"What?" The husband asked.

"Please help my mom." Kelsey moved over and the couple saw Olivia drenched in blood and a lot on Kelsey as well.

"Oh my god! Call the cops!" The wife said as she began to cry.

Within ten minutes the police were on the scene. An officer ran back to see what was going on.

"The only thing she said was 'Stabler SVU and please help my mom'" The husband said as he retold the story.

"Oh my god, she's a cop. Someone call Stabler!" the officer yelled

The paramedics made their way back to Olivia and they tried to get Kelsey out of the way so they could treat her. They had a death grip on each other and even though Olivia was unconscious, she was not letting Kelsey go.

"Lift them both up, we will have to just take her with us." One of the EMT's said. They got them both up on to the stretcher and gave Olivia oxygen. They were about to leave when they saw someone running toward them yelling. Elliot came running up to the ambulance.

"Baby, hey baby look at me. Liv? Olivia? Liv baby wake up." Nothing, no response. Once again Kelsey did as she was told and didn't let go until she saw E. Elliot picked her up and held her tight with one arm while the other hand was on Olivia's face. "Liv baby you gotta wake up. You can't leave me here. Come on baby. Open your eyes babe please open em." He felt the tears fill his eyes.

"Mr. Stabler I am sorry but we have to go." Elliot looked at her one last time before they slammed the doors shut and they were off. He looked down at Kelsey who was bawling in his arms. One of the EMT's came over to look Kelsey over for any wounds.

"Your partner did a hell of a job Stabler. She had some pretty nasty wounds but this girl right were barely has a scratch. None of this blood on her is actually her own. "

"Please help my mommy" Kelsey asked the EMT. He just looked at her and then at Elliot.

"She will be okay sweetheart." Elliot kissed her forehead "God I hope so" he mumbled under his breath.

Elliot picked Kelsey back up and walked to the car. He strapped the little girl in the back of the car, turned on the siren and headed for the hospital.

**So sorry! We needed just a little more heartache before the good stuff! Please review and let me know what you think so far**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Last chapters song: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Face Down; 'Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?'_

Elliot ran into the hospital with Kelsey in his arms. No one seemed to be in a rush or worried. His girlfriend was unresponsive at the scene and now at the hospital it was like nothing happened; Elliot was pissed. He ran up to the front desk

"Olivia Benson. Where is she?"

"I am sorry Sir but I can not release that information just yet." Elliot moved Kelsey to his other hip and grabbed his badge.

"Elliot Stabler Manhattan SVU, is that enough for you?" He slightly yelled

"I am sorry Detective Stabler, I didn't not realize who you were. If you would please take a seat I will have her doctor come out shortly."

Elliot had been sitting in the waiting room for 30 minutes when Cragen, Fin and Casey walked in. The three of them sadly walked over to Elliot and Kelsey. As soon as Kelsey saw Casey she started to cry. Casey could see Elliot breaking down. All this time he was trying to be strong for Kelsey when it reality all he wanted to do was breakdown in fear for Olivia. Casey picked up Kelsey and held her tight. Elliot stood up and began to pace.

"Elliot, come on man." Fin grabbed Elliot's shoulders and the two walked down the hallway to talk. "What is going on? Tell me what happened."

"We went to dinner and then I went back to work. She and Kels went home. When I didn't hear from her I panicked and had her phone tracked. When I was on my way to the location and I got a phone call from the on-scene officer saying Liv was there unconscious and bleeding and she had a little girl with her. I got there and there was so much blood on her and on Kels and I, I panicked. I grabbed Kels and had her evaluated and then we came here. I don't know anything man and it is killing me. I can't lose her. There's no way you're gonna help me, she's the only one who can. You don't know how much I've got to lose" he pause for a moment " you don't know her like I do" Elliot said holding back tears.

"Listen I know this is hard especially since no one knows about you two but there is a little girl out there who needs you. Olivia is her whole life and right now she can't be with her. She needs you, you and me and Casey and Don until Olivia is better." Elliot slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

"She has to be okay, she has to be. I can't do this without her. She has to be okay." He continued to mumble to himself over and over again.

Back in the waiting room Casey paced back and forth holding Kelsey, trying to calm her down.

"Where is Wiv? I want my mom" The little girl cried.

"Sweetheart the doctors are helping her to feel better. You will be able to see her soon." Just then a nurse came over.

"Can I get you guys anything?" She asked politely

"No we are fine, thank you." Casey answered

"Please help my mommy!" Kelsey said lifting her head off of Casey's shoulder. The nurse apologetically looked at Casey.

"We are doing everything we can honey." Elliot and Fin came back around the corner and Kelsey got excited.

"Uncle Fin! Where's Wiv?" The little girl asked expecting him to know the answer. He slowly walked over and squatted in front of her and took her little hands.

"Spit, she is resting for now. I am sure when she wakes up they will let you go see her."

They had been there for almost two hours. Kelsey was now sleeping in Casey's lap while Elliot was slumped in the chair next to them. Cragen and Fin had to go back to the station to start the investigation.

"I am really sorry about this Elliot. I know this can't be easy." Casey said with tears in her eyes. Elliot just looked at her and nodded with tears in his own eyes. "You have this little girl here who doesn't understand why no one will let her see her mom. She was there when this happened, she knows. She may not understand but she saw and heard everything, and that alone is enough to kill Olivia. You are not only going to help Olivia through this, but Kelsey too. It is going to be hard. But if anyone can help them through this Elliot it is you. You are the one person who can fix this" He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks Case" He reached out and grabbed her hand and then

"Mr. Stabler, could you please come with me" Elliot felt his heart drop. "I would leave the child here." Elliot followed the nurse back the hall where a doctor was waiting.

"Mr. Stabler, my name is Doctor Ryans. I have been working on Ms. Benson for the past few hours."

"Please tell me she is okay?" Elliot interrupted

"She has a long cut down her back, a stab wound to the stomach, a deep cut down her throat as well as internal bleeding and a head wound. We had to surgically fix the stomach wound. She had 19 stitches in her stomach and 23 in her neck." He paused for a moment. "Mr. Stabler, when she was brought in her pants were undone." Elliot rubbed his hand down his face. "We don't know anything yet, we are waiting for her workup to come back. "

"Can I see her?" The doctor hesitated

"She is has not woken up yet but with your situation I will let you in"

Elliot stood outside the door for a second with his hand on the doorknob. After a few moments he worked up the courage and entered the room. His eye immediately went to her face. She looked fragile and broken. Elliot had to fight back tears threatening to fall. He sat down on the side of her bed and grabbed her hand. He looked at her bruised face and couldn't hold back.

"Baby, what were you thinking walking home?" He swallowed hard "I am so sorry I didn't come sooner. I should have known right away something wasn't right. I am sorry. You were so brave baby I am so proud of you. You did whatever it took to protect Kelsey and protected yourself too. I should have just come home with you guys like we wanted. I promise you I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." Elliot now had tears streaming down his face. "I promise I won't leave your side, I will be here with you every step of the way. You are not alone Olivia." He held her hand up to his lips and kissed it, "I love you baby"

A nurse came in and checked Olivia's machines and then she turned to walk away but stopped. She turned and looked at Elliot

"Can I get you anything Sir?"

"No, thank you. Wait actually there is a red-haired woman in the waiting room with a little blonde girl; could you bring them back here please?"

"Absolutely Sir, I know exactly who you are talking about. The little girl just keeps saying 'mommy, mommy, mommy,' it is heart breaking." Elliot smiled slightly

"Yeah, she loves her mom." Elliot said looking down at Olivia.

About 20 minutes later there was a slight knock on the door. It slowly opened and revealed Casey still holding Kelsey tight in her arms. Elliot gave a quick fake smile.

"Mommy!" Kelsey screeched

"Shhh honey she is sleeping." Casey said. She let Kelsey down and she walked over to Elliot and climbed into his lap.

"Why is she sleeping?" Kelsey asked teary-eyed

"She is tired babe. She is in pain" Elliot said as he kissed Kelsey's forehead.

"Her sad. I tell by her face. And when her screamed." She paused for a moment and turned her face into Elliot's chest. "Her face was scared and tears." Although her 5-year-old talk was hard to understand sometimes Elliot knew what she was saying and it broke his heart. She saw every face, heard every scream and felt every blow that Olivia took.

4 hours later Olivia's workup was still not back and she had not woken up yet. Casey left to go home to get some rest before court tomorrow. Elliot picked Kelsey up and stuck her in the bed with Olivia; on her non-stab wound side. Elliot sat in a chair next to her bed and held her hand all night.

A new nurse came in around 9am to find Kelsey wrapped in one of Olivia's arms and Elliot with his head resting on Olivia's thigh. She checked a few machines and was just about to leave when she heard movement behind her. She expected to see Elliot waking up and instead saw something incredible. It was Olivia who was waking up. With her head wounds they expected her to be out for hours if not days; but here she was looking around very confused. She looked confused and almost frightened until she looked down and saw Elliot with his head on her leg. A huge smile came on her face. She then noticed Kelsey in the bed next to her.

"How are you feeling Olivia?" The nurse asked. Olivia struggled to speak but eventually said

"I'm okay now" as she smiled down at Kelsey and Elliot.

"You have beautiful family. They love you a lot. She had been crying all night wanting her mommy, and he never left your side. It is adorable." Olivia smiled again; she kissed the top of Kelsey's head and pulled her tight against her body. She put the palm of her hand on Elliot's cheek. After such a terrible night, this was not such a bad morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Last chapters song: Brantley Gilbert – Like I do ; ' there's no way you're gonna help me, she's the only one who can. You don't know how much I've got to lose, you don't know her like I do.' _

Olivia looked down at the adorable sight below her. Kelsey was lying next to her. She had her back pressed against Olivia's side and she was using her bicep as a pillow. Olivia ran her fingers through the little girls hair then kissed her head. She then turned her attention to Elliot. She had a tough time moving her neck but noticed he had a death grip on her right hand and his head resting on her thigh. Olivia felt a smile spread across her face but it quickly faded as she began to recall the events of the previous night. She couldn't remember much but one thing that stood out in her mind was the look on Kelsey's face and the fear in her eyes. Olivia looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms and began to cry. She noticed the little girl had a bandage on her hand. Her quiet sniffles didn't go unnoticed and Elliot soon began to wake.

"Oh my god! Baby!" he said excitedly but trying to be quiet since Kelsey was still sleeping. He immediately stood up and leaned over her. He moved slowly so he didn't scare her. He put his hand on her cheek and looked deep into her eyes for any sign of hesitation. When he didn't see any he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. He could feel the split in her lip as he kissed her. He pulled back and smiled at her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I was so scared I was never going to feel that again" She whispered with tears in her eyes. Elliot sighed heavily

"That's not going happen, ever. Okay?" He kissed her forehead. "I love you" he whispered. She shook her head up and down

"I love you too" she whispered back holding back more tears. All he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms, hold her tight and take away her pain. He was so afraid to touch her with fear that he would hurt her so he just sat and held her hand for now.

"What is on her hand?" Olivia struggled to ask

"She has to get an x-ray. She may have a broken finger or two." He saw the tears build up in her eyes again.

"What is going on baby, tell me what is going through your head." Just then a nurse came in with a faint smile.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to take Kelsey for her x-ray" The nurse walked into the room followed by another one. They came over and picked Kelsey up from Olivia's arms. Olivia started to get up but felt a wave of pain. "Ms. Benson you need to be careful! You need to stay in bed and rest."

"Well she is not going alone." She looked over at Elliot who simply sighed and looked up at the nurse.

"I can allow you to wait with her but you can not go in with her."

"I am not having her do this alone!" Olivia tried to yell but it was groggy because of her wound.

"Ms. Benson, we can sedate her if it would be easier. It says on her file last time she did not cooperate so she was sedated." Olivia felt too tired to fight but she was not going to let Kelsey go through this alone.

"I just don't want her to do this alone" Olivia almost whispered.

"How about this, I can sedate her here so she will fall asleep while you are with her and we can bring her back so when she wakes up she will be back here. She will never know you were gone." Olivia was not crazy about the idea but it was her only option. Within 20 minutes they had sedated Kelsey and taken her out of the room. Elliot watched Olivia as she just stared at the door.

"She will be fine babe" he said taking her hand knowing exactly what was going through her head

"I feel so guilty. She has to do this alone, I couldn't protect her from getting injured and now I leave her to do this by herself." Olivia whispered the last part not wanting to hear the truth out loud.

"Olivia don't you dare blame yourself for this. You did everything in your power to protect her. So what she may have a broken finger; that is nothing compared to the injuries you have. You sacrificed yourself to protect her." Olivia just sat there and started at the floor. "Tell me what happened baby" Olivia took a deep breath and began

"We walked out of the parking garage toward the street to get a cab and Kels said 'walk' I argued a bit but ended up walking and she fell back asleep. I got your message and started to reply. I was typing with my right hand and had Kels on my left hip. I felt hands on my shoulders but I knew they were not yours. I dropped my phone and tried for my gun but he grabbed my hair and pulled us into the ally. He threw me down behind the dumpster and I laid over Kelsey trying to cover as much of her as I could" She stopped and took a moment to fight off the tears. She just stared forward, almost as if she were watching this happen in front of her. Elliot squeezed her hand tighter. "I realized there were 3 attackers and I knew there was no way out. They got mad when Kels started to cry but what did they expect from a little kid? I tried to calm her down but she was scared and so when I couldn't get her to be quiet he took the knife to my back." She was crying now but she didn't care, she needed to get this out. "He knew my name, one kept calling me Detective but the other called me Olivia. "

"What about the other one?"

"He just stood on the side. He didn't really seem like he wanted to he there. But one said oh Detective you are a mommy now. I, I tried to ask what they wanted but they got mad and just started kicking and punching me. I tried my best to keep her covered but it was hard with all of the pain ya know? I could hear her crying but I didn't know if it was from pain or fear. Then Clark said,"

"Wait you know their names?" Elliot questioned. Olivia shook her head up and down

"Jordan is who grabbed me and hit me, Clark is who hit me and tried to rape me and Mike stood on the side." Elliot shook his head

"You are going great baby, you wanna keep going?"

"I begged them not to hurt Kelsey. At this point they turned me over and Kelsey was sitting against the wall, I was in front leaning back but trying not to crush her. Clark held a knife to my throat while Jordan sat in front of me, in between my legs." Elliot swallowed hard. Olivia just starred forward at the wall, never moving her eyes. She squeezed Elliot's hand and continued. "Clark was staring at Kels and he reached his hand out to her and I elbowed him in the stomach and yelled. He kicked me in the ribs and busted my lip open. That's when they called the other guy over. They told him to hold my arms. I knew what was coming and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I am just so thankful that Kelsey was behind me." Elliot put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Jordan moved his hand down into my pants but all I could think about was you and her. I thought about how all I wanted to do was be in your arms and the only thing in my head was her smile. I, I uh" She stopped and sniffled for a second and then whispered, "I thought I was never going to see that smile again." She paused and shook her head. Elliot wiped a tear from eye, she took a deep breathe and continued "He put his fingers inside me and moaned out; the only thing that got me through it was her smile. Eventually he wanted more but Mike didn't. He said "you got the point across; the kid is here we don't need to go any further.' Jordan didn't listen so Mike walked away until Jordan shot him. Clark and Jordan pulled Kelsey and I to opposite sides of the ally. I just saw the fear in her eyes and I wanted to die." Olivia choked out her last sentence. She couldn't finish this part; she couldn't tell him what they made her say to Kelsey. It was just too hard for her to admit. She would tell him at some point but not right now. Clark punched me in the face and Kelsey came over but once she got close he pushed her away and she fell. I jumped up and broke his nose and when I turned to Kels, Jordan stuck a knife in my stomach. I heard someone walking toward the ally and then they were gone. I couldn't pay attention to what he was saying. All I knew is Kelsey was safe and beside me and I was losing a lot of blood. They each gave a few more kicks and then they left too." Olivia paused and took a few deep breaths and finally turned and looked at Elliot. He too had tears in his eyes.

"I am so sorry baby. I should come sooner" He said beating himself up

"Elliot what did you tell me, don't you dare blame yourself. You had no way of knowing and when you suspected, you did everything you could. Please don't do this, don't put yourself down. I really need you right now." She said staring directly into his eyes with tears spilling out of her own, still holding tight to his hand.

"I am not going anywhere Olivia. I am going to be here for the two of your no matter what." Elliot leaned in and hugged her. He wanted to squeeze her free of all of her pain but by doing that he would only cause more. He pulled back and looked at her battered face, bruised and bloody. Elliot slowly leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Everything is going to be okay, I love you" Olivia flashed back to the ally when she told Kelsey that. She lied she told Kels it would be okay and it wasn't, it isn't okay. She broke down crying.

"How do you know? How do you know everything is going to be okay?" Olivia questioned

"Because I am going to be here for you. I am not going to leave your side and I know you won't leave Kelsey's. You help her and I will help you" Elliot said kissing her nose

"Thank you El, but who is going to help you?" Olivia whispered

"Don't worry about me, I got you. That's all that matters. This is going to be hard. I know that but we can do this." Elliot pulled her into another hug and just let her cry.

"Please don't let me go" She sobbed out

"Never. I am never going to leave you Olivia"

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh I am sorry to interrupt but.."

"Is Kelsey okay?" Olivia cut her off

"Well you see Ms. Benson I uhm, "The nurse didn't really know how to put it

"Where is my daughter?" Olivia yelled "Don't sugar coat it just spit it out"

"Let me go get her Doctor."

**Uh-oh! Please don't kill me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Just then there was a knock at the door._

"_Oh I am sorry to interrupt but.."_

"_Is Kelsey okay?" Olivia cut her off_

"_Well you see Ms. Benson I uhm, "The nurse didn't really know how to put it_

"_Where is my daughter?" Olivia yelled "Don't sugar coat it just spit it out"_

"_Let me go get her Doctor."_

Olivia felt her lungs tighten and her heart dropped. She felt the room spinning and she couldn't breathe. She felt tears burning in her eyes. Elliot took a deep breath and held Olivia's hand. He just kept his head down looking at the ground. He didn't know what to say to make this better; he couldn't make this better. 8 minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Ms. Benson?" said a tall dark-haired man. "I am Kelsey's doctor."

"Please tell me what is going on" Olivia almost begged.

"Kelsey has 2 broken fingers and one is dislocated as well as a broken wrist." Olivia took a deep breath.

"And?" She knew the worst news always came last

"And that's it. We will reset her bones and put her in a cast." Olivia's jaw dropped.

"That is it?"

"Yes other than that she is fine. I am sorry if the nurse scared you. Kelsey woke up a little before we intended but she did perfectly fine. She will be back in here soon. The nurse was afraid to tell you because she promised you Kelsey would not wake up before she came back." Olivia smiled

"As long as my girl is okay, I will not be mad." She laughed. The doctor smiled and headed out.

26 minutes later there was a knock at the door. It opened and there stood a little blue-eyed blonde.

"Wiv!" She ran to her mothers' bedside. Elliot lifted her up to sit on the bed. For the time being they had her hand in a black brace until they were ready to cast it.

"I am so glad you are okay." Olivia said hugging the little girl. "I am sorry I wasn't there with you"

"It okay. I not too scared" She said giggling. Olivia started to chuckle but quickly stopped due to the pain in her side. Elliot rushed to her side.

"You okay baby?" He asked concerned.

"Hey! That is my name" Kelsey said with a smile

"You are right I am sorry" Elliot said laughing "Why is she exactly like you?" Olivia just smiled at him. There was a light knock at the door.

"Hello Olivia. Your paper work came back." The doctor paused for a moment "It seems here you are fine to go. Just be cautious of your stitches and take it easy; lots of rest and stay off of work until you check in with your doctor in 2 weeks. No running, heavy lifting or anything but other than that you are free to go. I will go get your discharge papers."

"Thank you doctor. What about Kelsey?"

"We need to get her set up in a room and get her in a cast and then she is free to go as well. I will let you get cleaned up in here then send a nurse in to move you." Olivia carefully got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to change. Olivia came out and scooped Kelsey up and they were on their way to get her cast. They walked into the room and saw Olivia's doctor talking with Kelsey's doctor.

"Olivia, remember when I said no heavy lifting?" Her doctor said smiling at her

"What? Come on she doesn't count."

"Olivia you have to be careful."

"Watch" Olivia carefully put Kelsey down. Once she let go of the child Kelsey kept reaching up to her

"Up Wiv. Up!" Her reach was right at Olivia's waistline, close to her stitches.

"It is less painful if I just pick her up" she said as she did pick her up and set her on the table.

An hour later Olivia, Kelsey and Elliot walked into the apartment. Multiple stitches and a pink cast later they all were resting comfortably on the couch. Elliot tucked Kelsey into her bed and came back to sit on the couch, opposite side of Olivia.

"Elliot what are you doing over there?"

"Watching tv?" he said confused.

"Yes I see that but why are you all the way over there?"

"You need to heal Liv"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you can't kiss me or lay with me. What are you just not going to touch me for the next 2 weeks?" She said standing up

"Well we both know that is not possible" He said smirking and standing in front of her. "I just don't want to hurt you or scare you."

"You are not going to scare me Elliot. They didn't do anything to me"

"You have 31 stitches Liv, they did do something to you."

"Well yes but not how you think. I am fine Elliot and as you could never hurt me. If I am in pain I will tell you to stop. I don't want to feel this distance that I am feeling right now. I just I don't know." She said hugging him. She placed her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "I don't want to lose you"

"You could never lose me Liv. Ever. What is going on, tell me baby" She lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"I just don't want this to ruin what we have and freak you out. You are already afraid to touch me."

"I just don't want to hurt you. That is it babe that is the only reason I swear. Trust me you have nothing to worry about. I am not going anywhere baby I promise." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you"

"I love you too."

**If anyone has any ideas please let me know! Thanks for reading&reviewing, it really pushes me to keep going!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own the SVU characters**

Another month had passed bringing Olivia and Kelsey a little bit closer to that one-year deadline for adoption. They both almost fully recovered from the traumatic events that took place in the ally. Olivia was physically about 90% but her mental state was progressing slower. As for Kelsey, she was beginning therapy to talk about the situation. Olivia and Elliot didn't know how truly traumatized the girl was until she couldn't sleep. She didn't want to let go of Olivia in public and she always wanted Elliot with them.

Olivia and Elliot took Kelsey to her first day of therapy. They had to sit in the waiting room. Olivia tried to put Kelsey in the seat next to her but this whole situation was new and threatening to a 5 year old so she let her sit on her lap. This position was uncomfortable for Olivia due to her recovering injuries. She passed the girl off to sit on Elliot's lap. Kelsey never let go of Olivia's hand. After about 10 minutes the three walked down the hall to a small white room.

"Hello." A woman in her fifties said, "You must be Olivia and Elliot. My name is Linda McCabe; I will be working with your daughter."

"Yes we are. Hello. This is Kelsey. Say hi Kels." Olivia said but the girl never even moved.

"Please take a seat." The two chairs were too far apart for Kelsey to sit on Elliot's lap and still reach Olivia's hand. When the contact was broken, Kelsey began fighting to get off Elliot's lap and over to Olivia. After several failed attempts Olivia gave up.

"Just let her go El" so he did. She got off his lap and hurried over to Olivia's. Once she was situated in her mothers lap and buried her face into her neck.

"Okay so today you are here so I can talk with Kelsey correct?" Linda asked looking over some papers.

"Yes, that is correct. We were, well, there was kind of a situation we were involved in and now she can't sleep" Olivia said not really knowing how to talk about the subject.

"She is afraid to be alone. She always has to be with Olivia, as you just saw" Elliot added in

"Okay, well what happened. Fill me in" Olivia looked down and then at Elliot.

"Uh Kelsey and I were walking home from dinner one night and this man came up behind me and pulled us into an ally were two more of his friends were waiting. I used my body to protect her as much as I could but as you can see she has a broken wrist." Olivia paused for a moment.

"Okay I think that will be enough to get her started, I can have her fill me in on the rest. How do you think she will handle talking to me if you are not there?"

"That is what I want from this. I don't want to be there. She needs to open up and not have me around all the time."

"Okay, we are going to need some tricks then. Uhm Why don't we go out in the hall we can try once there, if not then you can come in for a little and then leave." Olivia took Kelsey off her lap and held her hand as they all walked into the hallway. "Okay Kelsey you want to go play in this room with me?" Kelsey looked up at Olivia and squeezed her hand.

"It is okay Kels, go ahead." Olivia said trying to take her hand out of Kelsey's but it wasn't working.

"Come play with me Wiv" Kelsey said pulling on Olivia's hand

"Well, uh Olivia you come in this door with us. Elliot go into this door and hit the second button." They each went into their rooms. Elliot walked in to see a mirror looking into the room that the three girls entered. He was going to watch. Olivia walked over to a little table hoping Kelsey would sit down and relax. Linda gave her paper and some crayons so she could draw. After a few moments of the three chatting Linda gave Olivia the look. Olivia felt back for tricking Kelsey and leaving her but she was only trying to help her. Olivia slowly made her way to a back door and was more than half way out of it when Kelsey caught on.

"Wiv! Don't leave me!" The little girl ran and clung to her leg

"Kels I will be right back I just need to go to the restroom." She kneeled down so she was at her level. "I will be right back sweetheart. You will be fine I promise. Go over with Linda and draw me a picture for when I come back" She kissed her head and picked her girl back up and put her inside the door then closed it. Olivia walked into the mirrored room with Elliot. She had tears in her eyes and she knew Kelsey did too. Elliot noticed how hard this was for her and pulled her into a hug.

"I just lied to her. I pried her off my leg and pushed her into a room where she was uncomfortable and I left her there. What is wrong with me?" She said with her head on Elliot's shoulder

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong with you Liv. She needs this. It will help her. It may not seem like it right now, but it will babe. Everything is going to be okay." He kissed the top of her head. They both turned their attention to the mirror.

"Where is Wiv?" the little girl asked calming sitting back in her chair.

"She told you she would be right back sweetheart. You are safe here. You don't need her beside you; nothing is going to happen to you. Why don't you draw a picture of things you like to do." After a few moments she was finished and Linda began asking questions

"What did you draw Kelsey?"

"Its me and Wiv at her work!" she said giggling "E in the back watching"

"Why do you want Olivia with you all the time?"

"I love her. She my mom. Don't you want to be with your mom all the time?" Olivia and Linda smiled at the same time. "I safe with her. Her always protect me and E protect her."

"Kelsey do you remember what happened that night in the ally?" The little girl just looked down

"I don't want to talk about it, where is Wiv." She said in a sad, low voice.

"Why not Kels?"

"They hurt Wiv and made her sad. Her cry and scream and that make me sad too"

"How did you feel when you first woke up?"

"I on the ground. I scared but Wiv there so I okay. Her lay on me so the bad man not touch me." Olivia could not believe how much she was opening up "He hurt her and her scream. I cried "

"Why did you cry Kels?"

"The bad man hurt her and it make me sad. Then I heard a loud noise and the man pulled Wiv away from me." She started to cry recalling the events that took place "He make her talk to me. The other bad man had a grey thingy at her head. Her look sad and scared but her told me everything was okay." Linda assumed the grey thing was either a knife or a gun, she surmised a gun since Kelsey said a loud noise.

"You are going so good Kelsey I am so proud of you. What happened after that?"

"The bad man told Wiv it not okay and she got mad. The other bad man hit her and I cried, then he yell at me." Olivia watched with tears in her eyes as Kelsey retold the story. She never told Elliot about how Clark made her tell Kelsey that everything was going to be okay. Something seemed to register in that moment for Elliot.

"Liv what is she talking about? You didn't tell me that" Olivia couldn't look at him

"I just I wasn't ready El. It was hard for me to lie to her like that"

"What did he tell you to say to her? Tell me exactly what he said" Olivia took a deep breath

"Detective, I want you to look your daughter in eye and tell her everything will be okay. Lie to her and tell her it will be okay." Elliot's eyes lit up

"Liv, doesn't that sound familiar to you?" Olivia looked up at him as she remembered

"Oh my god!" she gasped.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own the SVU characters**

The three of them sat in silence as Elliot drove home. Kelsey sat in the back licking her ice cream cone she was promised for doing so well in therapy. Elliot leaned over and whispered to Olivia

"I'll call Fin when we get back, have him check out the case." He gave her thigh a gentle squeeze and smiled at her.

Once they were back at the apartment, Olivia and Kelsey played a game while Elliot ordered pizza. Shortly after he excused himself from the living room and headed into the bedroom. He sat for a moment trying to recall the evens of the Chris Powers case. He couldn't believe that it was even a possibility that these were connected. This case almost destroyed Olivia and here she was possibly having to face it again. Elliot couldn't take this anymore, he had to call Fin.

'Tutuola'

'Hey Fin. When you get a chance could you pull the Chris Powers case file for me?'

'Yeah man I will go get it now. What is this about?'

'It is something Kelsey said that is just too familiar to that case.' Elliot began feeling uneasy the more he thought about that case.

'Okay I got it. You want me to leave it on your desk?'

"No I will come get it, thanks Fin.' He walked back into the living room to see his girls giggling at the table. Elliot couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. He walked over and kissed Kelsey's head. He kneeled down next to her and looked into her eyes. Everything was making sense now. He just continued to look at her face.

"El? Is everything okay?" Olivia questioned as he just stared at Kelsey "Elliot, what are you doing?" She could see Kelsey getting uncomfortable under his gaze but he was not letting up. "Kels baby why don't you go get us another game to play." The little girl slid out of her chair and ran down the hall. "El what is going on?" He still didn't respond. She snapped her fingers at him. "Elliot" His eyes immediately found hers and he saw the worry on her face. He got up and walked over to her and took her hand

"I have to go get the pizza" He kissed her cheek and left. Olivia was beyond confused. He was acting so strange and she had no idea why. Kelsey brought out a new game and the two girls began to play but Olivia's mind was racing about Elliot.

He pulled up the precinct and ran inside. As he got off the elevator he ran to Fin's desk and grabbed the file. He immediately began flipping through the pages. Elliot's heart dropped at what he saw. Fin saw his expression and came over.

"What's going on man?" Elliot picked up the folder and walked over to the table to spread everything out. Fin followed closely behind. Elliot began to set out all of the pictures of everyone involved. Once he was finished he turned to Fin, he saw his captain approaching him as well looking very confused.

"4 years ago, we were on a stake out in Grand Central for Ryan Williamson. He was finding rich families in New York and holding them hostage until they gave up their money. Once they did that he killed them. Now Olivia was "in line" at the ticket counter behind Megan Powers, who was pregnant, and her 11 year old nephew." He pulled both of their pictures up. "Ryan came up to them in line and made the threat to Megan. Olivia identified herself as police to Megan and went with her and her nephew who were begin held at gun-point. We followed them to a warehouse where Megan's wealthy brother, Chris Powers, and Ryan's partner, Mark Donly were. At this point they demanded the money. Olivia knew what was coming next and tried to reason with them. They got distracted and she slipped the boy out the back door. Mark shot Olivia in the shoulder. Megan then stormed at them causing them to panic. Ryan shot her in the arm, chest and was about to shoot her in the stomach but Liv moved in front. She took a bullet to the back but saved that baby. We, outside, heard too many shots and went in. Ryan had shot Chris and killed him, Megan was bleeding out on the floor and Mark had a gun on Olivia. Mark was shot and killed. Olivia and Megan were loaded into ambulances. Ryan was taken into custody. Olivia as we all know is fine. Megan however died in surgery but her baby survived. Last word was the baby and the boy were both fine." Cragen and Fin both stared at him, confused as to why he was bringing this up. "Right now, those kids would be 5 and 16. The baby Megan was carrying was a girl." Fin picked up the picture of Megan and looked at it. They both were still not getting it.

"She kinda looks like Liv" he said shaking his head.

"And you know who else looks like Liv?" Cragen's jaw dropped as Elliot pulled up a picture of Kelsey and Olivia and put it next to the picture of Megan. "There is no way anyone could convince me that Kelsey is not Megan's baby."

"It also could explain why Olivia and Kelsey are so close. I mean they don't know this yet but things like that happen." Cragen added in.

"And Chris's son, who Liv moved out the back, he would be 16 now and would have been on his own since he was 11. Sound familiar?"

"Marcus." Fin whispered. "That would explain why they were so close as well."

"How did they both end up with Joe Fields?" Cragen asked

"Megan was engaged to a Joseph Fields. After her death he apparently got into drugs and went crazy." Elliot said pulling up Joe's picture as well.

"How did you figure all of this out?" Fin questioned

"Kelsey said that the man made Olivia tell her everything was going to be okay but then when she did he told her that it wasn't, nothing was going to be okay. I remembered hearing that before so I started thinking back and the more I thought about it the more I realized how familiar Kelsey looked." Elliot picked up the picture of Olivia and Kelsey and thought about how he left them. They were waiting for him to return with their pizza. He pulled out his phone, stepped into another room and called her.

'Hey baby'

'El, where are you? It has been almost 40 minutes.'

'I uhm I stopped at the precinct. Liv, you two need to come down here.'

'What is going on El. You have been acting so weird." Elliot didn't want to talk about this over the phone so he said nothing. "El? Elliot you are starting to scare me.'

'I am sorry baby. Just come down here as fast as you can and please be careful.' He hung up the phone and hoped she would listen.

"Hey Elliot!" Fin yelled and Elliot rushed back in "Uh you need to look at this. What did Liv say those guys names were who attacked her?"

"Jordan, Mike and Clark. Why?" Elliot suddenly didn't feel well.

"Chris and Megan have a brother named Clark and a cousin, Jordan."

"This whole thing was revenge. Wait! Fin, do you have Liv's statement?"

"Yeah."

"Read me the last thing she said they did."

"She said 'After he cut my throat they both kicked me one last time before they ran off. One stopped and yelled 'See you soon Olivia.'" Elliot felt his heart sink. "We already traced his phone, got a location; he is at the coffee shop down the block from Liv's."

"They are not going to stop they do to her what happened to Chris and Megan. Fin I have to go."

"I will come with you" Elliot jumped into the car and raced home, Fin was close behind him. Elliot pulled out his phone and called her cell phone.

'Come on baby, answer the phone! Liv please come on baby. Damn it!" He called the apartment phone; it rang 4 times before he heard a little voice over the phone.

'Hello?" Kelsey asked

"Kelsey baby it is E. Where is mommy?"

"Uhm she is in the hall talking to the neighbor."

"Okay Kels don't leave the phone, I need you to yell for her. Okay keep yelling until she comes in.

"Mom!... Mommy!... Wiv!... Wiviiiiiaa!... She isn't coming." Elliot's heart just kept sinking.

"Keep trying baby, please"

"Mommyyyyy! Wiv!" Kelsey screamed as loud as she could.

"What is wrong!" Elliot could heart her panicked voice through the phone. "What is it baby?"

"E needs you" Olivia rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone.

"God I thought she was dying Elliot, what?"

"Baby listen to me. Do not leave the apartment, do no"

"El how am I supposed to hurry to the precinct if I can't leave?" she said sarcastically

"Olivia! I am not joking. Stay inside. Lock the door. Don't open it; don't look through the peephole. Just don't go near it, okay? Take Kels and go watch TV in our room."

"Elliot you are seriously scaring me. What is going on?"

"I will be there in 10 minutes baby. I will tell you everything but right now grab Kelsey and your gun and get in our room. Please baby"

"Okay, okay I will. 'come here baby lets go watch TV in mommy's bed.' Elliot I don't understand what is going on."

"I know baby and I am sorry. I will be there soon. I love you."

"Okay, I love you more." He hung up the phone and raced across town to save the two things that make up his world.


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own the SVU characters**

The tires shrieked as Elliot hit the breaks in front of the apartment. He left the car half on the sidewalk and took off inside. Fin was close behind him doing the same with his car. Elliot raced up the steps to the apartment; he quickly pulled out his keys and his gun and entered the apartment with Fin. It was quiet, almost too quiet. With their guns drawn they searched the apartment. Clear. The only place left was the bedroom. They both slowly walked toward the door. Fin slowly opened it as Elliot was ready to enter with his gun aimed. The door opened and he stepped in to see a gun pointed back at him. He put his hands up to surrender

"It's me baby, it's me" He said looking at Olivia who had one arm wrapped around Kelsey and the other stretched out with her gun in hand. She dropped it and let out a big sigh. He walked over to the bed and hugged her tightly, also letting out a sigh.

"I am sorry I scared you, it is just I," he said pulling back

"What the hell is going on Elliot?" Olivia said pissed off.

"Liv baby lets not."

"No. Right now. Tell me right now what is going on." She said clinging to Kelsey. Elliot sighed.

"Come out here, I don't want to wake her." Elliot, Olivia and Fin all walked out into the living room. Fin sat in a chair while Elliot sat next to Olivia on the couch and took her hand. "I told you those words sounded familiar to me. I have been thinking about it ever since then and today when I looked at Kelsey it all clicked."

"What clicked?" She looked at Fin and he just looked down. She looked back at Elliot. He took a deep breath and continued.

"The Chris Powers case, it is related to your attack." Olivia's eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe what he was saying. "His sister Megan was pregnant when you met and she had her 11 year old nephew with her. Those kids would be 5 and 16 right now. Liv, Megan was pregnant with Kelsey and her 11 year old nephew was Marcus" Olivia felt the tears burn in her eyes. "Clark is Chris and Megan's brother and Jordan is their cousin." Olivia took a deep breath and stared at the floor.

"How do you know Megan is Kelsey's mother?" Elliot pulled out the picture of Megan and handed it to her.

"We have her DNA. We are going to run it against Kelsey's." Olivia's hands were shaking and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I can't do this right now." She got up and walked back into her bedroom. Elliot sat on the couch very confused.

"I know this is not how you meant it but this is threatening to her. Finding her mother means finding her family. And finding her family is another thing that could break them up." Fin said looking at Elliot who seemed shocked.

"I never even thought of it that way." Elliot lowered his head. "Shit." He muttered to himself. "Thanks for helping me out Fin. I have to go deal with this."

"No problem man. If you need anything else gimme a call." Elliot nodded his head and Fin left. Elliot sat on the couch for 15 minutes and tried to think of a way out of this, nothing. He was just going to have to explain his thinking and try to make her understand. He pushed himself off the couch and headed for the bedroom. He peeked in the door to see Kelsey wrapped tightly in Olivia's arms. Olivia was playing with her hair and whispering to her as she slept. 'I am so sorry. I didn't know. I could have helped you, saved you. I would do anything to go back. I am sorry baby. I am going to do everything I can to keep you here and keep you safe. You are the best thing that has ever been mine.' Elliot felt the tears building up in his eyes. He felt horrible. He could hear her crying and it broke his heart. He stood in the doorway with his head against the frame and watched her. A tear slowly fell off his nose. Olivia kissed Kelsey's head and started to get up. She saw Elliot in the doorway and began to cry again. She walked over to him and hugged him. They squeezed each other so tight. They held the embrace for a few moments then went to sit on the couch. When they sat down, Elliot held one of her hands and brushed her tears away with his other.

"Liv, I am so sorry. I never meant to make you upset. I never even thought about losing Kels. I thought this would bring motive and help us find the men who hurt you. But by doing this I ended up hurting you. I am so sorry baby." He said with tears burning in his eyes. She took a deep breath and in a shaky voice she said

"I am not mad at you. It is probably a good thing at you figured this out. I don't blame you for upsetting me El. I blame myself. One, I should have figured this out a long time ago. Two, what makes me the most upset," She paused and started crying again. "I am most upset that I knew about her and Marcus before that day at Field's house. I knew about them and I didn't do anything to help them." She buried her face into his chest and cried. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Baby there was nothing you could have done. You couldn't have known he was going to do that to them. There is no way. You did everything you could for her Liv. If it weren't for you she would never have even been born. If it weren't for you she would still be in his house, being abused. You saved her, multiple times Liv. You can't beat yourself up about this." He kissed the top of her head.

"If it wasn't for me she wouldn't have been in that house being abused. If it weren't for me Marcus would still be alive. If it weren't for me Kelsey wouldn't have been in that ally. I know you are going to say it is not my fault but I can't help but feel responsible." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Olivia, because of you that little girl is alive. She is alive and she is loved. What else could you want for her? Yes she had a rough past but she is 5 years old! She has her whole life to live, thanks to you."

"All I had to do was pick up the phone. A phone call and I could have known where they were. I could have protected them." She whispered and hung her head.

"Baby we can't keep tabs on every victim we come across. There is no way we could do that. And even if you did know where they were, there was nothing you could have done. You couldn't have known that he was abusing them." Olivia just lay with her head in his chest crying. Elliot thought she had fallen asleep until she jumped up. "What is it babe?" Olivia looked around for a few moments.

"Kels is up." She whispered. Elliot looked around confused.

"How do you know that?" He looked at her amazed.

"Momma" a tired voice yelled from the bedroom. Olivia smirked at Elliot and headed into the bedroom. He followed close behind.

"Hey baby" She said sitting on the bed and taking Kelsey in her arms.

"What's wrong?" Kelsey asked with big sad eyes.

"Nothin Kels. Why did you wake up?" The little girl just shrugged and closed her eyes again. Elliot's phone rang and he stepped out

"Stabler"

"Yeah Elliot. We traced Clark's phone to see where he has been." Fin said

"What did you get?"

"He had been to the jail 6 times this month. 5 times before her attack and 1 time so far after."

"Who is he seeing?" Fin took a deep breath

"Prison records show every time, he uh he visited Joe Fields." Elliot felt his heart sink.

"Shit. Why would he want to talk to the man who abused his niece?" Elliot said angrily but trying to keep his voice down.

"I don't know man. Cap said fill Liv in and we will go talk to Fields tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks Fin."

Elliot walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed facing Olivia. Kelsey was sound asleep in her arms.

"Liv baby. There is something I have not told you yet." She gave him a confused look. He took her hand and took a deep breath. "The reason I had you stay here was, I figured all of this out and traced Clark. He was on this block and I thought he was coming after you. He has been to the jail 6 times this month." Olivia now looked even more confused. "He has been visiting Fields in prison." She suddenly couldn't breath

"He is not going to stop until he does to me what was done to Chris and Megan." She said softly.

"Liv, I am not going to let that happen."

"They both want me dead Elliot. I took Joe's daughter from him and they both blame me for Megan's death. They are going to come after me." She looked down at Kelsey sleeping in her arms and started to cry. "They are going to come after her. She isn't safe here anymore"

"Olivia. She will always be safe with you. You can't send her somewhere else. No one else will be able to protect her like you can."

"Your right. I just I'm scared." She said hanging her head

"I know baby, I am too" He said taking her into his arms. "We are going to get him."

The next morning Olivia woke up to find Elliot's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and her arms wrapped around Kelsey. She never wanted this moment to end. Elliot slowly began to wake up as well and they had to get ready for work.

The three walk into the precinct and everyone stops and stares at them. Elliot and Olivia were beyond confused. They both just proceeded as normal until Cragen called Elliot into his office.

"Olivia, you and Fin please take Kelsey up to the cribs for a little bit." Olivia was confused but agreed. As Fin walked past to go up stairs Cragen grabbed his arm and whispered "Not a word," Fin nodded and headed up stairs.

"What is going on Cap?" Elliot asked sitting down in Cragen's office.

"Elliot we got a call this morning. A six year old was beaten, raped and killed last night." Elliot closed his eyes and hung his head. "It was in the ally where Liv was attacked. You uh, you need to see her" He said handing him a picture of the girl.

Upstairs Olivia sat on the bed and watched Kelsey play a game with Fin. She smiled at him and he gave a weak one back. She could not figure out what was going on.

Downstairs, Cragen watched Elliot face turn red with furry. He could see his knuckles turning white from clenching his fists. Elliot could not take his eyes off the photo. If he didn't walk through the doors with Kelsey 10 minutes ago he would have thought this was her. They looked identical, same hair and eye color, same age and physical features. He didn't know what to say. Any case involving a child got to him but this one hit too close to home for him.

"Who did this?" was all he could get out

"We don't know yet. CSU is going over the crime scene, we will know more soon." Cragen put his hand on Elliot's shoulder "There is very good chance this is either Clark or Jordan, you know that right?" Elliot was filled with rage. "The only reason I told you first is I have a question. Do you want to tell Olivia, or do want me too?" Elliot sat for a moment thinking

"You tell her. I have already delivered enough bad news."

"Okay, go upstairs. I want two people with Kelsey at all times. Send your partner down." Elliot shook his head and walked up the steps. As soon as Olivia saw his face she knew something was up. She immediately got up and went to him.

"El what's wrong?" she asked completely worried. He took her into his arms

"Go talk to Cragen baby. I will stay here with Kels." Olivia was in panic mode. She had no idea what could be going on. He kissed the top of her head and went to sit down. Olivia slowly walked down the steps and into Cragen's office. She slowly sat down and looked at her captain.

"Uhm Olivia, there is something that I need to tell you." He looked into her big brown eyes. He had no idea how to tell her this. "Uh last night, there was uhm we got a call." He knew he was stalling but he couldn't help it. This would kill her. "A 6 year old girl was beaten, raped and killed. She was found in the same ally you were attacked in." Olivia sighed and started to speak when Cragen stopped her. "Olivia you need to see her." He handed her the picture and her eyes immediately started to water. Cragen just closed his eyes, he couldn't look at her.

"What? Who? How does some one do this?" She just stared at the picture as the tears fell. "It looks just like her" she whispered wiping a tear from her eye. Cragen shook his head and looked at her.

"They look identical. We think it was probably Jordan or Clark." Olivia continued to stare at the picture. "Munch and Fin are with CSU then they are going to question them both. We will get them Liv." She just nodded and got up

"I need to go make sure Kelsey is okay." She said heading for the door.

"Olivia, I know this is very hard for you. But Kelsey has the best parents I know, who will do anything to protect her. Hell she has an entire family full of cops; we will make it through this." She gave him a small smile and headed upstairs. When she burst through the door she saw Elliot sitting in the exact same spot as when she left. Olivia ran over to Kelsey and hugged her. She squeezed her so tight. She looked into her big blue eyes and couldn't help but cry. Olivia kissed her cheek and put her back down to play. She walked over to Elliot and they both threw their arms around each other.

"It will be okay baby. We will make it through this. No one is coming near her."

"I wanna go home" She whispered. Elliot nodded. "Kels baby come here" She said and the little girl ran to her. Olivia picked her up and hugged her tight. "Thanks Fin" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Elliot put his hand on her lower back and they left the precinct.

The car ride home was extremely quiet. Olivia couldn't wait to go home and just curl up on the couch. When they finally got home, Olivia took the sleeping five year old and carried her up the steps. Elliot opened the door and his heart dropped. He turned and tried to stop Olivia but she already had tears in her eyes. Olivia was thankful that Kelsey was sleeping; she did not need to see this. The apartment was a mess. Lamps were knocked over; the couch turned; the kitchen a mess. Every picture was cut up. Olivia put her hand on the back of Kelsey's head and cried. She walked into the little girls' room and gasped. Written on the wall in red paint, resembling blood it said 'Olivia- who's back are you going to watch yours or hers'. Olivia couldn't breath. She walked into her bedroom to see a similar message on her wall, 'detective- who will you save Olivia or the girl.' She saw the furry in Elliot's face. He walked over to a wall and put his fist through it multiple times. Olivia turned her and Kelsey away from him and cried even harder. After a few minutes Elliot walked over to her. He turned her around and hugged her.

Less than twenty minutes later the apartment was crawling with people; cops, CSU and an EMT for Elliot's knuckles. Kelsey, who was now awake, sat straddling Olivia's lap and had her head on her chest. Olivia rest her chin on Kelsey's head and watched as everyone paraded through her apartment. Cragen walked over and gave her an apologetic look.

"We are moving you two to a hotel until this is over. You will have a cop outside the building." Olivia just nodded. After Cragen walked away, Elliot came over.

"Come on babe, let's go to the hotel." He whispered. "We don't really need to stay for this." Olivia slowly got up and walked to the car. No one said a word on the way there. When they arrived they met the officer who would be there look out and got settled in. Kelsey was asleep in the bed when Elliot came out of the bathroom. Olivia was sitting on the end of the bed just watching her. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. She got up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm so scared Elliot" She whispered as tears fell from her eyes. She hated how weak she sounded but she was honestly afraid for Kelsey's life.

"I know baby. I am scared too but we are going to find this guy. He is not going to get anywhere near the two of you. I promise. You are both safe, no one is going to let anything happen to either of you." Olivia just nodded her head and continued to cry. "We can go to the precinct tomorrow and see if they found anything or we can all just hang here."

"No, I want to go. I want to know exactly what is going on with this case." Elliot smiled. He could see her fear turning into anger. "This son of a bitch better pray I never get five minutes alone with him." She almost yelled. Elliot laughed. Olivia pulled back and looked at him.

"I know what you mean babe, I feel the same way."

"I'll kill him. No one is going to come into my house and mess with my life and my family and get away with. Unh-uh no way. No one threatens my kid"


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Last chapters song: Taylor Swift – Mine ; ' You are the best thing that's ever been mine'_

**Warning: Some comments will be made in this chapter about Olivia and Kelsey, and cursing. It is not too horrid but just giving you a warning.**

Elliot, Olivia and Kelsey all walked into the precinct the next morning. They set their things down on their desks when Fin came in.

"Fin did CSU find anything?" Elliot asked, hopeful.

"Just got it back from the lab" he said holding up the folder. He looked at Olivia and gave her an apologetic look. She knew what was in that folder. Elliot looked in it and slammed in down making Kelsey jump

"God damn it! Where the hell is he? " He yelled. He turned to look at Olivia who had tears in her eyes. Kelsey was hiding behind her legs. He took a step towards them and Kelsey gripped on to Olivia's legs.

"Cragen is personally going to get him." Fin said never taking his eyes off Olivia.

"Let me talk to him. I'm gonna teach this son a bitch his" Elliot screamed

"Elliot" Olivia said putting her hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kelsey crying in Olivia's arms. "Please calm down" She pleaded with him. He saw the look on her face and instantly felt bad. Olivia turned and walked upstairs. Elliot looked over the folder once more. He closed it and walked up stairs. He saw Kelsey sitting on the couch with Olivia. Kelsey looked at him with big eyes. He looked at her and sighed. Elliot placed a kiss on Olivia's head first to show Kelsey not to be afraid then he did the same to her.

"I'm sorry" he said to both of them. Olivia nodded.

"If you honestly want to talk to him, you need to calm down. I know this is hard for you but you will never be allowed if you are out of control." Olivia said in a soft voice

"I want to beat the shit out of him." Elliot said quietly.

"See, they are not going to let you in. They will think you are going to kill him. I know you want to but I can't have you in jail Elliot."

"I know babe, I am sorry. This just drives me insane." Olivia pressed her forehead to his.

"Is it more important to you to beat his face in or be with me and her?" There was a noise from the steps and then Fin appeared.

"Uh sorry guys but they're here." He stated. They both nodded. "He is in a room already. We asked Casey to come and keep her company so you can watch if you want."

"Okay, thanks Fin." Olivia said sweetly.

"She will be in Cragen's office with Casey and Munch with an officer on the door. All the blinds are closed." Olivia smiled at how well taken care of Kelsey would be. She picked her up and they all went down stairs. Now the hard part was going to be getting away from Kelsey. Elliot went right to the mirror while Olivia went into the office with Kelsey. She handed Kelsey off to Casey.

"Okay baby, hang out in here with Aunt Casey for a little bit okay? Mommy will be right down the hall. If you need me, tell Casey and she will call me." Olivia said and kissed her forehead.

"Okay Momma" The little girl said sticking her bottom lip out.

"I love you baby" Olivia said kissing her cheek. Kelsey giggled

"Love you too." Olivia headed toward the door. Munch stopped her.

"You gonna be okay?" he said with both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah. As long as she is in here safe, I will be good."

"No one is getting in here." He said they both turned and looked back at Kelsey on Casey's lap. Casey looked down at her then back at Olivia

"She has the saddest little face" She said sadly, Munch laughed

"That look is right off of Olivia's face." They all laughed. Olivia blew Kelsey one last kiss and she was out the door. She thanked the officer outside the door and headed to the mirror.

Elliot was standing there with his arms folded across his chest, staring at Jordan Anderson. Cragen turned to see Olivia looking at the man who almost raped her.

"He won't talk to anyone but you Liv" Cragen said waiting for Elliot's protest.

"She is not going in the there alone. No way." Elliot said as if on que.

"I want answers. I'm going in." Olivia said heading for the door. Cragen grabbed her arm.

"Keep your head. Don't let him inside. He is going to use Kelsey to get in your head. Stay up." He said. He looked at Elliot. "You too. Do not lay a finger on him. You hear me?" They both nodded their heads and walked through the door.

"Olivia." Jordan said sounding surprised. "I thought maybe you weren't coming. I have missed you" She sat down on the other side of the table and Elliot stood behind him. Olivia looked at Elliot for a little confidence and she began.

"Mr. Anderson, you are here because your fing."

"Don't call me Mr. Anderson like you don't know me."

"Explain to me why your finger prints are in my apartment." Jordan got a big smile on his face.

"I was looking for something." He said leaning forward. "Or someone" Olivia felt uneasy as he got closer.

"What were you looking for?"

"I was looking for you" he said so matter of factly. "And her" Olivia's eyes grew wide. "It took you guys so damn long to figure out who we were. We had to pull you into the ally for you damn cops to finally figure it all out. Christ it was right in front of you the whole time."

"Why did you have to attack me in the ally? That only got you guys caught."

"That is the point. We needed to be caught for this all to work out." He said smiling. Olivia looked at him confused. "Where is she Detective?" Olivia just stared at him, not answering or moving. "Ya know I could have had you both in that ally. I figured I would make you wait though; keep you on edge for next time. Did you tell everyone how you begged, you begged me not to rape you. Then you turned into the hero, 'Please do whatever to me just don't hurt her'" he said mocking what Olivia said that night. "How is your neck?" Elliot could feel the anger rising in him. He moved forward toward Jordan but Olivia put her hand up to him. Jordan continued to get in Olivia's head. "Don't worry I wont make her watch when I have you, but you will have to watch me with her." Olivia clenched her jaw. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. "Ya know it will make it so much easier for me because you're hot. I mean if you were a dog I would still have you anyway but you are sexy so it makes it easy for me." He said reaching for her cheek. She shoved his hand away. "It's okay. I like the fight." Olivia could care less what he was saying about her. It bothered her when he made comments about Kelsey.

"First of all you are going to jail so you will not be having anyone, they will be having you. And second, you're pathetic. Are you going to carry your past around with you all your life? What you can't bring your cousins back so you will take me?" Jordan lunged at her but Elliot put him back in his seat. He slammed his fist into the table and stared at her. "Did I strike a nerve?" she asked with a slight smile.

"No one will have me. You were supposed to protect them. They are both dead and you are alive, how is that fair?" He yelled. Olivia laughed and that set Jordan over the edge. "Your dead bitch, you hear me. You and her you are both dead. I will slit her throat and make you watch you bitch, then I will slit your so slow you will watch yourself bleed out on the pavement." Elliot grabbed Olivia's arm and pulled her toward to door. "Run away like a little bitch. Keep an eye on her Detective. Say goodbye cause she will be gone by the end of the week!" Elliot slammed the door and Olivia just stood there staring forward, Jordan was still yelling "You hear me bitch, she is mine. You are both dead." Elliot turned off the sound and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Liv are you okay?" She just stared for a few moments before answering

"He just threatened my kid, how am I supposed to react? I need to get to Kels." She pushed past him and walked back to Cragen's office. Munch had slightly opened the side blinds for her. Olivia just stared in the window at Kelsey. She was laughing and playing with Casey. Olivia couldn't stop the tears from falling. Elliot came out to see her staring in at Kelsey.

"She will be fine Liv" He said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I know. It's just those things that he said about her" she said shaking her head and crying harder.

"Liv as hard as it is, you have to let that go. That will eat at you and haunt you forever." She just nodded her head. "I have to go back in there. Are you gonna go with her or come back to the glass?" he asked rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm coming back. I don't want to go in and then have to leave her again." He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her back. She stood staring in the glass at Jordan as he stared back smiling. She knew he couldn't see her, but he knew she was out there. Elliot walked back in to the room.

"Ah where is Olivia? She is checking on Kelsey isn't she, making sure she is still alive?" Elliot sat down and stared at him.

"Why were your fingerprints in her apartment?"

"Why were yours?" Jordan asked smiling

"I asked you first" Elliot said getting pissed off.

"I was looking for her. We didn't get to finish what we started." He said smiling. "Did she tell you what happened?"

"This is about why you were in her apartment last night. You still have not answered that" Jordan just smiled at him

"She just felt so good last time; I had to come back for seconds. Ya know what I mean?"

"No I don't know, because I don't attack a woman and their daughters in an ally." Elliot yelled at him.

"That is not her daughter!" Jordan yelled back at Elliot. Elliot smiled at him

"Yeah, Jordan she is. You don't even know what is going on, how is your 'plan' going to work?" Elliot asked smirking at him. "Where is Clark?" Elliot asked

"Wouldn't you like to know? You just want to know if he is after your partner" Jordan knew talking about Kelsey would get in Olivia's head so he would try talking about Olivia to get into Elliot's.

"Ya know, I just can't help myself when she is around. Your partner is just so sexy." He said winking toward the mirror. "You know what I mean Detective? You have to have noticed. You hitting that? I will gladly share with you, but I get her first." Elliot's face turned red with anger. Jordan was enjoying this. "Oh so you are hitting that? You don't want to share her with me? I understand, I don't really want to share her either. Did she tell you about me? Let me tell you. So I was between her knees, had my hand up her shirt when she started begging. Did she tell you she begged? She sounded pathetic. She fought a little bit but Clark just smacked her around and she shut right up. I like the fight she has in her, it keeps me coming back. She didn't cry until I went into her pants, that is when the fun started." Elliot had enough. He lunged across the table at Jordan and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"You sick son of a bitch" Elliot screamed in his face. Cragen barged into the room and grabbed Elliot. "Just two more minutes and I'll have him on the ground begging for his life" Elliot screamed.

"Then you'll be in jail" Cragen said to him. Elliot let go of Jordan and pointed in his face. "You come within 200 feet of either of them and it will be the last mistake you ever make" Elliot threatened. He stormed out the door and saw Olivia staring at Jordan with tears in her eyes. He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders and guided her back to her desk. She sat down in her chair and just continued to stare forward, replay his words in her head. Elliot knew what she was doing in her head and it was killing him. He would give anything to go back into that room with him. He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Inside Cragen's office Kelsey froze. She heard screaming and loud banging and panicked. She began to cry

"Where's Wiv?" Kelsey cried as Casey picked her up trying to calm her down. "I want my momma" She began fighting to get away from them and to Olivia. They knew it was better to get her to Olivia than to try and restrain her so Munch opened the door and Casey carried the sobbing little girl out.

'Shit! Fuck! Son of a bitch!' came echoing through the squad room along with a lot of noise coming from the bathroom. Kelsey continued to cry. Fin ran into the bathroom to find Elliot kicking and punching everything in is sight. His hands were bleeding. Olivia ran over and took Kelsey from Casey.

"Its okay baby, you are okay. There is nothing to be scared of baby. I've got you." Olivia held her tight. Elliot stormed out of the bathroom.

"Where the fuck is he? I will beat the shit out of him." Olivia and Kelsey looked at Elliot in sadness. Everyone got quiet and stared at him. They heard voice coming from the hall toward the room. A young officer was escorting Jordan to the cage. Elliot saw him and the anger grew again.

"Hey sexy" Jordan said when he saw Olivia and blew her a kiss.

"You son of a bitch" Elliot screamed and went after Jordan. He got one punch in before Fin grabbed him. "I swear to God I will murder your ass" Cragen came running out and saw what was going on.

"Officer Fink, take Mr. Anderson to the cage down stairs."

"What the fuck are you doing? You were supposed to wait! You can't parade him around here." Elliot said getting in the officers face.

"I am sorry, I miss heard the orders." The young officer said. Elliot walked away and kicked the garbage can. Kelsey saw a man screaming and punching things, she immediately flashed back. She began crying hysterically and shaking in Olivia's arms.

"Make him stop" Kelsey cried at Olivia "E scary" Olivia held Kelsey tighter. She wouldn't stop crying. Olivia could feel the tears burn in her own eyes.

"Damn right you did!" Elliot yelled at the officer.

"Elliot! Stop it!" Olivia screamed at him. He turned in shock to see tears streaming down Olivia's face and Kelsey clinging to her and sobbing. "Look at what you are doing" She yelled. He started to walk toward them and Kelsey cried harder. She looked at him directly in the eye

"No" the little girl sternly said putting her hand out motioning for him to stop. She may be little but she is protector and she isn't going to let him near her or Olivia. Elliot couldn't stand to look at them anymore it was breaking his heart. Olivia turned and walked up stairs. "It is okay baby, you are okay." She soothed Kelsey up the stairs. Elliot went to the elevators and left. The precinct sat quiet for a few minutes until Cragen spoke up.

"Get back to work everyone."

Olivia sat on the bed Kelsey still sobbing in her arms.

"Calm down baby. You are okay. Nothing is going to happen to you." Olivia said rubbing circles on her back.

"E scary" Olivia closed her eyes and sighed.

"He didn't mean to scare you baby. You know he would never hurt you. He was just mad at the man who hurt you." Kelsey nodded her head. Olivia just held her tight until she fell asleep. Fin walked in to check on them. Olivia put her finger to her lips telling him to be quiet. She mouthed to him 'where's Elliot." Fin shrugged his shoulders and mouthed 'he left, you okay? ' Olivia nodded. Fin gave a small smile and left. Olivia pulled out her phone and read the message from Elliot. 'Baby I am sorry. Hearing those things just made me insane. I know I scared you guys and I am sorry. I lost it. I love you Liv and I am sorry.' Olivia felt a tear run down her cheek. She was mad at him for showing his anger here in front of everyone; especially in front of Kelsey. She knew why he was mad and she didn't blame him, she just wished he would have handled it differently. Olivia text him back, 'I love you too, please come back.' She rested her chin on Kelsey's head and closed her eyes.

What felt like seconds later, Olivia opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her cheek. She was greeted by those blue eyes that used to be filled with rage, now they were filled with sadness and regret. Olivia looked down at his bloody hands. She shook her head as she felt the tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry" He said kissing her cheek. "I know I upset you and I scared the shit out of her."

"I have been upset all day, it wasn't just you. This isn't easy for me. I know why you were mad it made me mad too. Hearing those things is not easy. You just turned it into rage and everyone saw it head on today." Elliot put his hand to her cheek as she cried harder. "You have to control it around her Elliot. The last thing she needs is to be afraid of you. She doesn't need another man in her life that yells and punches. She begged me to stop you. She was seriously afraid of you." Elliot hung his head. He didn't know what to say

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

"You need to talk to her. I know why you did it and I don't blame you. You just need to deal with it another way." Elliot just shook his head, still looking down. "Hey look at me." He lifted his head and Olivia saw the tears. "Talk to me babe, what is it?"

"He threatened you. A serious threat Olivia. I replaying those words in my head and it scares the shit out of me. Those things he said, I just I" Elliot didn't know what to say. Olivia pulled his forehead to hers.

"Listen, we will be fine, all of us. We will be okay. We will figure all of this out." She looked into his eyes and kissed his lips. "Let's get out of here." As she picked the toddler up she slowly woke. She looked around the room. Olivia looked down at the little girl's panic-stricken face and followed her line of vision to Elliot. Olivia wanted to cry. Kelsey and Elliot were doing really well and now this ruined it, she was terrified. Elliot walked over and reached out to touch Olivia when Kelsey stepped in between them, putting herself between Olivia and him and giving him a nasty look. Elliot looked at Olivia and smirked.

"She really is your daughter isn't she?" he said with a smile. Elliot bent down to her level and Kelsey became very uncomfortable. She stepped out from between them and hid behind Olivia's legs. Elliot now looked at Olivia with sadness.

"Kelsey, you don't have to be afraid of E. He isn't going to hurt you, you or me."

"Kelsey I am sorry I scared you." Elliot said as sympathetically as he could.

"You made my momma cry" the little girl said still giving him a mean look. Olivia smiled.

"I know and I am very sorry about that but if you will let me I would like to take the two of you back to the hotel and order some pizza and maybe color your mom some nice pictures." Her face lightened a little. She reached for Olivia's hand signaling she wanted to do that but still didn't completely trust Elliot.

Later that night after all of the promised activities, Olivia carried Kelsey into the bedroom and tucked her into the bed and read her snow white. She came out and sat next to Elliot on the couch. He took her hand and looked at her.

"I really am sorry about earlier." Elliot said pulling her to him.

"Babe, stop apologizing. It is over." She said

"I know. I just I am screwing up and I don't want to lose you" Olivia looked up at him in shock.

"You could never lose me El, even if you wanted too" She smiled. She leaned up and kissed him. He immediately opened his mouth into her kiss. He sat up and flipped them over. Elliot lay on top of her exploring her body with his hands. His hands found their way under her shirt and into her bra. She lifted his shirt over his head and felt down his chest. He kissed all over her neck. "El, uh maybe we shouldn't do this" Elliot stopped and looked at her confused. "I mean I want to it is just Kels is just right in the other room" Elliot smirked at her. He took advantage over her open mouth and stuck his tongue down her throat. Suddenly, all of her thoughts were gone; all of her stress and worries banished. The only thing on her mind was the man taking off her jeans.


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own the SVU characters**

Olivia woke up the next morning completely on top of Elliot. She could feel her right hand was tightly held in his left. She rested her chin on his chest and looked at his face. He finally looked relaxed. She moved with the rise and fall of his chest. She never wanted this moment to end. Suddenly the image of the dead little girl popped into her head. Her eyes immediately watered. Elliot felt the uneasiness in her breathing and woke up.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked stroking her hair. Olivia just sat for a few moments.

"I just can't get that little girl out of my head. It could have been Kels. I'm just looking at life like how did I get it wrong?" She said trying not to break down. Elliot closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know babe. We are going to get justice for that little girl. And Kelsey is going to be fine. No one is going to get near her. You got nothing wrong, you have Kels, that's all you need." He said kissing the top of her head. Olivia sat up slightly and looked into his eyes.

"Elliot, last night was the first time I was able to relax since this whole thing started. I felt like things were normal again. Thank you. For that and for sticking with me through all of this" He kissed her nose and rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"You don't have to thank me Liv. I have been your partner for the last how many years, in and out of the field. I have had your back then and I still have it now. You are not alone in this Olivia. I love that kid and I love you. I want to be here with you two. No need to thank me." She smiled at his words. He leaned up and kissed her lips. With Elliot around she truly felt safe and with that she knew Kelsey was safe.

Elliot ran and got coffee for them and a doughnut for Kels while Olivia got Kelsey ready. The morning air was slightly chilly so Kelsey wore her favorite purple scarf. When Elliot returned they headed for the precinct. They arrived and Olivia and Kelsey headed for her desk while Elliot went into Cragen's office to see if there was anything new on the case.

"I see your partner has settled down." Munch said walking over to greet Kelsey. Olivia just smiled at him. "I don't know how you deal with that temper. I could never put up with that." Olivia just glared at him. She was not trying to be rude but she was not in the mood for this. "I see you are siding with him on this. Geez Liv he is rubbing off on you."

"He is my partner John. I will always back him, I will always take his side." Munch shook his head. As Olivia was answering, Cragen came out of his office.

"Olivia, could you join us in here please?" He quickly asked before returning to his office. Olivia handed Kelsey to Munch and walked through the door sitting next to Elliot. Cragen sat down at his desk and looked at the two of them.

"I have been waiting for this day since I partnered the two of you up. Everyone always had their suspicion but after yesterdays episode it is now confirmed." Olivia and Elliot glanced at each other. Busted. " I'm not sure how I am going to handle this. One of you should leave the department"

"Captain, I will leave. You can't do that to her. Her personal life is already turned up side down; you can't shake her job too."

"If you would have let me finish, I was going to say that I do not want to lose either of you. If we can keep this to ourselves I will keep both of you." Elliot let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Are you going to split us up?" Olivia asked in a soft voice.

"I have not decided yet. If you can do your job normally without something happening like yesterday then you can stay together but if not, I will be forced to split you up." They both nodded. "Now, as far as the case. The little girls name is Karly Westington. She was 6 years old. Perp was good, leaving us nothing to work with. Warner is trying to get us something. The only things we know is her four fingers were cut off with a short knife. A note was found in the girl's sleeve, 'now she can't cling to mommy.' Fin is bringing Clark in for questioning about Jordan. Since is it simply questioning about his cousin and not an interrogation, he will not be cuffed. We don't have anything on him so he is here on his own will. As for Jordan, he still is not speaking about being in your apartment. He will be brought back when Casey is here." They both nodded.

"What can we do Cap?" Elliot asked standing.

"Neither of you are working this case. Your concern needs to be with Kelsey. If you insist on staying here, you can do some paperwork and watch. That is all I can have you doing right now." They left Cragen's office to see Kelsey sitting on John's desk coloring. Olivia and Elliot both sat down at their desks.

Olivia had never been so bored at work. It was killing her not doing anything. She and Elliot just sat at their desks simply answering the phones. Kelsey had been wondering around visiting and talking to anyone who would look at her. If Olivia was bored, she couldn't even imagine how at five year old felt. Olivia saw Fin out of the corner of her eye without Clark.

"Hey Fin, I thought you were bringing Clark back?" Olivia questioned

"I did. He is in the restroom." Olivia eyes immediately began searching.

"Kels. Kelsey baby come here." Nothing. "El where is Kels?"

"She went to the vending machine." He replied calmly not understanding what was going on. Olivia took off running toward the machine, Elliot and Fin following quickly behind her. When Olivia turned the corner she was Clark kneeling in front of Kelsey. He had his hands at the back of her head, tying a candy necklace around her neck.

"Get away from her! Kelsey, back away, come here sweetheart." She yelled. Olivia not thinking in cop mode, but in mommy mode went running toward Kelsey while Fin and Elliot both drew their guns. Kelsey walked over to Olivia admiring the necklace. Clark put his hand up in a surrendering manner. Olivia picked up Kelsey and glared at Clark.

"Never put your hands on her again." Olivia said, her face red with furry.

"Can't a guy be nice to a cute little girl?" Clark asked smirking

"Not to my kid you can't." Olivia said walking away very pissed off. Fin moved Clark into a room while Elliot followed Olivia. She set Kelsey down on her desk and ripped the necklace off of her neck. "Mommy will buy you a new one," She said looking down at the saddened little girl. "Kelsey sweetheart why did you talk to him? You know not to talk to strangers."

"I know but he said he knew you, that you were his sister and it was okay. I'm sorry." The little girl said in a sad, soft voice looking down with her bottom lip out.

"It's okay baby, I am not mad at you. It is just I am not his sister. When he said he knew your mom he didn't." Olivia stopped. She couldn't tell Kels that he didn't mean her; he was talking about Megan, her biological mother. She wouldn't understand. Olivia just hugged her. Fin questioned Clark but he was useless. He said he knew nothing, hadn't talked to Jordan in years. He was escorted from the building.

About an hour had passed since Clark left and Olivia had finally calmed down. She was sitting in her chair while Kelsey sat on her desk eating Cheetos. A young kid walked in.

"Uh I need Detective Benson." He said slightly nervous. Olivia stood up and walked toward him.

"I am Detective Benson. What can I do for you?" She asked approaching him slowly expecting him to be a victim.

"Here." He said handing her a package and quickly left. Olivia looked at it confused and walked back to her desk. She sat down and opened the box. Elliot got up from his chair watching her expression closely. She picked up the note and read, ' See how easy it is to get my hands around her neck? Next time you won't get her back so easily.' Olivia closed her eyes, took a deep breath and handed Elliot the note. She looked in the box and saw a scarf covered in blood. She recognized it but couldn't figure out where. She looked up to see Kelsey staring at her. Her scarf was gone. Olivia was so distracted by the candy necklace that she didn't even realize the scarf was gone. She looked down to see Kelsey's favorite scarf covered in blood. She used a pen and moved the scarf. Elliot looked at Olivia to find a horrified look on her face. She smacked the box off her lap and grabbed Kelsey. Olivia broke down crying and ran up the cribs.

Everyone gathered around the commotion after she ran off. Elliot slid on a glove and walked over to the box. Cragen came out of his office.

"What the hell is that?" he questioned.

"'Some kid handed it to Liv along with a note." Elliot picked up the contents inside. "This is Kelsey's favorite scarf covered in blood, and that well that looks like a child's finger." Upstairs, Olivia set Kelsey down on a bed. She knew it was not possible but checked Kelsey's hands just incase. Tears poured down her face. She couldn't take all of these threats toward Kels. Olivia kissed her little hands and began to pace.

"What did the note say?" Cragen asked walking closer to Elliot, trying not to spread Olivia's business around. Elliot told Cragen what happened earlier and explained what the note meant. He watched his captain's face turn red in anger. "How much more is she going to have to take? It seems everyday someone is threatening one of them." Elliot just shook his head. He took off his gloves and headed upstairs. He slowly opened the door and entered, unnoticed by Olivia or Kelsey. Olivia was squatting with her back against the wall with tears flowing down her cheeks. Kelsey sat on the bed just staring at Olivia. With a shaky breath she spoke,

"Please don't cry Momma," She said walking over and wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck. Olivia returned the hug by wrapping her arms around the little girl's torso. They held each other like that for a few minutes. Olivia opened her eyes and saw Elliot standing by the door. She began crying all over again. All she wanted to do was walk over to him and have him hold her tight but she couldn't leave Kels. Olivia laid Kelsey on the bed and sat next to her. Within a few minutes she cried herself to sleep. The second Olivia thought she was asleep she got up and ran to Elliot. She wrapped her arms underneath his armpits and he wrapped his over her and around her back. She squeezed him so tight. Her face buried in his chest, letting all of her tears fall. Elliot moved one hand up and down her back. He moved the other hand up and stroked her hair and let her cry. She needed to release this.

"It is okay baby. It's okay." He repeated. Cragen slowly entered the room. Elliot realized he was there but Olivia had not. Cragen looked at him sympathetically. 'Good thing he already figured us out' Elliot thought to himself as he repeated the soothing phrase.

"I made the calls" Olivia jumped as when he spoke. Out of habit, she removed her arms from Elliot and backed away. "It is okay Olivia. I have every cop in the city looking for him. Everyone is on this case. Munch and Casey are on their way to talk to Jordan. Warner is looking over the box. You and Kelsey have protective detail. Obviously I expect you to watch her Olivia and Elliot will watch both of you. But this guy is after both you and her Liv and I think he would go after Elliot to draw you out. Officers Washington and Volmer are downstairs; get to know then them because you will be with both of them until this is over. And I don't want to hear about how you can take care of yourselves and don't need detail because I already know but think about the five year old sleeping right there; this is for her." They both nodded. Olivia turned around and looked at Kelsey sleeping peacefully. She couldn't help the tears from starting again. "Olivia, are you going to be okay with this?" He asked seeing how shaken she was. He didn't blame her; he just wanted to make sure she was comfortable. She nodded. "Okay good. Why don't you go back to the hotel, he is way to comfortable with you here and I don't like threat being sent to my precinct."

"Okay, thank you Captain" She said in an unconvincing voice. He gave a sympathetic smile and descended the steps. Elliot wrapped her back in his arms.

"This has to be bad if he is giving us double detail." She whispered into his chest.

"He just wants to make sure you two are safe. He loves you guys." He kissed the top of her head. "Why don't we go back to the hotel and order something to eat and just relax." Olivia nodded her head. She walked over and slowly picked Kelsey up. She wrapped her tightly in her arms and headed down the stairs. Volmer drove with Washington as the passenger and Olivia, Elliot and Kelsey were in the back. It was a very quiet car ride back to the hotel. Once they arrived, Volmer stood at the entrance while Washington escorted them up to their room. He took out his gun and searched the room before they entered. Once everything was clear, he left to take his position just outside the door. The three of them got comfortable watching a movie on the couch. Elliot told both officers that they had ordered a pizza so they would let it up. The pizza boy was searched at the entrance and then again at the elevator of their floor. Officer Washington delivered the pizza to there door, not wanting to risk anyone getting too close. Soon enough they were all full and beginning to doze off. Olivia moved Kelsey into the bedroom and laid with her until she fell asleep. Elliot shut down the room and walked into the bedroom to find both girls asleep in the bed. He took his spot on the couch and drifted to sleep. About an hour later Elliot felt someone touch him. His eyes shot open. He saw Olivia sitting on the floor in front of him with her hand on his cheek.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She whispered.

"It's okay baby. Come here" He sat up on the couch and pulled Olivia to him. He held her tight in his arms and kissed her temple. A few minutes passed before a knock came at the door. Both of them immediately stood. Elliot's phone began to ring and he slowly answered it.

"Stabler, there was a possible sighting a mile down the road. Let me in." Elliot quickly walked to the door and looked through the hole to see Officer Washington staring back with a panicked expression. Elliot opened the door and the Officer rushed in.

"Where is Benson?" he questioned

"In the bedroom with Kelsey." He whispered back. The officer nodded and answered his phone. After a few moments he hung up.

"Okay, your Captains orders are for the time being I will stay in here, Volmer will move to outside the door and another squad car with two officers is at the front desk. No one is allowed in or out."

"Okay. Can I get you anything? You can take a seat on the couch."

"No thank you. Go relax Stabler, we've got this." Elliot nodded and headed into the bedroom. Olivia was on the end of the bed watching Kelsey. He filled her in on the situation and their captain's orders. Needless to say, neither of them would be getting much sleep tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Last chapters song: Chris Rene -Young Homie ; "I'm looking at life like how did I get it wrong?' _

Olivia was the first to wake up. She quietly shuffled to the kitchen and found a note from Officer Washington. 'Back outside the door, sighting turned out to be nothing. Let me know the plans for today. Thanks for the couch' signed R. Wash. Olivia was not going to let this psycho control her life. She was not going to sit in a hotel room and do nothing. Her phone began to vibrate across the counter.

"_Benson" She answered quietly._

"_Hey Liv. We are moving you out of the hotel. I know last night ended up to be nothing but I don't want to take a chance with you especially since a child is involved. We are moving you to a location outside of the city. I am sending your partner with you and you will also have Volmer and Washington in a house near by."_

"_Okay, uh when do we leave?"_

"_As soon as you pack your bags. Some things have already been taken to the house from your apartment."_

"_Okay, thank you Captain."_

Olivia hung up the phone walked into the bedroom to see the two people who held her heart sleeping side by side. She just stood in the doorway and took in the sight before her. She couldn't help but smile. Olivia couldn't wait to get the chance to wake them both every morning. She slowly walked over and kissed Elliot's cheek.

"Babe, time to get up. We are moving." She rubbed her hands up his arms. He smiled but never opened his eyes. He pulled her down onto his chest and kissed her. "Shh Kels is right next to you." Olivia and Elliot got up and packed up their room. Olivia walked back into the room and woke Kelsey up. Officer Washington came in and helped them carry their things down to the car. Kelsey slept on Olivia's lap basically the whole way to the house. About an hour later they arrived. They pulled up a long driveway to an old cabin with a smaller guess house next to it. Olivia carried Kelsey into the house while Elliot carried their bags. The other officers headed into their guesthouse. Olivia and Elliot walked into the cabin to see a completely modern looking home. The outside was very deceiving. Olivia placed Kelsey down on the couch and took a look around the house. She loved it. Every room had a big flat screen TV. The master bedroom was enormous with two walk-in closets and a Jacuzzi bathtub. She walked into what will be Kelsey's room to see it looking just like the one in Olivia's apartment. Olivia smiled; this would be comforting for Kelsey.

A few hours later everyone was settled into their temporary homes. Olivia cooked dinner while Elliot played a board game with Kelsey on the living room floor. They sat down for dinner and had casual conversations. After dinner Elliot offered to cleanup so Olivia took Kelsey into the living room and found a movie to watch. Elliot came in twenty minutes later and saw Kelsey sitting on Olivia's lap giggling at the movie. Olivia watching Kelsey and not the movie, smiled when the little girl did and ran her fingers through her dirty-blonde hair. Elliot walked over and joined them on the couch. Once the movie ended, Olivia's waiting to tuck her in as she fumbled up those stairs. She smiles back at him dragging that teddybear, with blue eyes. He watched as Olivia picked her up and kissed her cheek and he thought to himself 'there goes my life; there goes my future, my everything. Olivia sat with Kelsey until she fell asleep and then joined Elliot in the living room. She sat in between in legs and leaned back against his chest. She noticed Elliot smiling at her.

"What?" She said looking back at him smiling.

"Nothing you just seem happy. You are finally relaxed." He mumbled rubbing his hands on her thighs.

"I am" She replied doing the same thing to his thighs. His hands kept moving north until his fingers were dancing over their intended target. He moved up a little more and slid his finger under the waistband of her shorts. She threw her head back against his shoulder. Olivia's breath hitched in the throat. His fingers were just about to enter when she pulled his hand out. He looked at her confused as she got up.

"I don't want to do this here." She whispered taking his hand. He got up and followed her into the bedroom latching the door behind him.

Olivia woke up the next morning and smiled. She looked over at Elliot sleeping next to her. She slowly moved from his grasp and straddled him. She kissed down his chest as he moaned. She lowered her hips and began to grind into his. His eyes shot open. He pulled her down and kissed her.

"Good morning to you too" They both laughed. They got out of the bed and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. Elliot phone vibrated

"Stabler"

"Hello Elliot. Just calling to make sure everything is okay over there." Volmer said

"Yeah, we are good. Thank you" He hung up and wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist as she flipped the bacon. They both head little footsteps running toward the kitchen. Olivia smiled as Kelsey came around the corner in her pajamas holding a teddy bear. She pulled the little girl into her arms and kissed her cheek.

"I want to go swimming" Kelsey said looking up at Olivia. She looked back at her confused.

"There is a lake out behind the house. Washington talked to the owners and said it fine to swim in." Olivia smiled and looked down at Kelsey.

"Okay. We will go swim in the lake but first, breakfast!" She said setting a plate on the table for Kelsey. After their meal, they all got their swimsuits on and headed out back for the lake. Olivia laid down a blanket and sat down. She put sunscreen on Kelsey and they both laughed as Elliot took of running down the dock and dove into the lake. After her sunscreen dried, Olivia walked Kelsey down the dock and watched her jump out into Elliot's waiting arms. She giggled when he caught her and spun around. Olivia sat down on the dock and stuck her feet in the water. After a little while Elliot brought Kelsey over to Olivia.

"Come in momma!" Kelsey yelled as Elliot moved her through the water as if she were swimming on her own.

"Ah I am just gonna go make lunch, we can have a picnic out here." Olivia headed into the house while Elliot and Kelsey continued to swim around. Twenty minutes later Olivia returned with some sandwiches and chips. Elliot lifted Kelsey onto the dock.

"Momma watch this" Kelsey said as she took off running on the slippery dock.

"Kelsey please be careful!" Olivia yelled. She watched as the 5-year-old ran and jumped off the dock into the water where Elliot caught her just before her head went under. Olivia let out a breath. "That was awesome baby now come eat." Elliot lifted himself and Kelsey onto the dock and they joined Olivia on the blanket for lunch. Kelsey couldn't wait to get back in the water. She quickly ate and impatiently waited for Elliot to finish. Once they were all done, they took their places once again; Olivia on the dock and the other two in the water. Elliot lifted Kelsey to sit next to Olivia on the dock. Kelsey smiled at Olivia. Elliot put his hands on either side of her and pulled himself up so his face was even with hers. He kissed her passionately on the lips and took her hand. He pulled her into the water with him. She immediately gasped at the cold temperature against her bare stomach.

"Elliot!" She yelled and splashed him. She put her hands on his head and pushed him under the water. She could hear Kelsey laughing behind her. " See this is what daddy gets for pulling me into the ahhhh" She yelled as Elliot grabbed her waist and pulled her under with him. They both quickly came up for air. Kelsey jumped off the dock back into Elliot's arms. The three of them spend the rest of the afternoon laughing and swimming around. That night, they curled up on the couch and watched a movie. Elliot carried Kelsey into the room and tucked her in. He walked back out and sat on Olivia's lap.

"Ow El! You're crushing my legs," She said giggling. He fell off the side and pulled her down with him. She lay completely on top of him.

"I had a lot of fun today" she whispered. He kissed the top of her head. " It is so easy to just forget everything out here."

"Good. That is the idea." He said smiling at her.

"You're so good to me," She whispered kissing his chest. She looked up and kissed his lips. One kiss let to another and once again they were shedding clothes and exploring each other in the living room. Every bad thing that has happened to them escaped her mind. She had everything she needed right here in this cabin. She never wanted to leave.


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Last chapters song: Kenny Chesney- There goes my life ; 'mama's waiting to tuck her in as she fumbles up those stairs, she smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear sleep tight, with blue eyes and bouncing curls and he cries there goes my life there goes my future my everything I love you baby good night.'_

**This one actually has two.**

Olivia, Elliot and Kelsey spent the rest of the week relaxing. No disruptions or distractions, just the love the three of them had for each other. Olivia felt as if she had died and gone to heaven. Everything she ever needed was right in this cabin. They would definitely have to drag her out of here. She was in a complete state of bliss.

Olivia carried Kelsey to her room and tucked her in. She headed back to the living room and sat down next to Elliot who immediately began rubbing her thighs.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked innocently. She looked up at him with big eyes.

"The only thing I want to do is be with you, as close to you as I can be." She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him wildly.

"Do you know what you do to me? Everything inside of me is wanting you" he paused and kissed the side of her neck " and needing you" he paused and kissed the other side. He pulled up and looked into her eyes. "I'm so in love with you" he said before kissing her lips again. "Let's get lost tonight, in each other."

Olivia woke up the smell of coffee and bacon. Elliot woke up first and decided he would make breakfast today and let Olivia sleep in. She emerged from the bedroom to find Kelsey and Elliot eating breakfast and watching cartoons. She smiled and walked over to kiss both of them on the head. After breakfast they decided to take a walk in the woods. Olivia walked in the middle holding both of their hands. Kelsey was fascinated by every tree and all the leaves. Elliot's phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out and read the text, 'get out of the woods. Not safe' from Washington. They quickly headed back to the cabin. Olivia called Cragen to see if they got anything new.

"Olivia, is everything okay?" the captain asked in a panicked voice.

"Yes Captain, everything is fine. I was just calling to see if you guys got anything new?"

"We found his hideout. We found pictures and papers with plans on them. The good thing is none of the pictures or plans involved Kelsey." Olivia let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. Okay"

"Liv, the bad thing is they were all of you. Pictures of you coming and leaving your apartment, the hotel and the precinct; some at the coffee shop and others at dinner with Elliot, uh playing with Kels at the park." Olivia gasped.

"As long as he is not after Kels, I'll be fine." Elliot, who had been playing outside with Kelsey, came running in with Kelsey in his arms

"Baby lets go." He grabbed her arm and began to pull her toward the front of the house. Officer Volmer came running in gun aimed. Kelsey began to panic and cry for Olivia.

"Olivia what is going on?" The captain asked concerned for his detectives.

"I don't know, here talk to Elliot" Olivia passed him the phone and took Kelsey from him. "Come here, baby you are okay." Volmer escorted Olivia and Kelsey to the car where Officer Washington was waiting. Elliot followed behind them.

"Yeah Cap, they saw movement in the woods. We are just getting out as a precaution. Okay, we will be there soon." Elliot got in the car and told the officers Cragen wants them at the precinct.

About an hour later they arrived at the precinct. It was crawling with people. They had everyone in the city out looking for this guy. Since Olivia and Elliot could not work the case, they went upstairs and tried to stay out of the way. Every so often Cragen, Fin or Munch would come up and fill them in. They stayed upstairs for a few hours playing games and napping. After sitting up there for 3 and half hours, Cragen and Fin both came in with questionable expressions.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked.

"Kelsey, go down to the vending machine with uncle Fin, get whatever you want." He said handing her a dollar. Fin and Kelsey exited the door. "Laura Westington was found dead in her home this morning." Olivia sighed and shook her head in disbelief. "She had her tongue cut out and her note said 'now she can't beg for her daughter.' CSU is still there as well as Melinda. They will send everything over when they are done. Now, I sent officers over to the cabin to inspect before I send you guys back." Cragen took a deep breath and looked down. "You are not going back. The place was destroyed. I guess he got in there and he just damaged everything. You will return home with a full team." Olivia could not believe this. How many more people were going to have to die, how many more things were going to be destroyed?

Olivia, Elliot and Kelsey rode in the back of a black escalade with cop cars in front and behind. They were escorted from the car into her apartment. There was a cop car outside watching, a cop on the front door, one by the elevator, one on her floor and one on the door. Olivia hated detail but if it was going to keep Kelsey safe, she would do anything.

Olivia sat on the couch with Elliot. He looked sufficiently happy. Olivia did not understand.

"What has you all smiles?" she asked laughing. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"I've got a babygirl sleeping in my bedroom and he mama laughing in my arms, I have all I need." She smiled and kissed him

The next morning Elliot, Olivia and Kelsey got ready and were escorted to their car. They sat in the back with Kelsey in the middle with Officers Washington and Volmer in the front. Volmer drove behind the escort cop car. They were proceeding through a green light when the car in front of the escort slammed on the breaks and stopped, leaving the escalade in the middle of the intersection. Out of nowhere a truck rammed into the side of the escalade, t-boning it.


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own the SVU characters**

Olivia slowly opened her eyes and could not believe the sight around her. She blinked a few times hoping it wasn't real but this image was not going away. In front of her sat Elliot, on the impact side, hunched over with an enormous gash on his head, bleeding everywhere. Kelsey sat leaning over against Elliot, both of them unconscious. The three of them were bleeding all over from little cuts from the glass flying due to impact. Olivia could feel the blood running down her face but she didn't care. She reached out to try to wake them but neither of them moved.

"Kelsey. Kels baby talk to me. Come on honey open your eyes. Baby please. " She begged. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes "Damn it!" she put her hand on the little girls neck and felt a pulse as the tears spilled out of her eyes. She could hear the sirens in the distance.

"El, Elliot." She said taking his hand. Since he was slumped over she tested his pulse on his wrist, his was very weak. "Elliot baby don't do this to me. Come on." She said as her voice cracked. She tried to open her door but it wouldn't budge. She grabbed the hardest thing she could find, broke the window and climbed out. She walked to the front of the car to check on the two other officers. She looked at Volmer who was only a few feet in front of Elliot; he had a large piece of glass sticking out of his neck. She then looked over at Washington who was struggling to get out of the car. She went over and helped him out. Help finally arrived and came over to ask them what happened. Olivia went through the story begged anyone who would listen to help her family.

"Okay Detective Benson they are doing everything they can to get your family out of the car but right now we need to look at your head." Cragen ran on to the scene to see yelling. For once he was glad to see Olivia yelling. He quickly approached her.

"No, no don't touch me. Get away from me! Them! Go help them please!" Olivia pushed everyone away from her and ran back to the car.

"She refuses to be treated Captain." One of the medics said to him unsure of what to do. "Honestly, she lost a lot of blood with that head wound. I am not sure how she is still standing."

"She is in mommy mode. Her daughter in unconscious, its adrenaline." He walked over to Olivia to find her talking to her unconscious family. "Liv, you really need to get checked out, that wound looks bad."

"If this were you, and I was unresponsive you would refuse treatment too." She took a deep breath and looked back into the car. "Here I stand with everything to lose; all I know is I don't want to ever see the end. This is my family Don, I can't lose them." He took her into his arms

"You won't."

One of the medics slid into the car and began to check all of their pulses.

" Victim number one backs-seat, little girl, pulse… strong." Olivia and Don let out a huge sigh of relief. " Victim number two also back-seat, middle aged male, pulse… weak and fading we need to move fast." Olivia felt sick to her stomach, literally. " Victim number three driver, middle aged male, pulse… none. Victim deceased." She squatted down to the ground; she could not believe this was happening. The medic who was still in the car put a neck brace on both Kelsey and Elliot. The fire department had arrived and was preparing to cut Elliot, Kelsey and Volmer out of the car. The medic, still in the car covered them all with the firefighters jackets and patiently waited until the door and roof were off. Elliot's leg was bleeding pretty badly. They carefully lifted him onto a stretcher and wheeled him off doing the same with Kelsey. Olivia jumped in the back of Kelsey's ambulance, as did Cragen with Elliot's. Once they were in the hospital Olivia and Cragen were forced away from the victims' sides. After about a half hour a nurse came and got Olivia, she put her in her own room to her cleaned up and look at her wound. She was all cleaned up except for her blood-covered clothes when the Kelsey's doctor came out.

"Detective Benson, we are running multiple tests on your daughter but we are not sure why she has not woken up. Aside from the cuts and bruises from the accident, Kelsey is perfectly healthy and I do not see a medical reason as to why she is still unconscious because she did not hit her head on anything to have gotten a concussion. We obviously will continue to monitor her and run tests but like I said I am not sure what is going on here."

"Can.. can we see her?" she whispered, not trying to be quiet but because she didn't have the strength in her voice to speak normally.

"Yes, of course; right this way." Olivia and Cragen followed the doctor back the hallway and into a little room. Kelsey looked so fragile and broken lying there yet somehow she looked peaceful. Olivia felt the tears building up in her eyes are she leaned over and kissed the little girls head. She pulled up a chair and held tight to the little girls hand. There was a light knock on the door and young nurse poked her head in.

"Excuse me, Detective Benson your husband is awake." She said with a smile. Olivia gave a smile back.

"Okay thank you." Olivia awkwardly looked over at Don.

"Go, I will stay with Kels." Olivia kissed the little girls head one more time before she followed the nurse down the hall. She entered his room and he smiled at her

"Thank God" she said running in and hugging him. "Don't ever do that to me again. I was so scared" she leaned back and kissed his lips.

"How's Kels?" he asked slightly afraid of the answer. Olivia's eyes filled with tears.

"She wont wake up. They don't know why. They said they couldn't find anything that is medically wrong with her and they cant figure out why she is still unconscious." There was another knock at the door. A doctor walked in and shook Olivia's hand.

"You must be his wife, hello I am Doctor Schmitt."

"Olivia, hi."

"So your husband here is a lucky lucky man. He has a mild concussion and 17 stitches in his head as well as a fractured leg but other than that he is great."

"And that makes him lucky?" Olivia questioned laughing slightly.

"Well with the description of the accident and the size of his head wound, I honestly expected him to be in a coma for at least a week but we will get started on that leg in about a half hour and then guys are good to go." He said with a smile.

"Uh Doctor I need to be moved" the doctor gave him a questionable look. " See my daughter was in the car with me and she still has not woken up and the doctors can't seem to figure out why and I would really like to be down there." Elliot said taking Olivia's hand. The doctors' smile faded.

"Ohh that little girl is yours." He paused for a moment making Olivia sick "She's a cutie. We have been calling specialists all over the country trying to figure out what is going on with her. Of course, I will send someone in to move you right away." Olivia started blankly at the door the doctor just left out of.

"Liv? .. Olivia?" Elliot asked bringing Olivia back to reality. Her eye instantly filled with tears.

"She has to be okay Elliot, she has to be." She wiped her eyes and he watched her transform from mommy-mode to cop-mode in seconds. "The other driver is dead. Munch and Fin are trying to see what they can find on him because there is no way this was an accident."

"Okay, let them handle the investigation. Your attention needs to be on Kelsey. Why don't you go back down to her room and I will be down soon." Olivia nodded and got up. She leaned over and kissed his lips.

"I love you," she said as she turned to leave.

"I love you more" she turned around and smirked at him before heading back to Kelsey's room. As walked down the hall three nurses ran past her making her very nervous. As she approached Kelsey's room she saw Cragen standing outside hanging his head and she started to run.

"What the hell is going on?" she yelled running up to Cragen. He looked at her and tried to speak but nothing came out. Olivia reached for the door but a nurse stopped her.

"Mam you cannot go in there" she said walking over to physically stop Olivia.

"That's my daughter I am going in" she yelled trying to push past the nurse and Cragen. Other nurses started to gather around trying to help control Olivia. "What is going on? Let me go! Let me see my kid!" she continued to yell. Cragen ran down the hall to Elliot's room and burst through the door.

"Cap what's going on?"

"Elliot I was, I was just sitting there and all the machines started beeping and they said she wasn't breathing so they kicked me out. Now Olivia is down there and they won't let her in and she is freaking out."

"I have to get down there." He said trying to get up.

"Elliot you need to rest"

"Liv needs me, I have to go. Help me up"

Olivia stood still screaming trying to get in the room until one of the nurses they work with on cases came over.

"Olivia, she is going to be okay but you have to calm down so we can get back to our job and help her." Tears spilled out of her eyes and she simply slid down the wall to sit on the floor. She sat there and cried. Don came running down the hall pushing Elliot in the wheelchair in front of him.

"Liv. Baby. " He sighed seeing her there on the floor. Elliot got as close to her as he could and took her hand.

"She is going to be okay sweetheart" Olivia just shook her head and cried harder.

"I just want to see her. I need to make sure she is okay."

"She will be. As soon as they are done I'm sure they will let you in."

2 hours had passed and Elliot was put back in his room. Olivia sat in chair next to his bed and starred at the wall. She could not believe this was happening. She felt sick about it. She still was unable to see Kelsey and it was breaking her heart. The only reason Olivia was okay with this is because Kelsey had an Officer outside her door that only let a certain few people in her room.

"What's on your mind baby?" Elliot asked rubbing his thumb on her cheek.

"I'm trying to figure all of this out. Like how they pulled this off? How you are going to handle your leg? What if Kelsey isn't okay? How are you going to work? How will Kels be after all of this? How Washington is doing? What the hell happened to Volmer and how to explain this to his family?" Elliot cut her off.

"Liv. Out of every single question you just asked, you never said the word 'I' once. Everything is going to be okay and it will all work out but you need to take care of yourself before you can take care of everyone else."

"I'm fine Elliot. My focus needs to be you and Kelsey."

"No Liv, your focus right now needs to be you. Kels is fine. She will be fine, as will I. So for right now while there is nothing going on just sit and relax, okay? Take care of yourself Liv so that when Kelsey does wake you can be there for her 100%." Olivia just sighed. She knew he was right. Right now there was nothing she could do but sit and wait.


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Last chapters song: Lone Star -Lets Be Us Again ' Here I stand with everything to lose and all I know is I don't want to ever see it end'_

Later that day Olivia was sitting next to Elliot's when a nurse came running in his room.

"She's up! She is up!" Olivia was on her feet and out the door within seconds. Elliot sat up in his bed and continuously hit the call button trying to get a nurse to come in and wheel him down there. Olivia and the nurse entered the room and saw another nurse as well as her doctor in the room.

"Her eyes are open, her heart rate is strong and she is breathing on her own everything is looking good." The doctor said smiling at Olivia. She walked over and kissed the little girls head running her hand over her cheek.

"Hey baby" she said looking into her little eyes. Olivia immediately panicked and looked up at the doctor with tears in her eyes. There is no way Kelsey would not smile at Olivia the second she saw her face. Olivia grabbed her hand and squeezed it but the little girl did not grab back.

"Why isn't she moving or talking?" The doctor looked at her puzzled.

"She may be in shock." Olivia just nodded her head.

"This is only temporary right?" she asked in a low voice slightly afraid of the answer.

"It should be" with that he and his nurses turned and left the room. Olivia sat on the side of the bed clinging tight to the little girls hand.

"My sweet girl. I'm so sorry. Bad things just keep happening to you and I can't seem to stop it. I am trying though I promise. I would do anything to keep you safe. I would feel it all for you if I could, all the pain. I wish I could just take it away." Kelsey just blinked her little blue eyes and continued to stare into Olivia's. "You have to be strong for me and fight through this baby. You are a tough little girl and will make it. I know you will and I will be here with you the whole time. I am not going to leave you Kels. I love you so so much sweetheart" Olivia said starting to cry. She picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. Kelsey now had tears forming in her eyes too. Olivia sat up and wiped the tear away from her eye and kissed her cheek. "You rest up so you can get better and we can go home!" Olivia sat back down in the chair and held on tightly to Kelsey's hand. An hour later Kelsey had fallen asleep and there was a soft knock on the door,

"Hey Baby-girl, how you holding up?" Fin asked approaching Olivia and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Fin, thanks." She answered unconvincingly.

"How are they doing?"

"They are still not sure what is going on with Kelsey. They think it may be a severe concussion based on how she kind of floats in and out of consciousness and El will start physical therapy tomorrow for his leg.

"How is Kels dealing with this?"

"When she is up, she just looks at me with this expression like she is asking me to help her and there is nothing I can do, it breaks my heart. In her eyes I am a hero. I am strong and wise, I know no fear but the truth is plain to see she was sent to rescue me. I see who I want to be, in my daughters eyes." As Olivia finished her last words Kelsey's little hand tightened around her finger.

"Liv, you are" he stopped when he saw the amazed look on her face. When she wrapped her hand around her finger, it put a smile in Olivia's heart. Everything became a little clearer and she realized what life was all about. It's hanging on when your heart has had enough and giving more when you feel like giving up. Olivia learned a lesson through her daughter.

"Kels, sweetheart?" Olivia asked squeezing her little hand. Olivia could feel a little motion her Kelsey's hand as if she were trying to squeeze back. Olivia frantically hit the call button for the nurse.

"What's going on?" A nurse asked rushing in.

"She wrapped her hand around my finger" Olivia said looking down at her daughter in amazement, maybe her speech worked. The nurse paged for the doctor and before long a whole medical team was back in Kelsey's room.

**Sorry I know it has been too long and this was really short. I apologize. I need some feedback from you guys on how you feel about the story for a little inspiration so please please please review! I will love you forever. Thank you so much for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own the SVU characters**

**2 months later.**

Olivia woke up to a strange noise coming from the other side of the room. She rolled over and noticed Elliot trying to get out of bed and walk.

"Baby what are you doing? You still have to be careful." She said getting out of bed to help him.

"I'm fine Liv, I can do this myself." He said slightly irritated that for the past 2 months he had to depend on her for everything.

"Elliot if you keep trying to do things on your own you are just going to make it worse. If you want to get better you need to rest and heal. Now, let me help you." He knew she was right but he wanted things to be back to normal. Olivia helped him out to the kitchen and made them coffee. She headed for the shower as he sat on the couch with his coffee and reading the paper. A few minutes later her heard little feet pattering on the floor. Kelsey rounded the corner and sat down with him on the couch.

After breakfast the three of them headed for the doctors office, both Elliot and Kelsey had check up appointments. Elliot's doctor told him he was doing great and recovering much faster than expected. He had 2 months of physical therapy left and then he should be cleared. Still not fully understanding what exactly happened with Kelsey, she had regular checkups, but everything seemed to be going fine.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, just laying around and resting. Elliot lay on the couch while Olivia and Kelsey played games, colored and did anything else to keep a 5 year old busy all day. Elliot's phone rang multiple times before he finally answered.

"Hello?" he said quietly. Olivia looked over with a questionable expression wondering who it was. Elliot looked back and her and quickly turned away. "I can't talk right now. I will call you later." He hung up the phone and acted as if nothing had ever happened. These mysterious phone calls had been going on for days and Olivia was beginning to get pissed. Every time she confronted him about it, he denied anything was going on, it was just work or the doctor and to just trust him. She was beginning to take this personally. She tried her best to trust him but she couldn't take it anymore. After two weeks of these suspicious phone calls and ignoring her and Kelsey, Olivia had had enough. One quiet evening after dinner, Olivia was putting Kelsey to bed,

"Momma, why doesn't E like me anymore?" the little girl asked in the saddest voice.

"Hey. What makes you say that?" Olivia asked truly saddened by her words. Her little blue eyes filled with tears. "Baby talk to me, what is going on?"

"E is different. He doesn't pick me up, go to the park or watch cartoons with me in the morning. He doesn't like me anymore."

"Kelsey that is so not true. E loves you very very much. Nothing is ever going to change that." This was breaking her heart. How could she convince this little girl of Elliot's feelings when she wasn't even sure of them? "Baby E is just trying to make his leg feel better but I promise you when he is all better he will go right back to chancing you around the park, okay? Come here baby. I am so sorry you feel that way sweetheart. E loves you very much." Olivia said taking her daughter into her arms and holding her tight. After she drifted to sleep, Olivia decided to talk to Elliot about the situation. She was upset about it before but just listening to her daughter cry about how he is acting put her over the edge. He was sitting on the edge of the bed when she walked in. He never even looked up when she entered the room.

"Elliot we need to talk." He just nodded his head and continued looked down at his phone. It began to ring and he quickly answered before she could see who it was. Olivia could hear a female voice on the other end of the phone. She could feel the anger rising in her. Elliot told the woman he couldn't talk now but her would call her back in ten minutes. Olivia was livid. She came in here to calmly resolve this but now she didn't even want to look at him. After he hung up, he looked up to see her face turning red.

"Liv, I."

"I just spent 20 minutes holding my crying daughter, who thinks that you don't like her anymore Elliot. If this is how it's gonna be, then I quit. " She walked out of the bedroom and left the apartment. Elliot sat there in disbelief. What had he done? He sat on the bed for fifteen minutes, he never moved. He didn't know how to fix this.

A half hour after she stormed out, Elliot heard the front door open. The bedroom door slowly creaked open revealing her tear-stained face. She immediately walked to her dresser and grabbed her pajamas and then headed for the door again.

"Liv wait." He almost begged. She stopped where she was but never turned to look at him. "Come here Liv. We need to talk." She walked over and stood in front of him with a saddened look on her face. "Elliot what the hell is going on with you?" She asked in an angry voice.

"Nothing Liv, now many times have we talked about this?"

"You are acting different Elliot. You are taking secret phone calls, only talk on the phone alone and I just heard a woman's voice on the phone. You are killing yourself trying to get better, for what? Kelsey and I have been pushed aside for whatever else you have going on, obviously that is more important to you. She thinks you don't like her anymore Elliot and honestly I am starting to feel that way too" She took a deep breath and looked down. "I hate to ask this but, but Elliot is there someone else? Just tell me now" She whispered with tears in her eyes. His eyes almost popped out of his head.

"What? Oh my God. Olivia, no never. Come here" He took her hands and sat her down on the bed next to him. "Olivia I love you more than I have ever loved anything in this world. You and Kelsey are my life. There is absolutely no one else, ever. You're the only one I ever want to be with. When the time is right I will tell you what is going on but right now I just can't. Baby I am so sorry I made you think that. I love you so much. First thing tomorrow I will talk to Kelsey. I will make this up to both of you." He said kissing her temple.

"If you say nothing is going on I believe you. Its just, I." The lump in her throat grew bigger as she tried not to cry. She grabbed her pajamas once again and headed for the living room.

"Where are you going?" He asked innocently. She turned to look at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You didn't see her face." Olivia said as her voice cracked. "I just want to be alone for a little bit." She walked into the bathroom, changed her clothes and headed for the couch. Elliot continued to sit there in disbelief. Olivia knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep so she went to check on Kelsey. The tears spilled out of her eyes as she watched her daughter sleep so peacefully. She returned to the couch and just lay there. A few hours later she heard a noise coming from the hallway. She sat up to see Elliot struggling his way toward her.

"Elliot, you seriously need to be careful." She said getting off the couch to go help him.

"I know you are not sleeping because I am not either. I am not going to let you go to bed mad at me Olivia." He said as they sat down on the couch.

"Elliot its fine. I just needed to cool off and think for a little while." He grasped her hand tight in his.

"I am so sorry for the way I have been acting lately. I am going to do everything I can to make it up to you baby I promise." For the first time in almost 2 weeks she looked into his eyes. She could see the sadness and regret and knew he was telling the truth. She nodded her head and smiled slightly. "Come here" he said pulling her into his chest and holding her tight. "I love you Olivia. So so so so much baby." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too El." They both slowly drifted off to sleep.

**I am so sorry I know it has been forever! I apologize! As for the rest of the story I would like some feed back as of where you guys would like the story to go. I could go thought Kelsey growing up and the E/O relationship developing, keep it light and fluffy or I could end it. Feel free to drop some ideas, I want to keep you guys interested and give you what you want!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Last chapters song: I lost it; Kenny Chesney: 'if this is how its gonna be then I quit.' _

A month had passed since their late night fight and things seemed to be going much better. Elliot was able to walk and function almost normally and Kelsey had no changes since her last checkup. Elliot was still taking mysterious phone calls but Olivia trusted him and just let it be. After dinner the three of them layed on the couch and watched a movie. The little girls eyes grew heavy so Elliot scooped Kelsey up in his arms and held her out to say goodnight to Olivia.

"Goodnight baby" Olivia said kissing the sweet little girl

"G'night Momma, I love you."

"I love you more" She yelled as Elliot carried her to her room. Olivia always added the 'more' on the end when Elliot or Kelsey said they loved her. He plopped Kelsey down on the bed and tucked her in. He sat next to the bed and read her a story. When he finished he just sat there and looked at her falling asleep.

"You'll always be my little girl" She giggled and smiled at his words. He leaned down, kissed her head and headed for the door.

"Good night sweetheart" He said turning off the light. " I love you" he whispered in the moonlight at her door, as he walked away he heard her say

"Daddy, love you more" Elliot's eyes widened. He left the room to see Olivia standing outside the door with tears in her eyes.

"Did you hear that?" he asked overly excited. Olivia threw her arms around him. Not only did she just tell him she loved him too but she called him daddy for the first time. Elliot held her tight in his arms and had never been more sure of anything.

The next day while Olivia was at the store, Elliot coached Kelsey for their skit. He pulled out his phone and sent her a quick text. _Babe I had to run to the precinct real quick, brought Kels with me. Meet me here when you're done._ Olivia did as she was asked and headed for the precinct. She stepped off the elevator and heard silence. She slowly rounded the corner and saw an empty squad room except for Kelsey sitting on her desk smiling at her.

"Hey baby. What's going on?" she asked walking over and kissing the little girls head. Kelsey just continued to smile. Olivia grabbed her little hands noticing a plastic ring on her left ring finger.

"Did you get married without telling me young lady?" Olivia asked jokingly. The little girl just giggled.

"E gave it to me." She replied smiling.

"Oh really now. Let me see. Ohhhh it gorgeous!" she said as her phone rang. It was a text from Fin asking her to stop by the precinct. She replied and told him she was already there, in the meantime the 5 year old had switched the plastic ring with a real diamond ring. Kelsey continued to hold her hand for Olivia to look. She took her hand again looking but not noticing at first. She looked at it for a few seconds and the gasped.

"Kelsey, where" She stopped when she heard someone behind her. Olivia turned around to see Elliot kneeling on the floor. Her hand immediately covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. Kelsey jumped down from the desk, handed him the ring and stood next to him, both of them looking up at Olivia. She had never felt more loved in her whole life.

"Olivia, 11 years ago I first layed eyes on you here in this very room." He took her hands in his. "I changed that day, I fell so in love with you and everyday since then I fall a little harder. So much has happened since that first day but no matter what, we stuck together. So many things should have torn us apart, but they didn't. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I've been carrying this around since before the accident, I was just waiting for the right time. Last night, when she called me daddy, I knew the time was right and I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Let me give your daughter a father. I love you so much Olivia, will you marry me?" She stood there speechless. Kelsey stepped over and stood in front of Olivia like she was told to do. "Will you both marry me?" Olivia put her hands on the little girls shoulders and nodded.

"Yes Elliot. We will marry you." He slowly slid the ring on her finger, stood up and kissed her. He held her tight for a few minutes and then leaned down to Kelsey's level.

"Thanks for your help Champ." He said kissing her head.

Later that night, after Kelsey went to bed, Olivia and Elliot sat on the couch wrapped up in each other. Olivia continuously played with the ring on her finger.

"Do you like it?" he asked moving the hair out of her face.

"I love it El. It's beautiful. Thank you." She replied and kissed him. "This was one of the best days."

"Oh it isn't over yet sweetheart." He leaned over the couch and pulled out a bag. Olivia took the bag with a puzzled look on her face. First she took out a towel, then sunscreen, a white bikini and finally and envelope. Inside where 3 plane tickets to the Bahamas.

"Oh my gosh! El! We are really going?" Elliot couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

"Yes baby we are really going. I thought before I return fully to work and before Kelsey starts kindergarten we should take a vacation, as a family." She leaned in close and kissed his lips.

"Thank you. I'm so excited!"

"Now do you see why I couldn't tell you about my phone calls?" he asked tickling her side.

"Yes. And now I feel like shit for overreacting and getting mad."

"Don't. That wasn't the point of this. I want you to be excited. We are going to the Bahamas and it will be Kelsey's first time at the beach. It will be fun." She could help but smile.

"Now this is definitely the best day."

"Ah just wait one more thing." Olivia looked at him puzzled. He picked her up over his shoulder and headed for the bedroom, both of them with smiles on their faces.


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Last chapters song: My little girl: Tim McGraw; 'Sometimes you're asleep I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door, as I walk away I hear you say Daddy love you more'_

**Okay so the story is going to jump around a little bit because I want Kelsey to be older. I apologize if it is confusing or not what you wanted and you're disappointed but I hope you still enjoy it! **

**10 years later**

Olivia sat on the couch flipping through old pictures in a photo album. In the beginning of the book were old pictures from when Kelsey first came to live with her. She flipped the page to see Kelsey sitting on her desk at work, Olivia holding her and kissing her little cheeks and many more. She turned another page, there sat her 4 favorite pictures. Olivia could feel the tears forming in her eyes. On the top right was her favorite picture of Kelsey and Elliot; he had her wrapped up tight in his arms, she had her head thrown back laughing as he was trying to kiss her cheek. Below that was a picture of Kelsey as a toddler sleeping on Elliot's chest. Next to that one was of Olivia asleep and the little girl was snuggled in so close to her chest. Above that was Olivia's favorite picture ever; she was holding Kelsey on her hip, they were both looking at each other laughing. She wiped a tear from her eye when she heard the front door swing open; in walked the almost 16 year-old. She threw her book bag down on the floor and headed straight for the refrigerator.

"Uh hello to you too." Olivia said sarcastically. Kelsey came into the living room with a bottle of water and sat next to Olivia on the couch, giving her a hug.

"Hi, sorry. I just had the worst day ever. First, look at my hair; it's a mess. I have an English paper due tomorrow and I have absolutely no idea what to do it on. Then I bombed my math test and lastly the creepy kid in my English class was hitting on me again in front of everyone! Mom it's not funny, it is so embarrassing." Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the problems her daughter had for it to be considered the "worst day ever."

"I'm sorry you had a bad day baby." She said rubbing her back. Kelsey picked up the photo album and then looked back at Olivia.

"I was reminiscing on the good old days when I had to carry you everywhere and you needed me." Kelsey smiled and leaned her head on Olivia's shoulder still looking at the pictures.

"This one is my all time favorite of us." Kelsey said smiling at the same photo Olivia claimed her favorite.

"I love that one too" Sitting here looking at these old pictures, Kelsey suddenly got a great idea.

"I'm gonna go start my homework." She said getting off the couch and heading for her room.

"Okay, your dad will be home soon. So dinner in about and hour." Kelsey sat in front of her computer feverishly typing her English paper. After three hours of hard work, only pausing for dinner, Kelsey had finally finished her paper. She felt very proud of this work and quickly turned it in online. There was a light knock on the door and then Olivia entered. Kelsey quickly minimized the screen so her mother couldn't see it.

"Hey baby, how's the paper going?"

"It is going really well actually"

"What topic did you chose? Mind if I take a look?" Olivia asked moving closer to the screen.

"Uh mom, Ill show you when I am done. Okay?" She answered slightly defensive. She wasn't sure if she wanted Olivia to see her writing or not, so for now she told a little white lie and said she wasn't done yet.

"Okay, okay. Well I am going to head to bed." Olivia kissed the top of her head. "Good night sweetheart, I love you. I'll see ya in the morning."

"G'night mom, love you more." Olivia smiled at her words, even thought they said the same thing every night.

"Please say goodnight to your father." She said and she was out the door. Kelsey slowly got up and walked to the living room; Elliot was sitting on the couch. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"G'night dad" she said kissing the side of his face. Elliot put his hand on top of her arms,

"Goodnight babygirl."

The next day, Olivia got an email from Kelsey's teacher asking her to come in after work because she wanted to talk about Kelsey's work. Olivia was slightly confused; she knew Kelsey was doing really well in all of her classes. After her shift, she headed toward the school and entered the classroom.

"Detective Benson, hi my name is Connie Barr. I am Kelsey's English teacher."

"Hello." Olivia said shaking the woman's hand.

"She is not in trouble, don't worry." Olivia smiled and let out a small sigh. "I asked you here today because your daughter wrote an extraordinary paper about her hero and I thought you should read it; it's about you. I asked her if she was going to show you and she said she didn't think so, but maybe someday. I think she may be embarrassed to be a teenager gushing over her mother but it is a beautiful paper. If I were you, I would want to read it. " Olivia looked at her puzzled. She took the paper from her hands and began to read.

"She titled it 'Because She Loved Me'."

_As a child, my father did terrible things to my brothers and me. Unmentionable things that I could get kicked out of school for ever revealing. I hate him for what he did to us, but in a way I am glad because it lead me to receiving the best gift I could ever get, my mother. When I was three years old my father shot and killed 6 of my brothers in front of me and one of my other brothers, who was injured in the incident and did not make it. I was the hiding in the back closet when Detective Olivia Benson of the Special Victims Unit burst into the house and saved me. For the past 13 years I have been lucky enough to call that amazing woman my mother. She is my strength when I am weak, she is my voice when I cannot speak, and she is my eye when I cannot see. She always sees the best there is in me. She lifts me up when I cannot reach; I am everything I am today because she loved me. If it were not for her, there is absolutely no doubt in my mind I would no longer be on this earth. She truly saved my life. She has stood by me through the most horrifying moments of my life and did nothing but continue to love me. I was a very damaged and broken little kid that she welcomed with wide-open arms into her life and nursed me back to health. I know she would do absolutely anything to protect me; she almost lost her life defending me. The funny thing is, she thinks she is the lucky one. I really hit the mom jackpot with her. She is honestly the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, I would be so lost without her. My mother is where I pull my strength from; she is my strength. My world is a better place because of her. She also gave me the most amazing father anyone could have. I learn so much from both of them everyday and I am so thankful to have them in my life. My mom is truly an amazing woman; an inspiration and I hope to someday be half of the woman she is today. My life started out unbearable and horrifying but thanks to one extraordinary woman, my life is perfect. I am everything I am, because she loved me. _

Olivia had tears streaming down her face. This was one of the most beautiful things she had ever read.

"She is a remarkable young lady. Someone would never know what happened to her, you really did an amazing job." Olivia just nodded her head, trying to compose herself. "You can keep that copy if you'd like."

"Yes I would. Thank you so much." Olivia shook her hand and headed home. She walked into the apartment to see Kelsey setting the table and Elliot bringing the food out.

"We made you dinner tonight mom since you always make it for us" Kelsey said with a big smile on her face. Olivia wanted to cry again but she didn't want Kelsey to know she read her paper. She walked over and kissed the teenagers forehead.

"Thank you so much baby." She then turned to Elliot and kissed his lips. The three of them sat around the table talking, laughing and enjoying their meal. Later that night when Kelsey walked into Olivia's room to say goodnight, she saw she was lying her bed crying. Olivia couldn't help but replay the words from her paper in her mind. Kelsey walked over and stood in front of her.

"Mom what's wrong?" She asked sitting next to her on the bed. She couldn't help the tears from spilling out of her eyes. It is the worst feeling in the world to see your mother crying. Olivia wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Nothing baby. I am sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, why don't you go to sleep. It is getting late."

"No mom, you are crying. What is going on?" Olivia sighed heavily, now she had to tell her.

"Your teacher showed me your paper." Kelsey's eyes dropped from Olivia's, her eyes spilling over with tears too.

"I really meant what I said mom. It wasn't just for the paper and a good grade."

"I know sweetheart." Olivia said pulling the saddened teen toward her and holding her tight. "I am so lucky to have you. You truly are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much."

"I love you too momma. I am the lucky one." Kelsey laid down next to Olivia and slowly drifted to sleep in her mother's arms.


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Last chapters song: Because You Loved Me; Celine Deon- " You are my strength when I am weak, you are my voice when I couldn't speak, you are my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in my lifted me up when I couldn't reach.. Im everything I am because you loved me.. My world is a better place because of you. _

_**Okay so anything that is italicized is a memory that Olivia is flashing back too. **_

The next morning Olivia yet again found herself looking at old pictures. She really enjoyed reliving their old memories. She looked through pictures of their vacation to the Bahamas and their magnificent beach wedding.

_The day had been gorgeous, the sun was shining and it was warm. Their friends and Elliot's kids flew down from New York for the big event that evening. It was a beautiful wedding on the beach at sunset. Kelsey made the perfect flower girl and looked adorable in her little white dress. The small wedding went off without a hitch and everyone had a blast. There were too many pictures taken for Olivia to pick her favorite but one of her favorites where of their first dance; the two of them dancing so close, with Kelsey in between. After the event, their guests offered to watch Kelsey for the night to give the couple some alone time. Once on the beach, twice in the bed and once the next morning in the shower, the two couldn't get enough of each other. They enjoyed the rest of their peaceful vacation wishing they never had to come home__. _

Olivia couldn't help but smile at all of the wedding photos. It was definitely once of the best days of her life. She turned the page and saw one of her favorite pictures of Elliot and Kelsey.

"_It is your job to protect this city, not threaten its citizens!" Tucker said raising his voice_

"_It is my job to protect my family." She yelled right back in his face. "Have you ever loved someone so much you would give your life for them, not the expression, no literally give your life for them. When they know they're your heart and you know you are their armor and you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her." Olivia said blowing steam out of her ears. "He tried to kill my family! My kid was in the hospital for a week so excuse me if you thing I am too involved in this case."_

"_That still doesn't give you the right to go threaten the girls father. You're a cop for Christ sakes Benson. " _

"_He is not her father. A father doesn't do those things to his daughter. And yes I think I do have that right. I am a mother before I am a cop Tucker." She pulled out a picture of Kelsey unconscious and bloody after the accident. "You want to tell me that you could look at this not do a damn thing about it?" Elliot came around the corner with Kelsey in his arms to see what was going on. _

"_You are a cop Benson, you cant do that. What about that aren't you understanding?" He screamed in her face. _

"_Hey! Don't yell at her." Kelsey yelled back at Tucker. _

"_That kid really changed you didn't it Benson. Maybe I should have taken her away after all because clearly it did nothing but make you a soft cop. What happened to badass Benson? She turned into an overprotective mother who threatens people when they look at a child that is not even hers the wrong way." He said yelling at the end. _

"_You're an asshole you know that? I know you would have much rather her stayed where she was and get killed but because I am a cop, I didn't let that happen. Look at her." Olivia said pointing at the little girl crying in Elliot's arms. "If you can look at her and honestly say you would not do everything in your power to protect her, you must really not have a heart after all." She stated and stormed away. The three of them left the precinct. As they were walking out Kelsey, who was still crying, was looking over Elliot's shoulder at Olivia. Olivia snapped a picture. The sun was in front of them so you see the broadness of Elliot's outline in the sun with Kelsey's little sad face looking over his shoulder into her mother's eyes. _

She flipped through a few more pages when one fell out. Olivia picked the photo from the floor and felt tears forming in her eyes; this photo was taken after she questioned Kelsey about what happened at Joe fields house after she was sent back.

"_Kelsey, I have some questions about what happened when you were at your dads." Olivia asked the little girl who sat at the table coloring. She just continued coloring un-phased by the question. "Kels?" Olivia spoke up and moved closer to her. _

"_What do you wanna know?" she replied in the saddest voice. _

"_I want to know what happened to you. How you ended up in the hospital." _

"_I got yelled at because I talked to you. He hit me, really hard but I didn't care because I would rather talk to you and then get hit than not talk to you at all." Olivia could feel the tears building up. " I didn't get to eat. I was so hungry and I just kept thinking Wiv would let me eat. Each day I would wake up and he would hit me and kick me because I fell asleep before he was finished." Olivia couldn't stop the tears from the streaming down her face. She just wanted to hold Kelsey tight in her arms and take her home but she couldn't. Olivia's heart was breaking hearing this sweet little girl talk about the awful things that happened to her. She knew all the terrible things Joe Fields did to her but actually hearing her say them was too much. _

"_I don't wanna talk about it anymore." _

"_I know it is hard babe but I need to know so I can make sure it never happens again." _

"_I live with you now. It wont happen anymore cause I'm with you." Olivia let out a sigh. She didn't want to force her to relive the traumatic experience but they needed to know. Cragen knocked loudly on the glass signaling for Olivia to come out but the noise scared Kelsey causing her to jump. _

"_You're okay baby. It was just someone knocking. You are okay, I will be right back." Kelsey jumped out of the chair with a scared expression. _

"_Please don't leave me." She begged. Olivia's heart broke for the scared little girl. A few seconds later the door opened and in walked Elliot. _

"_I got this Liv. Cap wants to talk to you." He sat Kelsey back down and started up a conversation about her drawing. Olivia met the Captain on the other side of the glass. _

"_What is going on?" she asked in reference to why she was pulled out. Cragen sighed heavily. _

"_Liv, I know she is young but she isn't dumb. She is a protector. She knows what she says will hurt you, she stopped the second she saw a tear." _

"_It is just so hard to hear her say it." She said wiping her eyes_

"_No one is faulting you Liv. It's difficult for me to hear and I have nowhere near the connection you have with her. It is hard but we are gonna see if she will open up to Elliot." Olivia nodded and turned back to the glass. _

"_Kid, why did you stop talking to Liv?" Elliot asked in the softest tone. The little girl sighed and blinked back tears. _

"_I made her cry. I don't like when she cries so I stopped. I don't want her to be sad." She answered with tears rolling down her face. _

"_She is just sad because of what happened to you. It is not fault." Elliot sat down next to her. "Can you tell me what happened?" Olivia took a deep breath on the other side of the glass. _

"_It was really scary" she began to speak and the tears just kept coming from both Kelsey and Olivia's eyes. "I wasn't allowed to wear pants or eat or leave my room. They would come to me." She said swallowing hard. _

"_Who Kels? Who would come to you?" _

"_Joe and his friends. They would take turns until I fell asleep. I would wake up the next morning bleeding and then Joe would hit me because I fell asleep. Then I told him I wanted to live with Olivia and he was a bad dad because a real dad wouldn't do this. He put something really hot on me. I cried and begged him to stop; he laughed at me. Then stuck things inside of me down there until I was bleeding and crying. It hurt really bad. I told him one day Olivia was going to come save me; she didn't come. He took something really hard and pushed it down on my fingers. I couldn't move them." Olivia couldn't handle this anymore. She slid down the wall and sat on floor bawling, continuing to listen to Kelsey's story. "After a while I guess I got used to it because I stopped bleeding. That is when he said 'I haven't seen blood in a while' and he pulled out a sharp grey thing and poked me in the side. The next thing I remember was waking up and Liv holding my hand. I was so happy to see her. I knew I would be okay because she was with me. The whole time I was with Joe I kept hearing her voice in my head telling me I would be okay and she loved me and to keep fighting. I knew if I did what she told me I would be okay and I would be with her again soon" Elliot now had tears in his eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder and just looked into her tearful eyes. _

"_You are so brave Kelsey. I know Olivia is so proud of you." When Kelsey came out of that room, Olivia hugged her tighter than she has ever hugged anyone in life. _

She sat back and wiped her eyes. Olivia knew it probably wasn't true but she liked to think Kelsey no longer remembered those horrific details. She flipped through a few more pages and finally found and empty one. She lifted the plastic and carefully placed Kelsey's school paper in the album.


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Last chapters song: When I'm gone; Eminem- "__Have you ever loved someone so much you'd give an arm for them, not the expression, no literally give your arm for them. When they know they're your heart and you know you are their armor and you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her"_

Kelsey's birthday was quickly approaching and Olivia had no idea what to get her. She sat in the living searching the Internet and writing things down when Elliot joined her.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" he asked kissing the top of her head and sitting next to her. She tore the piece of paper off the pad, crinkled it up and threw it across the room along with the others. Elliot smoothed his hand over her back and asked again. "Liv what's going on?" Kelsey took a break from her homework to go get a snack. She walked halfway down the hallway and heard their conversation. She stopped and quietly stood in the hall.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do for Kelsey's birthday and it is driving me insane. I can't find anything."

"Okay well maybe I can help. What are some of your ideas?" Olivia let out a deep breath.

"They are over there in the growing pile of crumpled up paper." She said pissed off.

"Its okay babe, we will figure it out"

"Elliot her birthday is in 4 days. You only turn 16 once and I want it to be special."

"Liv I am sure whatever you choose will be fine. That kid adores you Olivia. She was raised the right way. You could order a pizza and it just be the two of you and she would be happy."

"I want it to be perfect for her. She is going to be 16 El. She deserves the world and I can't give it to her. It is the worst feeling." Elliot just grabbed her and held her tight.

"I'm sorry you feel that way baby. We will do everything we can to make it special for her."

Kelsey just stood in the hallway with tears in her eyes. She felt horrible. She turned and hurried back to her bedroom. Lying on her bed, she let the tears fall. She felt bad because Olivia felt bad. Her birthday wasn't anything special and she didn't care if they even did anything. Elliot was right; she could eat pizza with Olivia and be perfectly content. As long as she got to spend the day with her mother, that was all she card about.

The next night, Olivia sat down on the side of her bed to say good night but Kelsey had another talk in mind.

"Mom. Uh this year would you mind if we just did something small and simple for my birthday. I don't really want to make a big deal out of it."

"Kels you are going to be 16, that is a big deal."

"I just don't really want anything big. All I want is to stay here with you and dad maybe the squad and a few of my friends and just eat some pizza and hangout. That is all I need. A birthday is celebrating the years before and looking forward to another, I only need a few people to celebrate the past and look forward to my future." Olivia couldn't help but smile. How did she get so lucky to have such an incredible kid?

"Okay, if that is what you want."

"It is."

"Okay, who do want to come?"

"Well obviously you and dad, uh Uncle Fin, Uncle Munch and Uncle Cragen. Hmm Melinda, Aunt Casey, my friends Karleigh and Ange. Oh and Ben" she said with a smile.

"Uh huh and who is Ben?"

"He is just a friend mom. A very good looking friend" they both laughed. "Oh I guess if Ben is coming then Tommy will come with him."

"Okay, sounds like a good party to me. Want to do it Saturday night even though your birthday is Monday?"

"Yeah that works "

"Okay you tell your friends Saturday at 6 and I'll tell the squad." She leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Now get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too mom." Olivia turned and headed for the door. "Hey mom" Olivia stood in the doorway and turned back around. "Thanks" She said smiling. Olivia smiled back at her.

"I love you pretty girl" Olivia turned and shut the door. Kelsey could hear her parents taking in the living room. She jumped out of bed and put her ear to the door.

"So I talked to Kels. She just wants a small get together here with the squad and a few of her friends."

"See nothing to worry about." He said kissing her temple.

"I know. I just don't know how I got so lucky. I have the most amazing kid in the world along with the best husband. I just I feel like I need to pinch myself. Don't you dare actually pinch me" She warned. They both laughed.

"Come on babe, lets go to bed" He said taking her hand and leading her down the hall. Kelsey quickly jumped back into her bed.

That weekend Olivia, Elliot, Kelsey, Fin, Munch and Cragen were all in the apartment. There was good music and food and great friends. After a little while there was a knock on the door and Karleigh, Ange, Tommy and Ben walked in. Kelsey hurried over to greet her friends and introduced them to her mother.

"And mom this is Ben." Kelsey said smiling.

"Hello Ben, nice to meet you." Olivia smiled at her daughter and then at the young man.

"The pleasure is mine Mrs. Stabler," he said shaking her hand. Olivia couldn't help but smile. He was so polite and she could tell Kelsey really liked him.

"Well please make yourselves at home" Olivia said gesturing them into the house. The party went off without an issue. Everyone seemed to be having a good time and enjoying each other's company. Olivia stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching her friends and family having a good time in the living room. She couldn't help but smile. This is all she ever wanted, a kid who adores her, an amazing loving husband and great friends. She was so content with her life. Elliot who noticed her standing alone walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked pulling her close to him

"I'm just watching."

"Uh-huh. What are you thinking about?" he kissed the back of her head. She put her arms over top of his.

"How lucky I am. I have the perfect family and great friends. I'm just really happy." She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." He said and kissed her lips.

"I love you too" Olivia turned back around and he just stood there and held her close. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered

"Kels brought a boy?"

"Actually she brought two" Olivia said giggling

"Not helping. Which one does she like? The one who is currently drooling over her?"

"Elliot don't you dare intimidate the kid. Don't ruin this for her she is extremely excited he is here. He is actually very polite and sweet. They are just friends for now so take it easy on him please. If they ever date, then you have permission to threaten him." They both laughed. He grabbed her tighter and she squealed catching Ben's attention.

"I really like you parents. They are cool." Kelsey just smiled and looked back at her parents. "My parents would never do that, ever."

"They are in love, not just 'I love you lets get married' but actual love; the uncontrollable, butterflies in your stomach, fairytale kind of love. That is the kind of relationship I want." Kelsey again looked back at her parents. "Its real." Ben continuously smiled at her the whole time she was talking. He slowly reached out and grabbed her hand. A smile instantly spread across her face.

"He just touched her." Elliot said loosening his grip on Olivia's waist as if he were going over to them. Olivia grabbed his arms and held him in place.

"He only grabbed her hand El, calm down. Look how happy she is." Olivia said gushing over her daughter.

After a few hours the party started to die down and soon enough everyone had left. The three of them cleaned up a little and headed to bed. Olivia walked into Kelsey's room to find her on the phone. She sat down on the bed and waited for the teen to be off the phone. Kelsey hung up with a smile.

"Who was that?" Olivia asked wondering why her daughter was all smiles.

"Ben" she said smiling again. "He wants to know if I can go for lunch tomorrow. Can I go mom please?" she asked overly excited.

"Of course." Olivia said running her fingers through Kelsey's long hair. "Did you enjoy your party?"

"Absolutely. I had a lot of fun. Thanks for bringing the squad."

"They came for you. They love you and wouldn't miss it for the world." Kelsey smiled and pulled her mother down to lay on the bed next to her. "So you really like Ben huh?" Kelsey smiled and turned to face her mother.

"I do mom. He is really nice and funny and did I mention how hot he is!" Olivia just laughed. "Please don't let dad kill him."

"Your dad will not touch him. Unless of course he hurts you, then I cannot make any promises." Kelsey's eyes widened.

"He was all excited and thought it was the coolest thing that you are a cop. Then I told him dad is your partner and he almost died. Ah mom it was the funniest thing. He is so scared of him."

"Lets keep it that way for now" Olivia smiled at her daughter. Her face turned serious as she spoke,

"He told me I look like you." She said looking away and then back into her mother's eyes.

"You do silly girl," Olivia said trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't mom. I'm not your daughter, I don't get the privilege of looking like you." Olivia felt so hurt by her words; she felt the tears burn in her eyes.

"Hey. Where is this coming from? You are absolutely my daughter and you do look like me. Let me tell you something." Olivia pulled Kelsey closer to her as she began. "When you were in the hospital as a baby, I was sitting next to your bed and E went to get food. A nurse came in and said 'Detective your daughter is adorable, she looks just like you,' and I thought to myself there is no way anyone would be believe she is my daughter we look nothing alike. Then I looked at your little face while you slept and I kept thinking of what she said. Your eyes are the same shape as mine and the same color as E's, you have tan skin like me and you basically have the lips right off my face. I have no idea how but you look like E and I. Then later on another nurse was in the room changing your IV so she was talking to you and E walked in and you know what she said? She said 'there is the owner of those pretty blue eyes you have. I was just telling Kelsey here how much she looks like the two of you; she has your eyes but that little face that is mommy's face.' Believe it or not sweetheart you look like me. Where did this come from?"

"I don't know. Everyone in school was talking about their parents and how much they look like them and then I started thinking how I don't look like anyone."

"You do Kelsey. Anyone who doesn't know the story would think you are Elliot's and mine. It doesn't matter if you look like us anyway. Its not like we would love you any less. Whether you grew in my belly or I pulled you out of a closet it doesn't matter because you are my daughter. You have lived with me for 13 years. You are mine, no one else's. Okay?" Olivia wiped a tear from her daughter's eye and held her close.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just I don't know what to do about Ben. Do I tell him that your not… I mean do I tell him the story? I don't want anyone to find out because last time they kept taking me away and I don't wanna leave you." She said burying her face in Olivia's chest.

"Babygirl, you are not going any where. No one is taking you from me, okay? You are mine. Forever and ever you are mine. It is up to you if you want to tell Ben. Now if it were me, I would not tell him just yet. I mean if you are going to marry the kid then yes tell him but you're still just baby. My baby"

"Thanks mom. I don't know what I did to deserve you as my mother but I never want to lose it."

"Never. Sweetheart you will never lose me."

"I love you mom."

"I love you more baby" Olivia held tight to her daughter as they both drifted to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_**I understand Olivia and Elliot would probably not still be partners if they are married but that is the way I would want it to be so that is how I am going to write it **___

The next morning Olivia slowly slid out of the bed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. The three of them enjoyed their breakfast and talked about the party the night before. Kelsey headed to her room to do some homework before her lunch date with Ben. Around 12:30 Olivia headed in to see how Kelsey was doing. She opened the door and saw her five foot six daughter standing in front of the mirror in a blue floral dress. Olivia wanted to cry, her baby was going on her first date.

"You look so nice." Kelsey turned around with a beaming smile.

"Thanks mom."

"Ben will be here soon, are you nervous?" Olivia asked fixing the back of her daughters dress.

"Not really, I mean we have been friends for so long. I feel comfortable around him, no reason to be nervous." She turned around and Olivia stared at her perfectly make-uped face.

"You look gorgeous baby" Kelsey wrapped her arms around her mother. Olivia just closed her eyes and held her. They separated when there was a knock at the door. Elliot, puffing his chest out, opened the door and let Ben in.

"Hello Sir." Ben said shaking his hand.

"Hi. Come on in, take a seat, I'll go see how she is doing." Ben wandered into the empty living room that was crawling with people the previous night. He looked at all of the pictures around the room, old pictures of Olivia and Elliot, ones of Kelsey as a baby and now. Ben smiled at her baby pictures. Elliot came back out and saw him smiling the pictures. In a way, Ben reminded him of himself. Elliot cleared his throat and the boy jumped. Kelsey made her way down the hallway and into the living room. She walked over and hugged Ben.

"You look beautiful" He told her as she blushed. They said their goodbyes and headed for the door. Kelsey looked back to see her parents standing side by side. She looked directly into her mother's eyes and smiled. Olivia felt her heart melt. She blew her one kiss and closed the door. At lunch Ben was a perfect gentleman. He opened the door for her, pulled out her chair and paid for the meal. They strolled around for a little bit just talking and enjoying each other's company. Back at the apartment Elliot's cell phone rang.

"Stabler. Yeah, uh yeah. Okay, Okay Cap thanks. Liv?" he yelled back the hallway trying to find his wife.

"In the bathroom baby" Elliot opened the door, as Olivia stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair. He walked up behind her, slid his hands onto her waist and kissed the back of her head.

"You ready? We have to head into the precinct for a little bit, Cap has something for us. I texted Kels and told her to come there when she is done."

"Okay gimmie five minutes and we will roll."

Olivia and Elliot strolled into the precinct and immediately headed for Cragen's office to get filled in.

"You two both understand these are very dangerous people we are dealing with here right? This is not going to be a walk in the park, this is going to be hard and rightfully scary but it needs to be done. I need you two all over this. Now, I understand tomorrow is your daughter's birthday that is why I asked you to come in today so you can get as much done as you can and be with her tomorrow."

"Thank you Captain" They both said and headed to their desks to work. Two hours had passed and they were both still working diligently on their case.

"Babe were you able to find their address?" Elliot asked looking up at is wife.

"I found one 3644 Lexington Ave but I'm not convinced they still live there."

"Okay, well we can check it out later. You need to eat something." Olivia and Elliot were still at their desks working and eating at the same time when Kelsey stepped off the elevator. She greeted each person she passed until she reached her mother's desk.

"Hi mom." She said leaning over the back of her chair and kissing her cheek. She stepped around and kissed Elliot's cheek as well.

"Hey baby how did it go?" Olivia asked relieved her daughter was a break from crime scene photos.

"It was good. I had a lot of fun." She said smiling the whole time.

"So is this kid like your boyfriend or something now?" Elliot asked. Olivia shot him a look.

"Yes he is" she answered smiling again.

"Good. He is a very nice young man." Olivia said truly happy for her daughter.

"I'm gonna head up stairs and do some homework." About an hour later Ben walked into the precinct holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Ben? What are you doing here?" Olivia asked getting up from her desk to greet him.

"Mrs. Stabler, I am sorry to just show up here but I asked your daughter if she would go out with me and I didn't give her anything or do anything special so I got her some flowers. She said she was still here." Olivia was smiling from ear to ear.

"She is. That was very sweet of you Ben. She is right up stairs, go ahead up." Ben cautiously walked through the precinct and up the stairs. He rounded the corned to see his girlfriend twirling her hair over a math book. He walked up behind her but kept the roses behind his back. He leaned over the back of the chair to whisper in her ear.

"Hey you." She jumped up, head-butting him in the process.

"Oh my God! Are you okay? I am so sorry, you scared me to death."

"I am okay" he laughed. " I came because when I asked you out, I didn't make it special or fun or anything I just kind of asked. Yesterday you told me about the love your parents have and that is what I want to give you." He pulled the flowers out from behind his back and she gasped.

"Ben these are beautiful. Thank you so much." He leaned in and kissed her soft lips. Olivia had just walked up the steps and witnessed this kiss, her heart melted. She ran back down the steps to Elliot.

"He kissed her! Baby he kissed her." She said quietly but overly excited. "I walked up there to tell her we were leaving and I saw it." She hugged him. She felt she was the one who just had her first kiss. "Don't say anything to either of them babe"

"I won't. I am happy for her, I just don't want him to break her heart."

"I know and I don't want that either but we can't shield her from love. She is a smart girl, she can handle this"

The four of them left the precinct and drove Ben home. That night Kelsey told her mother all about her date and gushed over her new boyfriend. The next morning Olivia woke the birthday girl up for a special breakfast before school.

"Baby wake up, you're 16!" Kelsey slowly opened her blue eyes to see her mother smiling at her. "Happy birthday sweetheart. Hurry out for breakfast."

"Thanks mom" Kelsey headed out to the kitchen to see Ben sitting at the table.

"Happy birthday" he said getting out of his chair to hug her. The four of them enjoyed breakfast talking about old times when Kelsey was younger. As Ben and Kelsey were getting ready to leave Olivia stopped her and called her into the bedroom to give her a gift.

"I want you to open this before you go." Kelsey took the box from Olivia and quickly opened it. She pulled out an overly expensive silver heart necklace.

"Mom it is beautiful! I love it." Olivia reached inside her shirt and pulled out her necklace, an exact match to the one Kelsey was holding.

"I got this necklace from E the first time you came to live with me. When you came back the second time I had it engraved with your initials." She said turning it over to show her daughter. "When you were a baby you would always play with it, it was constantly in your mouth" the both giggled. "I never take this off because you always loved this necklace so I felt like I always had a part of you with me." Kelsey wiped a tear from her eye and hugged her mother. She turned around so Olivia could put it on her. As Kelsey turned back around she held the heart up to her mother.

"Kiss it" she asked and Olivia did as she was told. "Now I always have a part of you with me." Olivia grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"Happy birthday babygirl. I love you so much"

"I love you too momma, thanks" Kelsey tucked the necklace into her shirt and headed for the living room to leave. Olivia and Elliot were yet again called into the precinct. They both dreadfully walked into the precinct hoping Kelsey did not have to spend yet another birthday here, not that she ever minded.

"Liv did you get that address yesterday?" The Captain asked coming out of his office.

"Yes Cap it is right here."

"Okay we get there now. Another body just turned up matching this MO. I don't have to remind you two to be careful."

"We got this Captain." Elliot said putting on his jacket. They pulled up in front of the house and slowly approached the door. Olivia knocked loudly on the door.

"NYPD open up Fisher" She banged again and the door slowly creaked open. Olivia pushed it open but no one was inside. They both drew their guns and walked in. There was a body on the floor in the living room. Olivia pulled out her radio to call a bus when she heard a noise behind her. As she turned, three shots were fired two of them hitting her the abdomen. She went down hard. Elliot fired back twice watching the body fall down the steps. He ran over, took the gun from the deceased shooter and sprinted back to Olivia. She didn't look good.

"Olivia baby don't do this to me now. Come on babe you gotta hold on." He grabbed the radio and screamed into it. "1013 1013 officer down. I need a bus sent to my location now. I repeat 1013 officer down!" He threw the radio down and applied pressure to her wounds. "Baby keep your eyes open. Olivia open your eyes!" he yelled but she didn't move. "Kelsey think of Kelsey, your daughter baby think of her. You are going to stay awake so you can see her. You can't leave her now Olivia, she needs you. You need to fight this for her" He yelled with tears in his eyes and his wife's blood poured onto the floor. "I can hear the sirens baby they are coming just hold on . Think of Kelsey" The medics came rushing in tending to Olivia and booting Elliot out of the way. The Captain came flying in the door to see one of his detectives on a stretch and the other standing in the corner covered in blood.

"Elliot." He ran over to him. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"We knocked the door opened, we came in. We came over to the body here and Liv went to radio it in when the stairs creaked. We both drew our guns but as she turned he fired three shots, two of them hitting her in the abdomen. I fired back then tended to Liv." Elliot sighed he had no idea what to do.

"Okay, we will figure this out. She will be okay Elliot." Elliot shook his head and then froze.

"Kels." He whispered. The Captain hung his head. "I'll send Fin to go get her. You go with Liv." Elliot ran out and jumped in the ambulance, grabbing his wife's hand.

Kelsey and Ben were walking to English when the loud speaker came on.

"Will Kelsey Stabler please report to the principals office, Kelsey Stabler." She and Ben looked at each other confused and both headed for the office. As soon as she walked in and saw Fin her eyes immediately watered.

"Uncle Fin what is going on?" He just sighed and looked at her.

"Come on Spit, we gotta go." Kelsey felt the warm tears run down her cheeks. Se turned to look at Ben. Her tears broke his heart.

"I'm coming with you Kels. I am not going to leave you." The three of them rushed to the car and headed for the hospital.

"Uncle Fin please tell me what is going on." She said clinging onto Ben.

"I'm gonna let your dad fill you in when we get there." The tears flowed uncontrollable from her eyes.

"So its my mom." As she said mom, her voice cracked. "She has to be okay. She has to be. She told me she would never leave me. She has to be okay." She continued to say as she grabbed at the necklace her mother kissed just hours before.


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own the SVU characters**

**Thanks for you suggestions obsessedwithMHSVU **

_**Warning: **__there is a minor self-harm scare. _

As soon as they got to the hospital, Kelsey jumped out of the car and ran inside in search of her mother, Fin and Ben were hot on her heels. Fin flashed his badge and the three of them were escorted to a different waiting room. As soon as the doors open Kelsey saw Elliot sitting covered in blood, hanging his head with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy." She yelled and ran to him.

"Ah sweetheart" he said as he held his crying daughter. "It will be okay, she will be okay." 30 minutes later they were all still sitting there waiting. Kelsey sat next to Ben holding his hand; the Captain sat on her other side. Fin and Elliot sat on the other side of the room.

"This is all too familiar. Remember last time, when she was just a kid and we were in this situation. I hate it." Elliot said to Fin.

"Mr. Stabler?" a nurse asked and all 5 of them stood up. Elliot approached the nurse. She spoke softly so the others couldn't hear. "Mr. Stabler your wife is very lucky. The bullets didn't hit anything major. She is out of surgery and resting, she still has not woken up. She should make a full recovery."

"Should? What does that mean? When can I see her?" he asked with pleading eyes

"It means there are no signs of anything going wrong but there is always that chance. Let me ask her doctor if she may have visitors." He turned to see them all staring at him.

"She is okay and out of surgery but not out of the woods yet" They all let out a small sigh of relief. Ben rubbed his hand up and down Kelsey's back.

"See babe, she is strong, she is a fighter; she will make it." Kelsey just nodded and turned into his chest, he wrapped his arms tight around her. The nurse soon returned and let Elliot go back. The door opened and to his surprise, this wife seemed to be resting comfortably. He walked over and grabbed her hand. He sat with her for a few moments talking to her then he got up and left the room. He walked to the waiting room and grabbed his daughter's hand. He showed her to her mother's room and let her in. The tears immediately flowed from her blue eyes. She ran to the bed and held her mother. She grabbed her hand and noticed the shining silver necklace was now covered in blood.

"Momma you told me you would never leave me, you can't. You can't leave me. I need you mom. When I was little you always told me to be strong and keep fighting, now I am telling you. You have to fight mom." A nurse came in to check on Olivia's bandages and gave Kelsey a sympathetic smile.

"Your mom is fighter. She got this. She will be up and out of here in no time, I'm sure of it." Kelsey smiled back at the nurse then turned her attention back to her mother. Kelsey sat by her mother's side all afternoon. After a little while Ben came in.

"How are you holding up?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll be okay when she is" Kelsey answered never taking her eyes off her mother.

"Babe why don't we go get something to eat?"

"I'm not leaving her"

"Kels you have to eat"

"I'm not leaving her." Ben let out a sigh and walked out the room.

"She won't leave her side" he said to Elliot.

"She definitely is her mother's daughter. Here" he said handing Ben 30 dollars. "When she comes out take her somewhere to get something to eat. See if you can convince her to go home and get some rest, if not just bring her back here."

"Yes Sir." Elliot turned and headed for the door. He looked over his shoulder at the young man.

"Thank you." Ben just smiled at him and he entered the room. He saw Kelsey sitting in a chair as close to the bed as she could get, clinging to her mother's hand. "Kels why don't you and Ben go get something to eat?"

"I am not leaving her."

"Kelsey you.."

"She never left me. All the times I was in here, she never left me. I am not going to leave her."

"You were a baby, you couldn't be unattended. They are not going to let us stay in here, she needs to rest."

"I said something last night, something that I shouldn't have said and it hurt her feelings. I cannot leave her and let her think I mean that. I, I told her I'm not her daughter."

"Hey look at me. This isn't your fault, this did not happen because of what you said. She forgives you, she told me what happened that night. She said you guys talked about it and it was fine. She loves you so much, and that necklace is proof. She is your mother and you are her daughter, no matter what. She will be okay. Now, come on lets go eat and let her rest." Kelsey slowly got out of the chair. She leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek and gently slid her hand away. Kelsey and Ben headed out to eat, Elliot stayed in the waiting room, waiting for the nurse to let him back into Olivia's room. Before long, Elliot was back at Olivia's side.

The next morning Elliot woke up when Kelsey and Ben walked in the door.

"Mom! Oh my God." Kelsey said noticing her eyes were open and running to her mother's side.

"Hey baby" she said trying not to show how much pain she was in.

"Babe how long have you been awake?" Elliot asked, amazed

"Just a few minutes. I didn't want to wake you." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Later that day Olivia was released to go home. She laid on the couch and watched movies with her with her daughter all day. She was really enjoying this time even thought it was only happening because she had two bullet holes in her. After dinner they helped Olivia into bed and Kelsey and Ben sat on the couch and continued to watch movies. After Ben left Kelsey went in to see how Olivia was doing.

"Hey pretty girl. What are you still doing up?"

"I was just coming to say goodnight." Kelsey sat down next to her mother on the bed and the tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"This was so scary, you wouldn't wake up mom. I thought I was going to lose you. I just I." She stopped as the tears continued to fall.

"Baby look at me. I am fine, I'm home and I am fine. I know it was scary and I am sorry." She reached for her daughter and held her close. "I told you the other day you could never lose me and I meant it. I am not going anywhere, like it or not you are stuck with me." Kelsey smiled slightly. "There is that smile. We are going to be fine, all of us. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you mom."

"I love you more honey. Now go get some rest"

A few weeks had passed since the incident. Olivia was healing incredible fast but it was Kelsey she was worried about. She had been acting so strange lately and quiet frankly, Olivia didn't like it. She was moody, cranky and sometimes just downright rude. Olivia had been asking if anything was wrong or what was causing this behavior but Kelsey either denied it or got mad at her. One night, things just blew up. Olivia walked into Kelsey's room to get her for dinner

"Kels dinner is ready."

"So?" Olivia snapped her head back around.

"So? So come out here and eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"What is going on with you?"

"Nothing. Why do you keep asking me this? I am fine." She said slightly raising her voice.

"You're not fine Kelsey, you're not fine."

"I am fine, just stay out of my life. I am 16 years old I don't need you to hold my hand." Kelsey's tone kept getting harsher as Olivia's got sweeter.

"Kelsey I am your mother, I am not going to stay out of your life."

"But you're not. You should have left me in the closet." Kelsey yelled and walked out of her room. Olivia stood there dumbfounded. She could not believe what Kelsey just said to her. She felt hurt, angry, betrayed but most of all she felt sad. Olivia left the room and saw Elliot in the hallway. Her eyes were blurry from trying not to let the tears fall.

"Baby where are you going" Olivia never turned around; she couldn't let him see her heartbroken face.

"I just don't feel well. I am going to go lie down." He caught the crack in her voice and grabbed her arm. She turned to face him.

"Liv what is wrong?"

"Nothing El. Go eat with Kels." Confused, Elliot walked out to the table. After sitting there for a few minutes Kelsey spoke up.

"So mom can skip dinner but I can't?"

"Your mother doesn't feel well."

"She feels fine." Kelsey snapped back. Elliot dropped his fork and glared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"She feels fine. She is just pissed I yelled at her."

"First of all watch your mouth. Second what did you say? What makes you think you have the right to yell at your mother?"

"Because she is not my mother." Elliot was furious. She knew how much it hurt Olivia last time Kelsey said that.

"How can you say that?" he asked trying to keep his cool but his blood was boiling.

"Because she isn't."

"You are sitting in her house, eating a meal she just cooked for you. That woman has been in love with you since the moment she met you."

"She should have left me in the closet." Elliot slammed his hands down on the table.

"She saved your damn life. What don't you get about that? Do you know what would have happened to you if she didn't pull you from that closet?"

"I would be with my real father." She said so matter a factly. Elliot could not believe this.

"You are unbelievable. She gave her entire life for you. She would do anything for you. What happened to you? You adored her."

"I grew up and I realized she took me from my old life, my real parents" Olivia heard the yelling and stepped out into the hallway.

"What old life? She is your life" Elliot yelled, "You grew up? What you did you realize? That she pulled you out of a closet after your father shot and killed your brothers. She almost lost her job trying to get you away from your father who raped you every night since you were two. That she almost drank herself to death after you were put back with him. How she was stabbed and brutalized with knife while she covered your body as you cried lying underneath her. How she gave up her life to take you into her home and give you a normal life. That woman did everything she possibly could to give you the best life, a better life than she had and this is how you repay her? If it wasn't for her you wouldn't even have been born." He continued yelling. Kelsey just sat back in her chair and stared at him.

"Elliot that is enough. You don't need to go there." Olivia said emerging from the hallway.

"No Liv. I am not going to let her treat you this way. That woman right there" he said pointing back at Olivia, "took a bullet for your mother while she was nine months pregnant with you. She has saved your life so many times and this is how to treat her. You want to be with your old parents? Olivia almost lost her life trying to save your mother and she did the same thing for you. She did everything she could to protect your mother but she didn't make it. So you want to be with your father, the man who starved and raped you and wanted to sell you for money? She should have left you in the closet because they are your real parents?"

"Elliot. Stop it. Enough" Olivia said stepping forward.

"Look after every hurtful thing you said to her she is still trying to protect you because that is what a parent does. She holds you when you cry hugs you when you're happy and loves you even when you don't deserve it because she is your mother. Look at her face, if you can honestly see at that brokenhearted look on her face and say it doesn't just rip your heart out then you sure put up one hell of fake daughter act." He didn't even want to hear what she had to say; he got up and left the apartment. Kelsey just sat in the chair and never moved. She did know how to tell them what was going on. She honestly didn't know Olivia did all those things just for her. Olivia stood there in amazement of what just happened in front of her.

"Kelsey I am sorry." The teenage turned her head to face her mother with tears pouring down her face. She slowly got out of the chair and walked to her bedroom and closed the door. She wasn't crying because Elliot yelled at her, she was crying because she felt absolutely horrible for what she did. Olivia left her 15 minutes alone and then went to her door. She was just about to knock when she heard Kelsey whimper from what sounded like pain. Olivia knocked a few times but she wouldn't open the door.

"Kelsey are you okay?" no answer. "Kels open the door…Kelsey open this door right now." Olivia was pissed and concerned at the same time. She kicked in the door and saw Kelsey sitting on the bed with tears streaming down her face and scissors sitting next to her. Olivia ran to her and grabbed her wrists turning them over. Clean. She grabbed the scissors and hugged her daughter. Olivia let out a huge sigh.

"I want to talk about this, I do but I just need sometime to think about it." Olivia pulled away and looked into her daughter's eyes with true concern and hurt. She let go and slowly walked out of the room. Olivia walked into her room and called Elliot, no answer. She left him a voicemail begging him to come back. She grabbed his pillow and curled up on the bed. Two hours later Kelsey walked out of her room in search of her mother. She walked into her room and saw her mom cuddled up on the bed. Kelsey felt so horrible. She walked over and just looked down at Olivia with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry momma." She leaded down and kissed her cheek. "I love you."


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Italics are flashbacks_

Olivia woke up the next morning, got ready and headed to the kitchen to make coffee. She decided she wasn't going to make things awkward, just go along like a normal day and wait for Kelsey to come talk to her. The front door opened slowly and Elliot cautiously walked in.

"Where have you been?" she asked leaning against the counter.

"I stayed at the precinct. I just I needed some time alone, to think." Olivia nodded her head and handed him a cut of coffee. Instead of kissing her cheek like he did every morning when she handed it to him, he just took it and walked to the bedroom. Olivia just stood there. Her perfect little family was falling apart right before her eyes and there was nothing she could do about it. She went about her morning as normal as possible, trying to ignore the awkward tension in the house.

After school, Kelsey and Ben headed back to the apartment to start their homework. He kept looking at her; she seemed distracted.

"What did you get for number 5?" it was like she wasn't even with him. "Kelsey?"

"Uh huh uh what?"

"Are you okay?" he asked reaching across the table to grab her hand. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Baby what's wrong?"

"I am the worst daughter ever." She sobbed out. Ben got out of his chair and walked around the table to her.

"That is not true. Why would you say that?"

"Because I am. I am so mean to my mother."

"Kelsey, that woman loves you."

"She shouldn't. After the things I said to her, she should never forgive me."

"She is your mother, she"

"That's the problem." He looked at her confused. She took a deep breath and began. "Olivia and E are not my biological parents. My father.. he uh, uhm abused my brothers and I. One night when I was 3 years old, he shot them all; I hid in the back closet. Olivia saved me. Ever since then I have been hers. When she got hurt I started thinking about what would have happened without her and being back at that house with my brothers; I missed it. I took it out on her. I said that she took me away from them and she should have left me in the closet but they were already gone, she saved me. If it were not for her I would not be alive. I treat her so poorly, after everything she has done for me." She shook her head and let the tears fall.

"I am sure she knows you didn't mean it. Did you tell her you have been flashing back?" She just shook her head no. "Babe I think you need to sit down and tell her everything you just told me. She needs to know."

"You're right."

Later that night, dinner was awkwardly quiet. Olivia tried to make small talk but neither were really responding. Kelsey was so nervous to talk to Olivia. After dinner, Elliot planted himself in front of the TV and Kelsey headed to her room. Olivia wanted to cry; she didn't know what to do anymore. Kelsey came out of he room and slowly walked toward Olivia; she spoke very softly.

"Mom? Can you come into my room when you're done?" Olivia nodded and watched her daughter shuffle quickly back to her bedroom. When she was finished clearing the table, Olivia went to Kelsey's room. She entered to see her teenager crying on her bed.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Olivia said sitting in front of her on the bed.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Kelsey whispered

"Because I am your.." She stopped, remembering the previous conversation. Olivia froze and looked down. Kelsey cried harder realizing what she had done.

"Mom I am so sorry for what I said. I just I.." She sobbed out. Olivia reached forward and pulled her into her arms.

"Hey. It's okay baby" She pulled back and looked into her mother's eyes.

"It's not mom. I was so mean to you. You and dad, you deserve and explanation." She took a deep breath and began. "Mom when you got hurt, I was so scared and since I have been with you I have never been that scared. I started thinking how different my life would be if you didn't pull me out of that closet. So I started thinking back to being at Joe's and being with my brothers I got angry because I really only remember the good times with them at first but when E said everything, I remember what really happened. Mom I have been so mean and so unappreciative to you. You have saved my life numerous times and have given up your life for me. I am so sorry for the way I treated you and I hope you can forgive me."

"Why didn't you just tell me about what was going on? You know you can always talk to me" Olivia asked stroking her daughter's hair.

"Because I am not like you Mom, I am not strong like you. You can go through anything and come out like nothing has happened. I didn't want to tell you I was remembering because I didn't want you think less of me."

"Kelsey, I would never and you are strong. You are the strongest kid I know. You went through hell and back before age 5, have managed to overcome that and become a beautiful young woman. Nothing makes me prouder than to look at you and say, "That's my daughter." You'll always be my baby" she smiled at her mother's words

"Nothing makes me happier than to call you my mother. I am sorry about everything. I know on top of everything I also caused problems with dad."

"Don't be sorry baby." Olivia said kissing her daughter's head. "Why don't you go out there and talk to him?" Kelsey nodded and headed for the living room.

"Dad?" She asked quietly, approaching him. He turned down the TV and turned to look at her. "I am really sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it and I feel horrible. I just didn't know what to do but I talked to mom about it and everything is okay now. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior lately and hope you can forgive me. You and mom do so much for me and I have taken you both for granted, I'm sorry." She said looking at him with tears in her eyes. Elliot pulled her into his arms and kissed her head.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm sorry too. I over reacted and never should have yelled at you like that. What ever your issue was you should have come to us sooner, you know you can tell us anything."

"I know dad, I'm sorry."

"No sweat baby, I am glad you're all better" She laughed and headed back to her room and crawled into bed. Twenty minutes later, Elliot joined Olivia in the bed. He snuggled in close to her, "I am sorry. I know I should not have waited this long to talk about this I just it.." He sighed heavily. " The things she was saying were breaking my heart but I knew it was so much worse for you and that's why I got so pissed. I over reacted and I am sorry." She turned her face and kissed his lips.

"It did hurt, what she said but everyone has talked about it and put it behind them. I just want things to be back to how they were before."

"Let me see if I can help you with that" he said smirking. He latched his lips onto her neck. The scruff of his beard and his hot breath on her neck sent goose bumps running through her body. She stretched her neck giving him more access as he bit down on her skin. She dragged her nails up his back. He moved his lips up to her mouth and kissed her passionately as they removed each other's clothing. He played with her breasts while she worked to get him out of his boxers. When he finally sprung free, it was mere seconds before he was inside her.

The next morning could not have been more normal. The three of them chatted all morning and laughed over breakfast before getting on their way. The day seemed to drag on and before long Olivia was in her living room looking for a movie to watch with her daughter.

"Where's dad?" Kelsey asked digging her hand into the popcorn bowl.

"He had finish some paper work, he shouldn't be too much longer"

"I don't know how you do it. First of all work such a dangerous job but also work with your husband. I mean don't you two get sick of each other?" she asked laughing.

"Sure we do. We fight at work over cases constantly but we leave it at work. And I love my job, I can't see myself doing anything else."

"Don't you worry about each other? I mean I know you're partners so you watch each other's backs but it still seems scary." She said getting more popcorn.

"Definitely, it definitely is. Every time your dad get hurts it scares the hell out of me. There was one time, it was by far the worst." Kelsey swallowed hard

"What happened?"

"_Everyone goes, be careful. These people are seriously very dangerous and I don't have to tell you to wear your jackets" Cragen said heading into his office. Munch, Fin, Elliot and Olivia went to their cars and headed to the house. The scene turned out to be nothing, no one was home. Later that day, Elliot and Fin had to check it out again. Olivia gave the signal for Elliot to meet her upstairs. _

"_You're going back there?" She asked as soon as he stepped into the cribs. _

"_I have to baby. Just driving past to see if anyone is home yet." _

"_Can't a rookie do it?" he shook his head no and she sighed loudly. "Just please be careful El. These people don't mess around." _

"_I know baby, I'm always careful." _

"_I'm seriously El, I'm not waking up tomorrow morning and finding that there's nobody there." She said wrapping her arms around his waist. _

"_I will be fine Liv, I promise." He planted a kiss on her lips. "I love you baby." _

"_I love you too El. Call me when you guys leave" He nodded, kissed her cheek and left. 25 minutes later Fin called into the precinct seeing movement and requesting backup, Olivia and Munch jumped up and headed out. The four of them along with other backup raided the house. Olivia flanked Elliot into the kitchen. _

"_Clear."_

"_Clear." Then he heard the worst sound of his life. The sounds of a bullet piercing through Olivia's skin and the groan that left her lips. She fell backwards into the wall, hunched over but trying to remain standing. Elliot stepped in front of her, taking the next three bullets; one of which would have been in Olivia's neck. He fell forward on to her. Olivia quickly fired back killing the suspect before grabbing onto Elliot and falling to the ground. She lied on the floor next to him, their blood pooling together. _

"_1013 1013 I have two officers down I need two buses right now sent to my location! Repeat 1013 two officers down!" Olivia faintly heard Fin yelling into the radio. She woke up in the hospital in extreme pain but her only thoughts where of Elliot. She asked 4 nurses and a doctor about his condition but no one would tell her anything. Finally she figured out he was in critical condition and still in surgery. Her wound, not being as bad, didn't require surgery and she would be released the next day. Fin picked up Kelsey who came and stayed at the hospital with Olivia over night until she was released the next day. They went to see Elliot but he was still unconscious. Olivia took Kelsey home then took her to the precinct and the guys took turns watching her while she went back to Elliot's side. Later that night he finally woke up. _

"_Baby what were you thinking jumping in front of me?" she asked with tears rolling down her face. _

"_A 4 year old little girl needs you. You couldn't leave her now. I am your partner Olivia, it is my job to protect you."_

Kelsey stared at her mother who had tears streaming down her face. She wiped the tears from her own eyes as well.

"I'm sorry mom, I shouldn't have asked." Olivia just shook her head and pulled her daughter into a hug. She got off the couch and headed to her room. She sat down on the bed and called Elliot just to make sure he was okay. Kelsey sat in the living room for 20 minutes waiting for her mother to come back but she never did. Kelsey turned off the lights and headed to her room. She sat down on the bed and called Ben.

"Hey baby, how was your night with your mom?"

"It ended early, I made her cry." He could hear the strain in her voice.

"Kels what happened? I thought you said everything was fine."

"It is."

"Then what's wrong babe?"

"I asked her about work and how scary it is. She had this like flashback to this time she got shot and my dad got injured really badly and almost didn't make it. She cried. And then she left the room. She's never cried in front of me. Sure I have seen her cry before but she doesn't know I saw her. I'm sure she did when I was little and in hell but she as far as I can remember, she never cried in front of me. It is the worst feeling in the world to see your mother cry, a feeling of complete helplessness. She is the strongest person I know and to see her break, it just kills me. "

"That is probably why she left and why it took until you were 16 to actually see her cry. She doesn't want to make you feel like that or see her like that. I am sure everything will be fine." They talked for a few more minutes about other things and then hung up. A few minutes later the front door opened and Elliot walked in. Kelsey peeked out her door to see Olivia run down the hall and hug him.

**I feel like that was boring. I have ideas for later on like when Kels is older but I am not sure how to fill the space. Any suggestions? Or should I just skip ahead?**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own the SVU characters**

Time seemed to fly by in the blink of an eye and before long; it was Kelsey's senior year. She had been working so hard in school, trying to keep up the good grades to get into one of the best medical programs in Pennsylvania. Each senior had to write a career paper; including a job shadow, research and an interview resulting in one 7 page paper on their aspired occupation. Kelsey and Ben were killing themselves trying to figure out what to do their papers on. After weeks of debating, Kelsey decided to shadow a doctor and Ben took the easy route to shadow a cop. They would each get a day off of school for their job shadow. Olivia pulled some strings and got Kelsey a shadow in Mercy General hospital and Ben would just shadow Olivia and Elliot.

Ben's shadow day came first and he could not be more excited. His father dropped him off on the front steps and he headed inside.

"Hey Ben. Are you ready for your test run as a detective?" Olivia joked with him. He nodded excitedly and sat down next to her desk to run him though the day. "So when we fist come in we go to the Captain's office to get briefed on the cases. After that we usually begin running down leads, figuring out suspects and conducting interviews. Anything we discuss today about a case needs to stay here okay?" He nodded again.

"Liv" Elliot said getting up from his desk and heading for the Captain's office. She and Ben followed.

"Captain this this Ben Fleck. He is here to shadow Detective Stabler and I."

"Nice to see you again son. Okay, so where are we with the Kati Hunter case?"

"Her older brother is coming down for questioning at noon. Kati's rape kit should be here by 2." Elliot said standing with his arms folded across his chest.

"Okay, get everything you can out of the brother. Get me a suspect to run against the DNA found at the scene."

"Yes Sir." Olivia said and the three of them headed back out. Olivia and Ben sat at her desk and Elliot went to his. "So until Jake Hunter gets here, we will just be doing paper work and looking over the case file."

"Can I see it?" Olivia hesitated for a moment. She glanced up at Elliot and he nodded. It wasn't like they were giving it to a complete stranger; Ben was almost part of the family after dating Kelsey for more than 2 years.

"It is disturbing, the victim in 9 years old." Olivia pulled the pictures of the body out of the file and handed it to him, explaining what things meant. After a few boring hours of paper work and desk talk, Kati's brother was finally here.

"Okay so Detective Stabler and I are going to go into interrogation. Detective Tutuola is going to stand on the other side of the glass with you so you can watch."

"Okay." He said following her to the glass. He walked over and stood against the glass next to Fin, looking in at Jake and Elliot. Olivia pushed the door open and stepped in. Ben stood outside with stars in his eyes and a smirk on his face as he watched his girlfriend's parents walk circles around Jake Hunter. Ben loved this. 20 minutes later they came out satisfied with the job they had done. They got a name out of him of a creep who lived down the block from Kati. "That was awesome" Ben said as Olivia approached him.

"You like that? We are just getting started." She laughed. "Come on, let's go pick up our suspect." She said putting her arm over is shoulders, even though he was taller than her. Ben climbed into the back seat and talked basketball with Elliot as they drove to the suspect, Cody Wood's house. As they arrived, there was a loud bang coming from inside the house and screaming; then a gunshot. Olivia radioed for backup as Elliot jumped out of the car and headed around the back of the house. "Stay in the car" she yelled to Ben as she followed Elliot with her gun drawn towards the house.

"Detective" Ben yelled but she didn't hear him, he got out of the car and said it again. Olivia quickly looked back and forth between Ben and the house.

"Get back in the car" she yelled at him. He pointed over to the side of the house where a man was hiding. She winked at Ben and walked over toward the man. Ben, not following direction, followed behind her. "Mr. Wood?" Olivia yelled toward the man. He stood up from his crouched position revealing the large gun in his hands. Olivia immediately pulled Ben directly behind her and took stance pointing her gun at the suspect. "Drop the gun Cody." Elliot, who was making his way around the back of the house heard Olivia and ran, ending up behind the suspect. "Ben get back in the car."

"But I"

"Now. Ben go." He walked backwards and headed for the car, which was locked. He stood beside it and watched Olivia march forward toward Mr. Wood.

"Put the gun down, it's over. You're surrounded." Elliot yelled from behind him. He startled the suspect who fired a gun Olivia's general direction, missing her.

"Ben" Olivia yelled out. She turned her head for a second to check on the kid. He was standing beside the car just staring, unharmed. Back up arrived soon and Fin grabbed Ben. Elliot tackled the suspect from behind; Olivia hurried over to help cuff him. Fin took the suspect in his car. Olivia and Elliot walked back over to the car, both brushing the dirt off of him. "You okay?" she asked Ben. He nodded his head yes and they all got in the car. Once they were back at the precinct Elliot once again headed to the interrogation room with Mr. Wood. Olivia pulled Ben aside.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm good." Olivia put her hand on his shoulder.

"Was that your first time hearing a gun-shot?" He nodded back at her. "It is scary the first time. If at any point you feel uncomfortable or want to leave just come tell me and we can go okay?"

"I think I will be okay. Thank you." Olivia smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Come on" She said heading back to the glass. Ben yet again watched outside as the duo did their thing. It was fun for him to watch Olivia play this badass character. He had always assumed she had to be to be a cop and knew people called her badass Benson but he never could picture her like that; she was so sweet and always so nice.

She slammed the chair down next to Cody and sat down straddling it. Elliot stood behind her with his arms folded across his chest.

"Where were you Tuesday night" Elliot asked as Olivia just starred the suspect down.

"I..I was at the bar, on 5th street." Fin left Ben alone at the glass and headed back into the bullpen.

"You know where I think you were?" Olivia questioned in a deep voice. "Rape and brutalizing your 9 year old neighbor." She slammed the pictures of Kati down on the table making both Cody and Ben jump.

"How long have you lived next door to her Mr. Wood?" Elliot asked.

"I uh I have lived in that for 6 years."

"So for 6 years you watched the little girl next door grow up and you finally snapped." Olivia said getting up and circling him.

"No, no that wasn't me. I told you I was at the bar" Fin came back to the glass and banged on it. Olivia and Elliot both left the room. As they came out Fin handed them a file.

"Checked with the bar, no one saw him there; nothing on the camera or credit card receipts." They both nodded and headed back in the room. "This is where it gets fun" Fin said smiling at Ben.

"So this bar you were at, which one was it again?" Olivia asked rubbing her forehead as she leaned against the glass.

"That little one on the end of 5th street"

"See we check with them and no one saw you there, not even the camera's Cody. How do you explain that?" Elliot questioned. He knew they had him, now they just needed him to crack.

"Did I say 5th, I meant 3rd. Yeah that little one with the red roof."

"Oh so you mean the one that was shut down last month? That's the bar you were at? Okay." Olivia said overly sarcastic. Ben laughed on the other side of the glass.

"She's good isn't she? Little smart ass." Fin said smiling. They both laughed then turned their attention back to the detectives who were growing angry.

"Just give it up Wood. You weren't at the bar, you were raping your 9 year old neighbor in her bedroom." Elliot yelled.

"No, I think."

"Well I think you watched her. You saw everyday she came from school at 3:30 alone. So you waited until she was inside for a few moment to let her guard down and then you went for it." Olivia and Elliot could see he was about to break. Elliot winked at her for her to keep going. "You broke in thought the basement and found her upstairs. You tied her down to her own bed and forced yourself on her. She's just a little girl."

"She is not." He yelled back in her face. "She was slut, just like you and like every other girl. She should have heard her begging. I'll have you begging next Sugar." Elliot kicked his chair out from under him. "Angry are we? The bitch was asking for it. You woman you are all the same, every one of you." Olivia's eyes widened as she ran from the room. Elliot glared at Wood for a few moments and then left as well.

"Fin run this MO though VICAP." Fin looked at her questionable. The four of them headed back to the bullpen. "He said you're all the same. There has to be more victims." Fin pulled up a file with 7 rapes match the description of Kati's rape. "My God." Olivia gasped as all of their pictures showed up.

"Detroit age 7, LA age 23, Pittsburgh age 16, Boston age 13, Houston age 34, Baltimore age 6 and Chicago age 43; now New York age 9. This guys is a serial." Elliot read all of the cities where the other rapes occurred.

"Terrorizing women and girls across the country." Olivia added in. Ben just sat there in disbelief. What was he getting himself into?

Bang. Everyone is squad room ducked as two gunshots rang out. Elliot jumped in front of Olivia as she pushed Ben to the ground and leaned over him. They both drew their guns along with every other cop. Elliot jumped up and headed back the hall where the shots were fire. Olivia grabbed Ben and pulled him up. She ran him to the Captain's office and pushed him inside.

"Get under the desk. Do not" She ducked as another shot was fired. "Do not leave this room Ben you hear me? Get under the desk." He hurried back behind the desk and sat down. "Do not move until I come get you." She slammed the door and ran after Elliot. Olivia rounded the corner to see Elliot squatted against the wall and two officers on the ground. "El what happened?" She asked rushing over to him. She quickly glanced over him for any injuries.

"I'm fine Liv. Wood got the rookie's gun and shot him and Walker then headed out the back. He's gone." Olivia's face dropped. She hurried back to Cragen's office and got Ben.

"You picked one hell of a day to come here. I'm sorry it has been so crazy."

"It's okay." He laughed. "I kind of like it." She smiled at him

"It is not always like this." They walked out of the office to see the officers being wheeled out and Elliot approaching them.

"Liv you need detail."

"El I'll be fine."

"Olivia he threatened you and now he is just out roaming the streets with a gun. You need"

"I don't need detail Elliot, I'm fine." She yelled back at him and went to her desk. Ben followed and sat down next to her has she did her 5's. Elliot did the same and Ben noticed the awkward tension growing. After a little while, Cragen sent them home. They brought Ben home with them to see Kelsey and the four of them ate dinner. The awkward tension was brought home and very obvious at dinner. After the quiet meal, Kelsey and Ben sat in the living room and heard Olivia and Elliot yelling in the bedroom.

"Hell no. Absolutely not."

"They called and I said yes. I am going Elliot"

"Olivia, this guys threatened you and now you are going to go roam the country for him?"

"I am not roaming. I am going to the 6 other cities to collect their evidence to see if we can track him down."

"And what if he really is following you Liv? You're going out there by yourself, no back up." He pulled his tie from his neck and threw it.

"I understand why you are upset but this is something I have to do."

"Why? What about this case has you so wrapped up Liv?" She just looked down and continued packing. "Tell me what's going on?" She headed for the closet to grab the rest of her stuff when he stepped in front of her. "Olivia please." She looked up into his eyes and he saw the tears. He has seen that look before. He grabbed her and pulled her into this chest. "I know baby. I know this one hits close to home but you can't get them all." Olivia pushed him away.

"I have to try. I didn't get Joe Fields for what he did to her" She said pointing toward the living room, "this guy looks just like him. I will take him down."

"At what the expense of your life? Come on, Liv you know it's not worth it"

"You're telling me our daughter our there isn't worth it?" she yelled at him.

"That is not what I am saying. Kelsey is fine; she is here safe and with us. This case has nothing to do with her."

"Really then tell me why every time he was in a different city Joe Fields was there too? This guy could be on of the "friends" who terrorized our daughter for 4 years. I am going." She pushed past him and went into the closet.

"Liv everyone moved past that. Just let it go." She snapped her head around so fast it almost made her dizzy. She continued to pack as she screamed at him.

"Let it go? You want me to let go of the fact that our daughter was raped, starved and tortured for 4 years of her life. I have not moved past that Elliot. I let her go back there and she almost died because of it. I am not just going to let that go, I am going to do everything in my power to catch the bastard that did that too her and make sure she is protected. So I am sorry if I can not just let that go." She picked up her suitcase, put her sunglasses on her head and went for the door. "This low for you Elliot." She went into the living room.

"Baby I am sorry this is such short notice but I have to go." She said trying to make her voice sweet.

"Mom where are you going? When will you be back?" her daughter asked distraughtly.

"I'm not sure sweetheart, a week maybe more. It is for a case. I really have to go baby." She hugged her daughter tight and kissed her face. "I love you baby."

"I love you too mom." Olivia turned to Ben

"It was nice to have to today. Elliot can do the interview if you need it before I am back." He nodded and hugged her. She looked up and saw Elliot standing in the hallway. She leaned down and kissed her daughter once more. She was almost to the door; she stopped and turned around, her eyes were begging him 'please say something right now' but he had nothing. No magic words to stop her leaving, to end this hurt. He just starred blankly into space praying 'please please let me think of something cause if you go I've got nothing.' She shut the door and left.


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own the SVU characters! **

_Last chapter: Darius Rucker-I Got Nothing: " You're almost to the door; you stop and turn around, your eyes are begging me please say something right now but I got nothing. No magic words to stop your leaving, to end this hurt. I'm just blank starring into space praying 'please please let me think of something cause if you go I've got nothing." _

Elliot stood there just starring at the door his wife just walked out of.

"Are you just gonna let her go?" Ben asked. Elliot snapped his head to look at him.

"He is right dad. You and mom can't even go to sleep mad at each other so how are you going to be apart for a week? Go get her dad. You have to go get her. I heard her say she is doing this for me, daddy if she gets hurt because of this I..I" she said starting to cry. Elliot stood there for another moment before running for his keys. Olivia was headed for the jet when she saw his car pull up. He jumped out of the car, leaving it running and the door wide open. He ran to her, grabbed her face and kissed her. It was a wild, passionate long hot kiss.

"I couldn't let you leave with the way we ended things. Liv I'm sorry for what I said. I know you are doing the right thing, I just worry about you."

"I'm sorry too baby. I understand why you are upset but it is just something I need to do for myself." He nodded and pulled her into his chest. "Take care of my baby" she said smiling at him as she walked up the steps of the jet.

"Be careful babe. I love you"

"I love you more." And with that the doors shut to the jet. Elliot went back home and ordered dinner for the three of them.

Olivia had been gone for 4 days and Kelsey was getting relentless. She wanted, no needed her mother back now. She was sick of eating take out every night; she wanted her mother's home cooked meal, even if they weren't always the best. The house was a mess and to make things worse she and Ben were fighting. It was just a petty fight but neither of them would give in. She honestly believed it was over for them. She tried to call Olivia but she didn't answer. She was in California so with the time difference, she was still working. Elliot called Kelsey out for dinner, left over delivery pizza from last night. She sighed and sat down, eating the hard food. They sat in silence. He asked a few questions and she answered shortly.

"What's going on with you?" Elliot asked with a mouth full of pizza.

"Nothing" she replied softly.

"You're acting weird today. Tell me what's up"

"It's nothing dad." She said trying to keep her tears from falling

"What? Tell what wrong with you? Is it the food? What do you want?"

"My mom" Kelsey yelled, getting up and leaving the table. Elliot sighed hard and continued trying to figure out the problem. Instead of wracking his brain about it, he called the one person who would figure it out from across the country.

"Hey baby, how's the trip?" Olivia sighed

"It is going okay. I will be home in 2 days."

"Good then maybe you can help me with Kels."

"What is wrong with her?" Olivia asked in a concerned voice.

"She's just acting weird today. I asked her and she didn't say anything so I asked again and all she said was 'I want my mom' then ran into her room."

"She tried to call me but I couldn't answer. Does Ben know what's wrong with her?"

"No he hasn't even been here since you left."

"Well then that is probably the issue El. That kid is always at our place and he hasn't been there in 4 days? Something is up."

"Should I talk to her?" he asked quietly, unsure what he would even say to her.

"Yeah, I think that would be good for you guys. Just don't push her El because then she will shut you out."

"You got it baby. I'll call you after." He walked slowly toward her door. He knocked softly and went in. "Hey, you okay?" She nodded her head but her eyes told a different story. "Look I don't want to push you but if you want to talk I am here to listen. I know I am not your mother but." Kelsey leaned forward and hugged him.

"Thanks daddy." She said though sniffles.

"If you don't mind me asking, is it Ben?" Kelsey nodded again as more tears fell. "I'll kill him." They both shared laugh.

"It was just a stupid little fight, I didn't know it would escalate to this."

"Listen to me, if that kid has any sort of brains in his head he will come around. He will realize what a wonderful girl you are and come crawling back. If he doesn't he isn't worth it. No boy is worth your tears; you're way too pretty to cry over a boy. You deserve someone who treats you like a queen."

"Thanks dad." He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I love you sweetheart. I am sorry and I hope this all works out for you."

"Thanks, I love you too." He headed into the living room to call Olivia back.

"How did it go?" she answered eagerly after one ring.

"It went really well actually. She talked to me and told me she and Ben had a fight. I gave my best fatherly advice and she said she loved me." Olivia smiled.

"See I knew you could do it baby." Elliot got up and knocked on her door again.

"Someone wants to talk to you." He said handing the phone to his daughter.

"Ah mom" She squealed in excitement into the phone. She filled her mother in on the events of the past few days.

"It's like I don't know what to say, don't know what to do. I don't know if it really even matters to him. How can I make him see it matters to me?" Olivia let out a sigh.

"You didn't do anything wrong sweetheart, this was all him. He will come to his senses and beg for you back, it is what they do." They both giggled.

"I missed your voice."

"I miss you baby. I am on a plane back there in two days."

"I can't wait." She said excitedly.

"Me either. Hey I gotta go but I will talk to you tomorrow okay? I love you pretty girl"

"I love you more mom, bye" Elliot came back in to get the phone. He sat down on the side of the bed.

"Feel better?"

"Yes much."

"Your mother has that affect." Kelsey smiled at his words. "I'm sure this whole thing with Ben will blow over. You deserve to be treated like a queen, one day your Prince Charming will come along and take my spot." He said smiling and patting her leg. "Goodnight sweetheart" Kelsey sat alone in her room and thought about what he just said. She thought back to a conversation she had with her mother when she was younger. _The two had just gotten done watching Cinderella and Olivia was putting her daughter to bed. _

"_Good night princess." _

"_Momma I am not a princess yet, I need a Prince Charming first." Olivia laughed_

"_You don't need a prince to be a princess sweetheart. Your Prince Charming will come along someday. Until then, you can share mine." Kelsey giggled_

"_Is daddy your Prince Charming?" _

"_Of course daddy is my Prince." _Kelsey sat back and smiled. The next day at school was awkward for her and Ben. She was trying to get over the fact that they weren't together but it was all everyone was talking about. When she got home Elliot was already there.

"You're home early?" she said throwing her things in her room.

"I figured mom is gone and Ben is an ass and you'd be alone so I cut out early, figured we could do something." Kelsey smiled at her dad. The two of them order food and spent the rest of the day watching basketball. They would each pick a team to cheer for and bet candy on who would win. It was simple, just sitting in their own living room watching sports but they both were having so much fun.

"Yes! Hand over the Twix dad! Kentucky lost." Elliot shook his head and slowly handed her the candy. She smirked and took a huge bite.

"Okay who do you want in this one? Pitt or Florida?"

"Oh Pitt all the way."

"Really? Pitt? Come on" he said messing with her.

"I'd actually really like to go there."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean they have an amazing medical program and I think I have to grades to get it. I know you're not a huge Pitt fan" she said laughing.

"If you want to go Pitt, I will become a fan." They smiled at each other. "Let's hope you can bring them some luck because they are going down!" The game ended 78, 73; Pitt won. Kelsey celebrated and ate her candy. It started to get late so they began to clean up the living room.

"Thanks for this dad. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too babe, you liked it because you won!" he joked with her "Why don't you go to bed, I've got this. Get some rest, your mom comes home tomorrow." Kelsey got the biggest smile on her face.

"Okay. Goodnight." She kissed his cheek and headed for her room. Elliot finished cleaning up and just stood in the kitchen for a moment, smiling.

When Kelsey got home from school the next day, the house was empty. It felt awkward to her because usually when her parents weren't going to be home, Ben came with her. She sat at the table and started her homework. Two hours later the front door flew open.

"Guess who I brought?" Elliot called into the house. Kelsey threw her pencil down and ran to the door. She ran into her mother's arms and hugged her tight.

"Hi baby. I missed you!" Olivia said kissing the top of her head

"I missed you too mom." Olivia put her things down and then headed into the kitchen to hear all about the week she missed. Elliot came out and sat down next to his wife and couldn't keep his hands off of her. Kelsey phone rang so she hurried to her room to answer.

"Hello?" she answered with a smile.

"Baby I miss you." The smile faded from her face.

"Ben you."

"I know. I told you I wouldn't call, I told you I wouldn't care but," he let out a sigh "Come over."

"Ben I can't. My mom just got home."

"You don't have to stay forever, come over. Give your parents some alone time and come talk to me, please Kelsey." She sighed and hung up the phone. She walked back out and Olivia immediately noticed the look in her eye.

"What's wrong?" she asked slightly concerned.

"It was Ben, he wants me to go over there so we can work this out."

"I told you he would come crawling back." Elliot said with a smirk. "Did he beg?" he asked getting way to into it. Olivia shot him a glance and he backed off.

"Do you think I should go?" she asked her mother.

"I mean if you want to work things out with him then yes absolutely go but don't forget why you are in this situation in the first place.

"Okay, I am going to go get ready and go. Leave you guys some alone time" she said winking. Olivia dropped her jaw.

"Kelsey!" she said slightly laughing in disbelief of what her daughter just said.

"What? Oh come on you two haven't stopped touching each other since you walked in. I'll call before I come back" She said with an evil smile running off to her room. Olivia looked back at Elliot who as laughing.

"She is so your daughter." Olivia just looked at him. "Oh like you wouldn't do something like that?" he questioned with a smile. They both laughed as she emerged from the bedroom again. She kissed her parents goodbye, soaking up their last few words of advice before heading out. As soon as the door closed, Elliot moved in behind Olivia attaching his lips to her neck as his hands wrapped around her waist. She wrapped one hand back behind his neck and ran the other down this thigh. She could feel the goose bumps rising on her skin. He moved his fingers under the hem of her shirt and danced them around above her jeans before slowly sliding them underneath. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him wildly. He cupped her ass and moved her against the wall. Again he continued the assault on her neck. She threw her head back.

"Bed. Now." She breathed out huskily. He took her order and headed for the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him.

Kelsey was just about to knock on the door when it swung open.

"Hey." He said quietly

"Hey." He stepped out of the way so she could come in. They sat on the couch and he offered her a drink. She declined nicely and they sat in silence for a few moments. "Why did you ask me here?" she whispered out.

"I wanted to talk to you. I am sorry. I was a complete asshole and I would like another chance to make it up to you." He saw her hesitate. "Kelsey you are the most amazing girl I know. You make me so happy. I was so stupid to ever let you go. I told you 2 and half years ago in the precinct that I wanted to give you love your parents have and I want to keep that promise. I love you so much and I never want to lose you." He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes. "I don't expect you to forgive me right now because I was a complete jerk but please, let me make this up to you."

Olivia heard her phone go off behind her. She rolled off of Elliot's chest to see a text message from her daughter. 'Is it safe? I'll be home in 10" She rolled her eyes and typed back 'yes smart ass.' The two quickly got up and dressed. When she arrived back home, the three of them ate dinner and talked casually. Later that night Olivia went in to say goodnight to her daughter. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"I am really glad you're back mom." Kelsey said looking up at her mother with big blue eyes.

"Thank you sweetheart, I am glad to be back." Olivia kissed her daughter goodnight, shut the door and crawled into bed with her husband.


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own the SVU characters.**

_**Italics are flashbacks.**_

Olivia felt like she blinked and Kelsey's graduation was already here. The whole squad gathered for the big event of her party. Kelsey was so happy they all showed up but there was someone she just couldn't shake; Ben didn't come. Olivia could read her daughter like a book.

"Maybe he is running late. Shake it off, go mingle." She said quietly as she passed by her daughter. Kelsey sighed and went to talk with the guests who did show up for her. About an hour had passed and Olivia watched her daughter keep looking over at the door. Her heart was breaking for her. Melinda walked over to talk to her.

"This is a great party Liv." She smiled widely.

"Thank you."

"I still remember the first time I saw her sitting on your desk" They both laughed.

_Kelsey was four, sitting on Olivia's desk when Melinda came around the corner. Olivia had gone to the bathroom so Kelsey sat alone. Melinda walked over to her. _

"_Hey Cutie. What's your name?" Melinda asked in a soft voice. _

"_I am not supposed to talk to strangers." The little girl answered not looking at her. _

"_That's right baby." Olivia said emerging from the bathroom. "Melinda this is Kelsey, my daughter." _

"_You are the famous Kelsey I have been hearing about." She turned to face Olivia. "So it is official?" she whispered. _

"_Sweetheart why don't you go play with uncle Fin." Olivia said putting her daughter on the floor. "Yeah well for now. She is in the adoption system for a year but she will live with me. If no one takes her, she is mine." Olivia said smiling widely. _

"_I think it is great what you are doing Olivia, you are changing that girl's life." _

"_No, she is changing mine." _

Smiling, Olivia then she turned around to look for her daughter but could not find her anywhere. She walked into the bathroom to see her crying. The sinking feeling started as she said hopelessly

"He said he'd be here" she sobbed out falling into her mother's arms. "It's like slow motion standing out there in my dress in this red lipstick with no one to impress. They are all laughing and asking me about him."

"Shhh baby I know, it know it is hard. He probably has a good reason. Why don't you come back out?"

"What do you say when tears are streaming down your face in front of everyone you know. What to do when the one who means the most is the one who did show." Olivia held her daughter close. "He should have been here, and I would have been so happy."

"I am sorry baby. I am so sorry you're sad." She kissed her daughter's head and wiped the makeup off her face. "Take your time in here. Come back out whenever you are ready." Olivia left the bathroom with tears in her eyes. Elliot immediately noticed.

"What's going on baby?"

"I'm gonna kill him" she said as her voice cracked. He looked at her confused. "She is in the bathroom bawling because Ben didn't show up." Elliot sighed lightly and sipped his beer.

"She's got to let his kid go, he isn't good for her."

"He is her first love, it is not that simple. She will come out when she is ready." Olivia leaned up and kissed his cheek before heading back to the party. A couple hours later the party began to die down and Kelsey was thankful. All she wanted to do was get out of this damn dress and curl up in her bed. A few people stayed to help so cleanup wasn't that bad. As soon as they finished Kelsey hurried off her room. She stripped out of her dress and lay in her bed. After a few minutes her phone rang, not thinking she answered it.

"Hello." She answered through tears.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it." She scuffed.

"I'm sorry too. I can't do this anymore Ben. I'm done." She threw the phone across the room, startling Olivia in the living room who then came running. She burst through the door to see her daughter bawling in her bed.

"Baby." She said grabbing her into a tight embrace.

"It's over. I told him I am done. I'm not doing this anymore."

"I am so proud of you baby. You don't deserve to be treated like this. You are way too pretty to cry over a stupid boy. " Olivia kissed her head.

"I changed my mind mom, I want to go to Pitt. I want to be far away from him." Olivia sighed, trying not to let the hurt show on her face.

"Okay sweetheart, we can talk about it tomorrow. I am sorry you didn't have fun today. Get some rest pretty girl, I love you."

"I love you more mom." She answered rolling over in the bed. Olivia's heart broke for her daughter. She walked into her bedroom just Elliot came out of the bathroom.

"How's she doing?"

"She told him she is done."

"Good. She needs someone who treats her like a queen." Olivia shook her head as the tears fell. "What is it baby?"

"She wants to go to Pitt. She will be 6 hours away and with our schedules"

"Hey look she is our daughter, we will make time. She has been saying for months she wants to go there, let her follow her dreams even it they are all the way in Pittsburgh. At least it is no across the country." He pulled her tight into his arms.

"I just worry about her being so far away. The things we see everyday, victims who are new to the city are easy targets."

"I know, I worry too but she is a smart girl. She will be okay baby. Maybe we can take her there a few times so she can become familiar with it. Okay?" Olivia nodded. "She will be fine. No need to worry about it now. We have two more months of summer her here with us." Olivia slowly drifted off in her husband's arms.

The next morning Olivia woke up and made her heart-broken daughter her favorite breakfast. She was in the kitchen sipping her coffee when Kelsey came out.

"Hey pretty girl" Olivia said as her daughter sat down at the island.

"Hey momma" Olivia slide the plate of food in front of her. She slowly picked at it as the tears formed. "Mom." Olivia looked up to see the tears in her eyes.

"My baby" Olivia reached across the table to hold her hands.

"I did have fun yesterday. I am sorry if I made it seem like I didn't or didn't appreciate the party because I did. Thank you so much for the party and for being there for me."

"I am sorry about the way things turned out but I am glad you had fun. And as for being there, it is my job." She smiled and kissed her head. "Now eat up, we have a busy day ahead of us."

"What are we doing?" she asked with a smile.

"That my dear is a secret."

Two hours later the three of them were on the road, singing along to every song on the radio. They passed a sign, 2 miles to Pittsburgh. Kelsey squealed in the backseat. They spent the rest of the day in Pittsburgh, getting to know the city and campus. Kelsey immediately fell in love. Olivia noticed a difference in her daughter as soon as she stepped out of the car and she knew this is where Kelsey was going to go. Her heart broke a little bit at the thought of her being so far away all alone. Olivia tried to push that aside and spend the rest of the day with the two people who mean the most.


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own the SVU characters!**

_**Italics are flashbacks.**_

Before she knew it, it was time for Kelsey to leave. They had spent the summer buying every little thing she could possibly need and spending as much time together as possible. Olivia could not believe she was going to have to say goodbye to her daughter. She had been dreading this day for years and it was finally almost here. Elliot took them out for a nice evening in the city. The three of them enjoyed a relaxing last dinner together the night before she left. Later that evening, Olivia walked into her bedroom to say goodnight for the last time. She had tears in her eyes as she walked in.

"Mom, don't start this already" she said tearing up as well.

"I just I can't believe you are leaving me. I can't imagine any greater fear than waking up without you here."

"I know mom but it is only for a little while. You have my email and address. You guys can come visit any time and I will be home at Christmas." Olivia nodded her head.

"I am so proud of the woman you have become. You are a beautiful and intelligent woman who will do great things. I may be far away but you call me if you need anything okay. If I have to run, crawl or swim a hundred rivers always know that I will find a way to get to where you are. There is no place that far." Kelsey felt the warm tears run down her face. Olivia pulled her daughter into her chest.

"The only time I have ever been away from you was when I was, well ya know. I have just gotten used to you being around and I am gonna miss that. I'm gonna miss coming down to the precinct, our shopping days, movie nights on the couch and waiting for the second you get home so I can tell you something. The things you have done for me, I can never repay you for. I always feel safe with you, maybe I made a mistake choosing Pitt." She said, they both had tears.

"Pitt is where you were meant to go. I saw your reaction and your little face light up when we were there. You are going to be fine sweetheart. I know it is scary and different and far but you will be okay. You have everything you need and I am only a phone call away." Olivia leaned forward and kissed her daughter's forehead. She began to get up and Kelsey pulled on her arm. "Stay with me, one last time." Both of their eyes immediately watered. Olivia crawled into bed next to her and held her close.

"You'll always be my baby"

"What do I do? How do I make friends? Where do I eat? What if my roommate hates me? Who am I going to sleep with when I am sad or scared?" Olivia sighed.

"You will be fine. You are a gorgeous girl Kels, you will make plenty of friends. You went on a tour you know where to eat. Your roommate seemed a little odd but I don't think she will hate you. And as for whom to sleep with don't just let it be some random guy because you are sad. Please I beg of you."

"Mom!" she replied shocked. They both smiled

"I am just saying. Call me and I will talk to you while you fall asleep. If you are going to do it with someone else, just be smart about it. Okay? And do not under any circumstances come back pregnant, kapish?" She giggled

"Yes mom I hear you. You have worked SVU my whole life, I know how to be safe and smart."

"Good girl. Now let's get some rest. We have a big day of moving tomorrow." The two girls slowly drifted off to sleep. Elliot slowly crept into the room and snapped a picture before turning off the light. He stood there and just watched both of them for a few minutes. He remembered doing this when Kelsey was a baby and now here they are, the night before she leaves for college. It was almost hard to believe actually, how quickly time had flown by. He could still remember her crawling into their bed on her first day of preschool.

_He and Olivia were dropping Kelsey off for her first day. She was holding on to Olivia for dear life. When she put her down the little girl clung on to his leg. Her teacher peeled her of him. _

"_What can I do?" he said._

"_Don't you worry, this will only last a week or two. It won't be like this for long. One day soon you'll drop her off and she won't even know you're gone. This phase is gonna fly by so if you can just hold on. I know it's hard but it won't be like this for long. _

He stood there watching both of them sleeping peacefully. Just watching her it breaks his heart cause he already knows, it won't be like this for long. One day soon his little girl is gonna be all grown up and gone. That phase flew right by so he's trying to hold on. With her eyes still closed, Olivia reaches out for his hand. He grabs it and holds it tight in his before bringing it to his lips and kissing the back. He kissed both of them on the head and left the room.

The next morning Olivia slid out of bed and headed for the kitchen. She saw Elliot very busy cooking a huge breakfast. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tight.

" Today is the day." He said putting his arm around her neck.

"I know." She said with a sad voice as he kissed her head. "I can't even believe it."

"Why don't you go wake her up?"

"You do it." She said in a sweet tone. He looked at her and smiled. "I was with her last night. You wake her on her last morning here." He leaned in and slowly kissed her lips. He walked toward Kelsey's room and woke her with a smile on his face. The three of them enjoyed breakfast together and then packed up the car. Kelsey did one last sweep of her room, touching every little thing for the last time for a few months.

She turned around and saw her dad standing in the doorway. He gave her a sympathetic smile and she started to cry. He wrapped her up in a tight hug whispering soothing words into her ear.

"I'm gonna miss you." Her voice cracked half way through

"I am going to miss you too sweetheart."

The car ride was quiet for most of the ride there. When they finally arrived, Kelsey was overwhelmed by all of the other people moving in. She went inside and got her key then came back out to get her things. The three of them made several trips back and forth bringing all of her things in. Once it was all inside they began organizing and decorating her room. Almost three hours later, she was completely moved in. They left and went to grab some lunch and walk around campus. It started to get late so they headed back to her dorm. Olivia snuck a small envelope onto Kelsey's desk. Now came the hard part.

"Okay, so guess we should get going. We still have a long drive." Elliot said looking at Olivia. She nodded and looked at her daughter. They both felt the tears coming and grabbed each other.

"I love you baby. You will be fine."

"I love you too mom." After a few moments they let go.

"Bye dad." Elliot leaned in and held her. He kissed her forehead.

"Bye sweetheart. I love you"

"I love you too." He grabbed their things and headed for the door. Olivia gave her daughter one last hug. She put her hands on her daughter's cheeks and wiped the tears away. Olivia kissed her cheek and hugged her one last time.

"Bye baby. I love you"

"I love you too momma." They reluctantly let go. Kelsey stared into her mother's eyes as she walked out the door. As soon as the door closed, she began to sob. Olivia and Elliot got into the elevator. He could see the heartbreak on her face. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry. He spoke soothing words and rubbed his hand down her back. Kelsey sat on her bed and looked out the window. She looked down and saw her parents getting into the car. Olivia looked up and blew one last kiss before they drove off. Kelsey sat on her bed and looked into her empty room. For the first time, she had felt truly alone.

**What do you guys think Kelsey's major should be? Or her job in the future? **


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't own the SVU characters!**

**Thank you spacekitten2700 and ladybugsmama for your awesome suggestions!**

They drove home in silence. They had just crossed over the boarder into New York when Elliot finally spoke up.

"She will be fine babe." He reached over and grabbed her hand. They walked into the now empty house. It was weird without her here. Olivia just sat down on the couch and stared forward. "Babe are you hungry?" Olivia shook her head no. Elliot walked out and sat with her on the couch. "I know you are sad and you are worried about her but she is smart. She can handle herself. We can't protect her forever. She knows to call if she needs anything and we have to trust that she will." Olivia nodded her head. He pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "We can go visit anytime. And now that we have our house to ourselves, you don't have to be quiet anymore." He said in a husky tone as he attached his lips to her neck. She threw her head back and arched her back, moving her hips backward into his groin. They both moaned out. Olivia started to run her hands up and down his thighs. Things heated up quickly and they moved into the bedroom.

Olivia woke up and rolled over to see Elliot's bare chest. She moved to straddle him. She placed kisses on both side of his neck and began a trail down his chest. She could feel him getting hard underneath her. Once she made it to his belly button she moved back up and began to suck and bite at the skin on his neck. His eyes shot open and he rolled them over, so now he was straddling her. He began placing kisses all over her as well. He met her lips with a smile and kissed her.

"We should really shower and get going." She said rolling out from underneath him. She headed for the bathroom wearing only Elliot's shirt that was way too big on her.

"You said we should shower, does that entail what I think it does?" he asked sitting up.

"Why don't you come find out." She walked into the bathroom, pulled his shirt over her head and stepped into the shower. She leaned forward to turn on the water and felt him move in behind her. He pulled her backward against him so her ass hit right on his dick. He reached forward and turned on the warm water. Olivia turned around and kissed him hard has the water beat against her skin. He slammed her up against the wall and made love to this wife.

The two headed into work with pleasant smiles on their faces. It has been a little over two months since Kelsey had moved to Pittsburgh and although it was odd, they were adjusting just fine. They had just made it to their desks when Cragen came out of his office.

"Benson, Stabler." He motioned for them to follow.

"Already? What did we do?" Elliot whispered as they walked into the office and sat down. He handed them slip of paper.

"New case. Little girl, Ally Ross" He took a deep breath. "The description sounds pretty gruesome. CSU is there now, head over." They both sat in silence on the way there. They jumped out of the car and went over to see what was up. EMS was just loading the little girl into the ambulance.

"El I am gonna ride with her." He nodded

"I'll talk to CSU. Meet you there later." Elliot walked through the house to see it completely destroyed. "What the hell happened?" he asked one of the techs.

"It seems like a stranger attack. Window forced open, most of the blood on the bed. I think this little girl was tortured here last night." Elliot looked around and agreed with what the tech had said. He called Olivia and headed over. The little girl finally woke up once she was at the hospital.

"Hi Ally. My name is Olivia I am a police officer. Can you tell me what happened to you?" Olivia looked into her scared little eyes. She noticed all the bruises starting to form on her little body. "You don't have to be afraid anymore sweetheart, no one can hurt you."

"It hurts" Olivia's heart broke for her.

"I know sweetheart. I am so sorry this happened to you. If you tell me about I will do everything I can to make sure it doesn't happen again." The doctor came and asked her to step in the hallway for a second. "I will be right back." Olivia gave her hand a gentle pat and headed for the hall.

"She was brutalized. She was raped and sodomized. As you can see from the bruises forming that she was beaten and possibly has some internal bleeding that we need to work on quickly."

"Anything to identify her attacker?"

"We didn't find anything. Sorry detective." Olivia sighed and walked back into the room.

"Ally, can you tell me what happened to you?" The little girls eyes watered.

"I don't remember. I was sleeping and then something was over my face and I couldn't see."

"Ally where is your mom? I am sure she is worried about you. I can call her." She noticed the girl tense up.

"She doesn't like me." Olivia looked shocked

"Why do you say that sweetheart?"

"She never wanted me." A nurse came in and took Kelsey for some testing. Olivia called Elliot and told him not to come and to just meet her at the station. Olivia walked in and immediately filled Elliot in. They began to look for the little girl's mother. Olivia couldn't get what little girl said out of her head. After an hour they finally tracked down her mother. Olivia and Elliot jumped in the car to talk to her.

"Police? In my house, what is this about?" Michelle Ross asked reeking of liquor.

"Ms. Ross, where is your daughter?" Elliot questioned.

"She is upstairs in her room." Olivia scuffed and rolled her eyes.

"No Ms. Ross, she is not. You daughter was attacked in her own bed last night around 12:30. Why is it that you have no idea this happened to your 9 year old daughter?"

"I had to work this early morning." Olivia was getting pissed.

"So you leave your young daughter home alone and don't even check on her?" she asked raising her voice.

"She can take care of herself" Michelle yelled.

"She is 9 for Christ sake. She shouldn't be taking care of herself." Olivia yelled right back.

"If that is how you feel, you take the little bitch then. God knows I don't want her." Olivia was so close to slapping this woman.

"How can you say that? About your own kid."

"I never wanted her. You think I want to look at her everyday when she looks just like him. He took everything from me and left me with that."

"You got pregnant from a rape" Elliot said finally realizing what she was saying. Olivia's heart sank. No wonder she hated that woman so much, she was just like her mother. Olivia felt her eyes water and she walked out the door. Elliot finished up a few questions and then went to the car to find Olivia leaning against it.

"I still don't understand how people can do that. It happened to me and I still don't get it." He brushed his hands up her arms.

"Liv, I got a text. Ally died an hour ago." He pulled her into his arms. Olivia's phone began to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom." Olivia's eyes continued watering.

"Hey baby. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just calling to say hi and see how things were going." Olivia smiled.

"I am so glad you called. Things are great." Her voice cracked.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"What are you doing later?"

"Nothing. Mom seriously are you okay?" her daughter asked concerned.

"I'll see you soon" She hung up and Elliot just stared at her. "Take me home." She said through tears.

"Liv, I"

"Elliot please take me home. I need to see my daughter." His heart was breaking. He drove home and walked inside with her. She grabbed a few things and the keys and headed for the door. Elliot just watched her. She reached for the door but stopped. She slowly turned around and walked toward him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"Liv, baby I am so sorry." He rubbed his hands down her back. She just nodded her head.

"Me too. I will be back later. I love you Elliot" She gave him a few kisses and headed for the door.

"I love you too. Give Kels a hug for me" She smiled and shut the door. Elliot let out a huge sigh and headed for the precinct to explain everything to his captain.

A few hours later Olivia pulled up in front of Kelsey's building. She got out of the car and saw her daughter running towards her. Olivia grabbed her and held her tight and she tried to hold back the tears.

"I've missed you so much mom."

"I have missed you too baby, you have no idea." Olivia stroked her hair. "You hungry?" The two girls headed to a restaurant to eat. They talked and laughed and had a really good time.

"So earlier, when you called were you okay?" Olivia sighed loudly. "Just a case that hit a little too close to home for me." She answered avoiding eye contact.

"Was it me?" she questioned

"No no baby, uh it was me." Kelsey looked at her mother with confusion all over her face. "I never told you this because, well because I just didn't want you to know."

"Mom what is it?"

"My case today. There was a little girl who was attacked and sexually assaulted. Her mother was raped and got pregnant with her. Her mother resented her and hated for her it."

"That is so messed up, it is not the little girls fault. Is she okay?" Olivia's eyes watered.

"No baby, she is not. She uh she didn't make it. Her mother didn't want her and didn't care this happened to her." Kelsey just shook her head.

"I am so lucky to have you mom." She reached across the table to hold her hand and saw tears flooding her mother's eyes. "What is it mom?"

"The same thing happened to me. My mother was attacked and that is how she had me. She hated me for it so she drank to put up with me, just like my victim's mother did. My mother was always drunk and I was about 4 years old taking care of her when it should be the other way around. Here I am, this little girl looking up to my mom who is tripping and stumbling all over the place when she is supposed to be leading me. She stumbled into my graduation, I was so ashamed and she left before they even called my name."

"Mom I am so sorry." Kelsey said with tears on her face too. "What did you do?"

"I moved out when I was 17 and never looked back. From then on I made a promise to myself, my kids would never have that. Even when I was older, she was still leading me but she didn't care." They both sat there in tears.

"I am sorry that happened to you mommy. I am so blessed to have you as my mother. You always were leading me, don't ever question that." Olivia nodded. "I think I want to switch my major." Olivia looked up at her confused. "I am going to study child psychology so I can help kids like you and me."

"I think that is a wonderful idea sweetheart."

A little over a month later Kelsey called Olivia overly excited.

"Mom I have amazing news" she squealed into the phone.

"What is it baby?"

"So last time you were here I said I was switching my major, as soon as you left I went back to my room and started on my project to switch over to child psychology. I presented it 2 weeks ago and they loved it. They accepted me into the program and asked me to present my project in a conference." They were both smiling ear to ear.

"That is so awesome, I am so proud of you. I want to come, when is it?"

"It is in two days. I understand if it is too soon and you and dad can't make it."

"Hey we wouldn't miss this for the world. We will be there."

"Okay and uh I wanted to ask you something. I used part of your story with your mom in my presentation. I don't say it is you or has anything to do with that, I just mention part of it. Is that okay? If not mom I can take it out, it isn't a big deal."

"It is okay baby. You can use whatever you need. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks mom. I can't wait to see you guys."

Thursday finally arrived and both Olivia and Elliot took the day off to travel to Pittsburgh. They headed into the conference room and took their seats. A few other people presented different things about child psychology before it was Kelsey's turn.

"And our final speaker for today is a young lady I am exceptionally proud of. She only transferred into this major about two weeks ago. This is the project she had to create to present in order to be accepted into the program. It is exceptional and I am so excited to have her on our team. Ladies and Gentleman, Kelsey Stabler." Everyone clapped as she approached the podium. Olivia couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked in her navy blue dress. She nervously tucked a hair behind her ear and began.

"Good afternoon, as Dr. Lawrence just said I am Kelsey Stabler and I am a freshman here at Pitt. Child psychology is a very important part of my life and I have a great passion for it because I was one of these children." She clicked the button and up popped pictures of a dozen children who were beaten or neglected. "Up until the time I was three I lived with my biological father who beat and tortured my brothers and me. I hid in a closet as he killed all six of my brothers. Detective Olivia Benson from the NYPD's Special Victim's Unit pulled me out of that closet and ultimately saved my life. For the past 15 I have been able to call that amazing woman my mother." She clicked the button again and up popped of photo of Olivia and Elliot. "Detectives Benson and Stabler are not only my parents and saved me but they hundreds of children every year." She continued on telling people about the work of SVU and it's partnership with child psychologists and then went into detail with that. "I would like to direct your attention to the big screen here. Myself along with the very talented musician Mark Paul put together these songs and this slideshow to show you two different ways a boy can look up to his father." The lights dimmed and up popped dozens of adorable little boys and their fathers to an upbeat song. _He said I've been watching you dad ain't that cool, I'm your buckaroo I wanna be like you and all my food and grow as tall as you are. We fixing things and holding mama's hand yeah were just alike hey ain't we dad. I want to do everything you do, I've been watching you._ "I think we can all agree that is the American dream, having an adorable little son following your husband around and being just like him but unfortunately many times that is not the case. Sadly this is how it is for some little boys." The lights dimmed again but this time a slow song started with pictures of neglected and beaten little boys. _I remember looking up to look at him and I remember most the time he wasn't there. Id be waiting at the door when he got home at night, he'd pass me by to go pass out in his chair. I'd say walk a little straighter daddy you're swaying side to side. Your footsteps make me dizzy and no matter how I try, you're tripping and stumbling, if you'd look down here you'd see. Walk a little straighter daddy, you're leading me. He stumbled in the gym on graduation day and I couldn't help but feel so ashamed. I wasn't surprised a bit when he didn't stay; he stumbled right on out before they even called my name. Walk a little straighter daddy; you're swaying side to side. It's not just me who's watching you've caught everybody's eye and you're tripping and stumbling and even thought I turned 18 walk a little straighter daddy you're still leading me. If I have learned one thing from him it was my kids would never have to say walk a little straighter daddy._ The audience was moved to tears as the presentation continued. "And some kids have it worse than that." Many people turned away as Concrete Angel by Martina McBride played and horrific pictures of children were shown. "If we don't do something about child abuse and encourage children to come forward with their stories, this will continue in the youth of America. My parents and the other members of SVU saved me and work so hard to save other children." She took a deep breath and looked into her mother's eyes with tears in her own. She clicked the button and revealed a photograph of herself, many members of the audience gasped. "This little girl was four years old when she was pushed out of van in the parking lot of a hospital. She was raped, sodomized, starved, burned and beaten for almost a year. If it wasn't for SVU and her child psychologist, she probably would have committed suicide like 43% of teens that are sexually assaulted; her name written on a polished rock, a broken-heart that the world forgot. But that little girl is here standing before you to tell you that this has to stop." The audience jumped up and cheered loudly many of them with tears in their eyes. "Thank you." Kelsey wiped her own eyes and stepped down from the podium. She shook her mentors hand and looked up into her mother's eyes. Kelsey walked through the crowd of people still cheering and threw her arms around her parents.

:Those two songs at the end are real songs: Walk a little straighter daddy by Billy Currington and Watching you by Rodney Atkins.


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't own the SVU characters!**

_**Italics are flashbacks.**_

"I can't get over how good that was baby." Olivia said smiling at her daughter across the table from her.

"Thanks mom. It took forever but I really happy with the way it turned out. The three of them along with Mark Paul, who they soon learned didn't only help her with the music of her presentation but was also her boyfriend. The four of them all went out to celebrate her speech.

"I am so proud of you." Elliot smiled at her

"Thanks, I am really glad you guys could come."

They tried making conversation with Mark but he was very short and awkward with his answers. Olivia couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about him she just didn't like. Maybe it was the fact that he was 22 dating her 19-year-old daughter, maybe it was his long hair and tattoo's or maybe it was the fact that Olivia just didn't know him yet. This was not the type of guy she would have ever imagined her daughter would date but she seemed happy so Olivia let it go. She knew this had to be killing Elliot inside. Mark seemed to have no respect for them either. He kept putting his hands on Kelsey and making comments to her right in front of her parents. It was making Kelsey uncomfortable and she could see Olivia getting pissed. They finished their meal and headed outside to walk to the car. Mark grabbed Kelsey by the back pockets of her pants and was running his hands all over her.

"Mark stop it. Stop." Olivia turned around mortified. She grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her away from him. Elliot on the other hand grabbed Mark by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away from the girls. Olivia held her daughter close to her.

"Kels what the hell was that?"

"I, I don't know he has never done that before. He never acts like this." Olivia sighed in deep concern for her daughter. She pulled her in for another hug and looked up to see Elliot yelling in Mark's face.

"When my daughter says stop, you stop." Mark smiled at him.

"Oh come on Detective" he said with disgust. Olivia could see Elliot growing with anger so she hurried over to him. "She just acts like she doesn't want it. If a little force gets her panties wet than that's what I'll do." Elliot face turned red with anger. Olivia stepped in front of him and put her hands on his chest.

"Elliot I know you're angry but you can't." He took an over exaggerated breath.

"I see you touch her again and I will arrest your ass." Elliot threatened.

"Oh dad come on." Kelsey said hoping her father would not really arrest her boyfriend. Olivia held her finger up to her daughter then looked at Mark.

"Get out of here Mark." He started to say something but she cut him off. "Now Mark, before I arrest you of sexual assault against my daughter." He scuffed in her face. He walked over to Kelsey and grabbed her ass.

"See you later" Kelsey looked at her parents with embarrassment all over her face. Olivia stared back at her daughter in disbelief while Elliot tried to calm down.

"I can't even believe this." Olivia walked past Kelsey toward the car.

"Mom" Kelsey called out in a broken hearted voice running after her.

"I see this everyday Kels."

"Mom it is not like that. He just had a few drinks at dinner and I made him angry." Olivia could not believe what she just said.

"I see relationships like this everyday. The one thing I tried to avoid in your life found its way in. How did I let this happen?"

"It isn't like that mom. Mark isn't like the rapists you catch, that is not him."

"How do you know that? How long have you know him?" Olivia realized she was yelling by the way Kelsey was shying away from her. "Baby I am not trying to make you feel bad or get you upset I just want you to understand. I see this everyday, every single day Kels. Mark is not a good guy."

"You've been with him for an hour I am with him everyday, how can you say he is not a good guy?" Kelsey said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Because I am good at my job sweetheart. He pretty much assaulted you right in front of us. He told your dad he would use force if he had too, that is not okay. And you made an excuse for him, he had a few drinks and it was your fault. That is how every relationship I see starts, its not good sweetheart."

"But, he he has never done this before." Olivia pulled her into a hug.

"I know it is hard. I am only trying to protect you." Elliot finally cooled off and walked over to them.

"You're done with this kid, you hear me?" he said harshly.

"Elliot." Olivia said in a 'knock it off' kind of way. He looked her in disbelief. "She gets it." He walked to the car, got in and slammed the door.

"I am sorry mom."

"I just want you to be safe, that is all I am trying to do." Olivia kissed her head. "I love you. Now lets get you back to your room." Olivia and Elliot drove home in silence both racking their brain about the asshole their daughter was hanging out with.

It had been a month since Kelsey's speech and they heard nothing more about asshole Mark. Kelsey would be coming home 3 days for Christmas break and Olivia was so excited. She couldn't wait to finally have her daughter back home with her for a whole month. Olivia and Elliot worked all day on case and they were beginning to get frustrated with the victim continually changing her story. Around midnight they finally got home and went straight to bed. It was 2:33 in the morning when Olivia's phone began to ring, waking her from her deep slumber. She rolled over and grabbed it.

"Benson."

"Mom" a tearful voice asked on the other phone.

"Baby what is wrong." She shot up in her bed.

"Momma I wanna come home." Olivia jumped from her bed and began getting ready.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" Kelsey choked out a sob.

"No"


	39. Chapter 39

**I don't own the SVU characters!**

_**Italics are flashbacks.**_

Olivia parked her car on the sidewalk, rushed up to the building, flashed her badge and ran to Kelsey's room. She banged on the door.

"Please go away." She heard her daughter yell through tears. Olivia looked down at the door; it seemed as though someone was trying to kick it down.

"Baby it's me, open the door." She heard her rush to the door. As the door opened she saw her daughter in a ripped t-shirt crying. "Oh my god baby what happened?" Olivia asked examining her daughter's face.

"Mark was here" Olivia's face got beet red. " I told him after you guys left that we needed a break. He said he wanted to come here and talk. Everything was fine and then he started yelling at me so I just laid everything I was feeling out on the table and he got so angry. I told him I was not dealing with his temper and he grabbed my shirt and that's how it ripped. Then he grabbed my hair and pulled me back. Then he started making comments about you and how this was all your fault. That's what got me mad and I fought him back. My neighbor heard and came over, then he ran off but said he would be back."

"I am not going to let him come back okay. I need you to tell me exactly what happened, what you two said to each other." Kelsey nodded at her mother.

"He came in, we were just talking about Christmas and everything. He said he had plans for us but I told him I was going home. He got really angry and asked why." Kelsey kind of starred off into space for a moment.

"_I told you I needed a break Mark." _

"_I am not letting you go." _

"_That is not your choice, I want a break." He stepped closer to her. All of the sudden he grabbed her arm and squeezed really tight. "Ouch Mark you're hurting me." _

"_If I were you I would rethink that break." _

"_You are really going to threaten the kid of two cops?" he pulled is hand back and slapped her hard across the face. She grabbed her cheek and looked at him with disbelief. _

"_Don't talk to me like that." He yelled in her face. _

"_What happened to you? Everything was going perfectly fine. It's like one step forward and two steps back. No matter what I do you're always mad and I can't change your mind." _

"_You know why I am mad." He screamed at her_

"_I can't give you what you want and it's killing me." _

"_It is not that hard. Just have sex with me and this will all be over." _

"_No." She paused for a moment unsure if she should say it or not. " My mom was right. I'm starting to see maybe we are not meant to be." _

"_There's still time to turn this around. You should be building this up instead of tearing it down." _

"_I keep thinking maybe it's too late." Something in him changed, he snapped. He lunged forward at her, pulling her shirt and hair knocking her to the ground. "Get off me" _

"So I told him, 'It's like one step forward and two steps back. No matter what I do you're always mad and I can't change your mind. I can't give you what you want. It's too late to fix this' and that is when he snapped. He jumped on me knocking me to the ground. I kicked and fought and screamed until Chelsea, my neighbor heard and came over her. That's when he left.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you call the police?"

"I didn't know want too. I was scared and didn't know what to do so I called you."

"I am so glad you did. My poor baby girl." Olivia said rubbing her thumb on her daughters cheek.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Kill him." Olivia kissed her head. "Don't worry about it baby."

"But seriously?"

"Pittsburgh Police have jurisdiction over this. There is nothing I can do other than call them."

"I, I don't want too." Olivia looked at her surprised.

"Baby you have nothing to be afraid of. You know I am going to be here every step of the way."

"That is the problem." She got a questioning look from her mother.

"He threatened you did he?" Kelsey slowly nodded her head. Olivia could not believe she was giving the victim speech to her own daughter.

"He can't hurt you. We can file charges and get a restraining order in place." She shook her head as the tears came.

"That is what he said would happen if I told anyone. He, he, he said"

"Kelsey I don't care what he said because it is not true."

"Yes mom. He will kill you." She fell into her mother's lap crying. "He said if we told the police he would come after both of us." Olivia couldn't understand how she was brought into this.

"Sweetheart I promise you he is not getting near either of us."

"Does dad know?"

"He was asleep when I left, but I left him a note."

"Dad is gonna kill him."

"Right now that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Kelsey smiled at her mother. There was a loud noise in the hallway causing Kelsey to jump. "It is okay, you're okay." Olivia soothed her daughter by stroking her hair. "Let me see what that was." She was just about to look through the peephole when there was loud banging on the door.

"I know you're in there bitch, I saw your car on the sidewalk. I can't believe you called her." Mark screamed through the door. Olivia put her finger to her lips signaling for her daughter to be as quiet as possible. Olivia moved away from the door to avoid her shadow being seen and pulled out her phone. She had a friend on the force here.

"Blake"

"Ryan, it's Benson" Olivia whispered

"Olivia? What's up? How have you been?"

"Actually Ryan I am calling because I need your help. I am in my daughter's dorm room at University Square downtown here and her ex boyfriend roughed her up earlier, signed off with some threats. Now he is outside her door, banging and screaming. He is not exactly my biggest fan."

"No problem. We are on our way. What's his name?"

"Mark Paul, 22"

"Alright we will be there in 5."

"Thanks Ryan." Olivia quietly sat down next to her daughter and told her they were on their way. They then heard a loud banging followed by a cracking sound; he was trying to kick down the door. Olivia grabbed Kelsey's arm and hid her out of plain sight. She had just securely hidden her when the door flung open. Olivia held her gun in her hand and turned around.

"Well well well if it isn't detective Benson."

"What are you doing here Mark?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I am looking for my girlfriend."

"She isn't here and I think you mean ex girlfriend."

"What did you say to me?" he asked pulling a gun out of the back of his pants. Olivia then raised her gun as well. "What did she tell you? She's a little bitch. I guess she doesn't take my threats seriously."

"It's over Mark. Put the gun down."

"You want me to roll over and take it up the ass? Hell no." Olivia heard Officer Blake coming in behind him. "Who is ever is behind me better get the fuck away before I blow her brains out.

"Mark just calm down."

"Why haven't you shot me yet? After everything I have done to your daughter"

"I would love too but it isn't that easy to just shoot someone."

"Sure it is." Officer Blake tackled Mark to the ground as he pulled the trigger. Olivia fell the ground.

"Mom!" Kelsey yelled coming out from her spot. Kelsey rushed to her mother's side as Ryan cuffed Mark. Olivia rolled over and looked at her daughter.

"I am okay, I'm fine." Ryan handed Mark to his partner and went to check on Olivia. There was a bullet lodged in the floor 3 inches from her head. He held out his hand and helped her up.

"You okay?" Olivia nodded.

"Oh my god mom, that was so scary." Kelsey said taking her mother into her arms.

"It's okay baby. Come on. Lets go." Olivia thanked officer Blake and his partner again before getting in the car and driving home. There were a little more than halfway home when Elliot called.

"Hey baby, got your note. Why is it exactly she had to come home at 2 oclock in the morning." Olivia sighed out loud.

"I will explain everything when we get home." He noticed the distress in her voice.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I will tell you later babe." She figured it was better than to worry him.

"Okay, well see ya soon." Olivia hung up and looked at her daughter.

"He is going to be so mad at me." Kelsey said looking down.

"He isn't. He will be angry with me for not waking him but he will get over it. It will be okay. We are both safe, that's all he wants."


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't own the SVU characters!**

_**Italics are flashbacks.**_

They finally made it home and Kelsey headed straight for her bed. Although she was beyond tired, Olivia sat on the couch and filled Elliot in giving few details so he didn't freak out then she too went to bed.

A few hours later Olivia woke, slightly confused as to why she was waking up in the middle of the afternoon. Then she recalled the events of early morning and got that sickening feeling back. Kelsey had woken up 20 minutes prior to her mother. Feeling pretty low she pulled out the note her mother left on her desk when she left for college.

_Kelsey,_

_ My beautiful baby girl, I cannot believe you are in college. It seems like just yesterday I was carrying my sleepy-eyed little girl in pajamas and ponytail to her bed. You have grown into a beautiful woman and I am so proud of who you are. You are such a kind, compassionate just absolutely wonderful girl and I am so proud to call you mine. You will be fine in college. You will make so many friends and millions of memories. I am sure whatever you do you will be excellent at. Whatever road you may be on, you're never too far-gone. My love is there where ever you may be. You'll always be my baby. I hope your days come easy and your moment pass slow and each road leads you were you want to go. Show the world the warmth of your smile. I hope you never look back but you never forget on the ones who love you and the place you left. I hope you always forgive and you never regret and you help somebody every chance you get. More than anything my wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it too. I hope your dreams stay big and your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold. And while you are out there getting where you are getting too, I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too. I cannot wait to see were you go. Good luck baby girl. I love you always. Mom. PS Always know that I will find a way to get to where you are, there is no place that far. Just remember, you'll always be my baby. _

Kelsey sat back and wiped a tear from her eye. She heard the door open quietly and Olivia poked her head in. She saw the note in her hand and sat down on the bed next to her.

"How are you doing baby?" she asked wiping another tear from her eye.

"I am so glad I called you."

"I am too."

"I have no idea how I managed to fight him off. You saw him; he is so much bigger than me. I never thought something like this would have happened to me. I, I don't know how to handle it or what to do"

"When push comes to shove you taste what you're made off. You might bend til you break because it is all you can take. On your knees you'll look up, decide you've had enough."

"You get mad, you get strong wipe your hands, shake it off. Then you stand." Kelsey said cutting her mother off as she finished reciting the phrase Olivia had told her every time things got difficult.

"That is right baby. This will blow over and everything will be okay again." Kelsey smiled at her mother. She yawned.

"Why don't you go back to sleep. You have to be so tired." Kelsey nodded her head. Olivia got up and headed for the door.

"Mom?" Olivia turned and looked over her shoulder. "I never thanked you for coming to get me and helping me."

"That is my job sweetheart. No need to thank me. I am glad I was there."

"I love you."

"I love you more." She turned and left the room. She found Elliot sitting on the couch and went to join him.

"How is she doing?" He asked pulled her close to his chest.

"She is having a hard time with it. Here comes the start of every sleepless night, the first of every tear she is gonna cry but she is strong, she will be okay."

"She laid her heart and soul right in his hands and he stole her every dream and crushed her plans. She never even knew she had a choice when every voice she heard was telling her she can't, that she couldn't leave." He scuffed and whispered. "Stupid boy."

"I know baby. I am glad you weren't there because you would be in jail." He smiled and kissed her head. A few days passed by and things seemed to blow over. Kelsey went back and visited the squad. They were all so excited to see her. She spent the whole day with the captain. She was close with everyone on the squad but especially Cragen. He was like her grandfather and he spoiled her just as any grandparent would do. The holidays were quickly approaching and they were excited to spend some quality time together before Kelsey had to go back to school.

Olivia and Kelsey headed out to the mall to get some last minute gifts while Elliot finished up some paperwork at the station. They were walking out of a store, with multiple bags in each hand when Kelsey suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. She looked up and saw Ben looking back at her. She stared at him in disbelief.

"Hey" he said softly walking up to her.

"Hi" She said confused as to why he was talking to her.

"Can we talk?" He asked shyly. Kelsey's eyes narrowed.

"Now you wanna talk?" She said nodding her head sarcastically. "I am with my mother. Bye Ben." She looked at her mother and walked away, Olivia followed closely behind. She finally caught up and looked to see Kelsey's angry face. They quickly headed to the car.

"I am really proud of you sweetheart. You stood up for yourself."

"Why now? Why does he want to talk to me now, after everything that has happened." She asked shaking her head.

"I don't know baby. Maybe he misses you and seeing you again made him realize that." They climbed in the car and headed home.

"He just text me. He asked me to meet him tomorrow so we can talk."

"Are you gonna go?" Olivia asked flipping on her turn signal.

"I don't know. I mean I am not home for that much longer and I want to spend time you and dad. And I don't know that I can forgive him." Olivia nodded.

"Your dad and I are going to be here for the rest of your life. I remember the look in your eye when he was around; I know you love him. I am not saying forgive him right now, just forgive him." Kelsey sighed.

"I know. I hate to admit this out loud but I think Ben and I will end up together."

"You just said you didn't want to forgive him and now you think you're going to get married?" Olivia questioned confused.

"I know this because Ben looks at me the way dad looks at you." Olivia turned her head to look at her daughter as she pulled up to a red light. "Before we ever started dating I told him that I wanted love you and dad. The day he asked me out, when he came to the squad room."

"God, you guys were just babies." Olivia said interrupting her.

"He stood in front of me and said 'you told me you want the love your parents have, I will give you that' and then handed me the flowers. I knew right then. I may have been young but that was the thought in my head." Olivia looked at the subconscious smile on her daughter's face.

"I think you should talk go talk to him." Kelsey glanced at her mother shocked.

"You were just proud of me for turning him down? I don't want to forgive him"

"Yes but the story you just told and the smile on your face through the whole thing tell a different story. Love like that is rare, you can't let it go."

Olivia and Kelsey met Elliot at a little diner. They discussed the plans for the holiday and Kelsey last few days at home. They just sat around and talked, enjoying each other's company.

The next day, around 7:30 Kelsey poked her head into Olivia's room.

"Hey mom." She yelled, not knowing where she was. The bathroom door swung open and stream entered the bedroom as Olivia emerged in a towel.

"I am gonna go meet Ben."

"What time?" She asked focusing on her hair in the mirror, not looking at her daughter.

"Around 8."

"Where?"

"Café Lola."

"How are you getting there?"

"He is coming to pick me up."

"When will you be back?"

"God, can you stop being such a cop." Olivia wasn't trying to pester her but after everything that happened with Mark, she didn't trust anyone with her daughter. She looked at her apologetically. "I will be back by 11, depending on how things go maybe earlier."

"Okay, well text me and let me know if you leave the café." Kelsey walked up behind her mother and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I will. Thanks for looking out for me mom." Olivia turned slightly wrapping her arm around her daughter's neck.

"Its my job. I love you." She said kissing her head.

"I love you more." Kelsey quickly left the bathroom, said goodbye to Elliot who was on the couch and headed out the door. 10 minutes later Olivia walked into the living room wearing skintight blue jeans and a white tank top. It was just an ordinary outfit, nothing special but Elliot could not take his eyes off of her. His eyes raked up and down her body as she cleaned up the living room. After a few minutes of watching her bend down to pick things up her couldn't take it anymore. He got up and walked up behind her. As soon as she stood up he wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling the soft skin of her stomach where her cami came up. He ran his thick fingers along the top of her jeans as his lips moved toward her neck.

"Is there anymore room for me in those jeans?" Olivia giggled and turned around in his arms.

"I don't think so Stabler, they are pretty tight." He pushed her back against the wall and looked deep into her eyes.

"That's how I like them." He grabbed her waist and slammed his hips against hers. "I'd like to be inside them." He crashed his lips onto hers. She pulled his t-shirt over his head and ran her hands down his sculpted chest. He grabbed her ass, picked her up and headed for the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and removed her tank top. He laid down and pulled her on top of him. He looked at the sight above him. Her hair falling perfectly around her face, her golden tan glistening, the softness of her skin, the fire in her eyes and the feeling of her thighs outside his. Her tight jeans stretched as she straddled his waist. "When will Kels be back?" He asked in between kisses.

"Went to Ben's. Back by 11." Elliot smiled and rolled them over. She looked up at him and smiled.

"We've got plenty of time." He smiled back kissing her neck.

"You've been saying all week long how you couldn't wait to get me all alone. What are you gonna do to me?" She asked pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. He gave her a devilish grin.

"I'm gonna start by getting in those jeans."

**Sorry, I feel like that was kind of boring. Let me know if you have any suggestions! **


	41. Chapter 41

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Italics are flashbacks:_

Things between Kelsey and Ben were going great. They weren't back together; they were just hanging out and became really good friends. It was almost time for Kelsey to come back home for the summer. Olivia and Elliot were so excited to finally have her back. They were planning a surprise party with the squad and some of her high school friends for when she came home. The next morning Olivia woke up to a note for Elliot on the night stand. 'Baby had to head in a little early. You looked too peaceful to wake you. See you soon. Love you." Olivia smiled and headed for the bathroom. She got completely ready and headed to the kitchen for some coffee. She saw a huge vase with a bunch of flowers in it. Her eyes lit up as she leaned down to smell them. She pick up with card and read it. 'This world is such an ugly place but you're s beautiful to me.' Olivia smiled and smelled the flowers again.

The workday was slow and nothing really happened. Olivia was actually bored at work. Cragen sent them all home early and she was definitely not complaining. The two headed home and had a romantic dinner together.

"You ready to move Kels out tomorrow?"

"Yeah I am excited to have her back home." Olivia replied smiling.

"How is she doing?"

"I talked to her the other day. She said she is doing well on all of her finals but she is ready to come home. She misses us and the city." They both smiled at each other.

"What's going on with Ben?"

"They are doing really well. Not together or anything just really good friends for now."

"Good. I am glad that is working out for them." He sat and just smiled for a moment. "I can't wait to have my girls back together again." Olivia smiled at him.

The next day they took the long trip early in the morning to get their daughter. They were only pick her up with a few of her things and a truck was coming to move the rest of her things back to New York. Kelsey ran into her parent's arms.

"Ah! I have missed you guys so much." She kissed them both on the cheek. "Okay so I have a lot of things."

"More than you moved in with?" Elliot groaned.

"Oh yeah dad. Well the truck is taking most of it." Olivia smiled and followed her daughter up to her dorm. A few hours later they had everything packed up and on the truck. They stopped for an early dinner and hit the road. Once they finally made it home, they were too tired to unpack so they left the boxes all over the living room and cuddled on the couch with pizza and a movie. Olivia didn't even care about the mess in her living room, she was so happy to have her daughter resting with her head in her lap. She may be nineteen years old but she was still Olivia's baby; besides you are never too old to cuddle with your mom. Olivia ran her slender fingers through the girl's long hair just like she used to do when she was little.

The next afternoon Olivia and Kelsey headed out to get a few things for the party, but Kelsey didn't know they were for the party while Elliot set up and greeted the arriving guests.

"So how are things with Ben?" Olivia asked casually.

"Things are going really well actually. I think he is going to ask me about again soon and I am not sure what I am going to say." Olivia just sat for a moment.

"Still think you are going to marry him?" Kelsey giggled.

"I don't know, probably." They both smiled.

"Then why not give him another chance now. You will have that fairy tail dream to tell your daughter someday of how you and daddy are high school sweethearts." Kelsey smiled at her mother's words.

"The only fairy tail love story my kids will be hearing is called Grandma and Grandpa." Olivia smiled.

"Ugh, grandma. That sounds so awful." They both giggled as they pulled up to the house. "Well why don't you call Ben and invite him over for dinner. It sure has been a long time since we have seen him." Kelsey nodded.

"Yeah, okay. I am sure he would like that." They walked up the steps with their few bags and headed into the apartment, Kelsey first. Surprise rang out through the room and Kelsey was greeted by the smiles of the squad and her high school friends. Everyone laughed, ate and had such a good time catching up with Kelsey and hearing all about Pittsburgh. Elliot noticed the brightness back in Olivia's eyes. She always looked so beautiful, almost glowing when her family and friends surrounded her. Kelsey headed into the kitchen to get a drink when she noticed Elliot standing in the doorway just watching everyone. She walked up next to him and put her arm around him. He draped his arm over her shoulder and kissed her head.

"I am really glad you are back." He said still looking out at the crowd.

"Me too. I missed this." They both looked at Olivia who looked up at them and smiled. "Mom looks happy." She said smiling back at her mother.

"She is. She hates when you're gone, you're her whole world."

"You are too dad." She responded look up at him with big eyes. Kelsey slide out of his grasp and went to sit with her mother. After a few hours, the party began to die down. Everyone began cleaning up and heading home.

The next week Kelsey spent as much time with her parents as she could. She stopped by the precinct each day to hangout with them and the rest of the squad. She and Captain had grown quite close over the years. His office has been her hang out since she was a little girl.

Kelsey now found herself sitting across the table in a diner from Ben. They were talking casually about things that happened at school about their majors. Kelsey was still in the child psychology field while Ben was in police training at the local community college. Ben's face turned serious for a moment. He looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Would you take it back?" Kelsey looked at him confused. "Us I mean. Would you take it back and not date me if you could." She sat for a few moments, unsure of what to say.

"Honestly I wouldn't. We would not be as close as we are today. You would not have gotten the offer with the police training if it weren't for my dad. We wouldn't have had all of those good times together and fights that make us what we are. So no, I would not take almost 3 years back with you."

"Would you change anything?" he asked looking away from her. Again she sat puzzled for a moment.

"I would probably be more mad at you. I would probably yell and scream at you until you tell me why but we cannot change it and again if I yelled we would probably not be sitting here as friends today, so again no. Would you?" She asked nervously.

"Absolutely." Kelsey looked up shocked. She felt her stomach tighten. "If I could go back I would be at your party 2 hours early. I would have taken you to prom. I would have kissed you on graduation day instead of watching you walk away. I would have sent you white roses on your birthday because they are your favorite. I would have moved you into Pitt and kissed the tears away that fell when your parents left. I would have sent you the purple stuffed elephant I bought because you like elephants and purple. I would have been with you instead of Mark. I would have been at the conference you spoke at sitting in the front row. I would have sent your mother flowers for mothers day. I would have shaken your dad's hand on his birthday. I would have been with you. I am sorry I couldn't do all those things for you." Kelsey sat there with a dumbfounded look on her face and tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know you knew all those things about me. You really would have done all of that, just for me." He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Those are the things you do for the people you love. I love you Kels. Open up your heart and let me back in. Let's be us again." Kelsey looked down for a second. His heart grew heavy with her hesitation.

"I love you too." She spoke so softly. Ben got the biggest smile on his face. He leaded forward and kissed her.

"God I missed that. I promise you I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." The finished the rest of their meal with smiles on their faces. After lunch they stopped by the precinct to say hello to everyone. Olivia noticed the slight change in her daughter and knew they were back together again, she couldn't be happier for her. Olivia winked at her Kelsey and she knew her mother figured it out. Kelsey walked over to hug her mother goodbye.

"How'd you know?"

"I know you. I know when something is up. You look happy" Olivia said squeezing her daughter tight.

"You know me better than anyone. You always could read me like a book. Love you mom."

"Love you more baby. I'll see you later." Kelsey and Ben headed back to his house. Kelsey hadn't been here in months. She took note of all the differences of his room. He redecorated but all their pictures and things were still around. He had a bigger bed, new TV and skateboard was replaced with a guitar.

"What's up with this?" she asked motioning towards the guitar. His face flushed

"I uh I learned to play." She smiled widely.

"Oh really? Play me something." She sat down on the bed. He grabbed the guitar and sat next to her.

"I am not very good yet." She watched in amazement as he played the chorus to her favorite song with ease.

"Not very good my ass! That was so good. Play me something else."

"I don't know anything else."

"Oh come on. You have too." He sighed loudly.

"Fine. It isn't done yet, but it is a song I have been working on." He took a deep breath and began. He played a few cords before he began to sing. Her eyes grew wide. She knew he could sing but not like this. "She's 5'6 and fun to kiss. She's the one I want to hang out with on a Sunday when it's raining; we'll just lay around and love all day. I can talk to her about everything, she talk me in to almost anything. Even drug me down to ole' Pittsburgh. My best friends a girl." He set the guitar down and looked at her.

"Ben that was." He leaned forward and captured her lips. He pushed her back against the bed and moved his lips to her neck. She sighed loudly. She phone began to ring with her mother's tone.

"Baby let it go." He mumbled out with his lips still against her skin.

"I can't. It's my mom." She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. "Hey mom. Uh no not yet." Ben continued the assault on her neck as she was on the phone. "uhhhhhh yeah that sounds great. Mmm yeah I have fine just out of breath of chasing the dog. Okay yeah. Uhh yeah okay bye." Ben chuckled against her skin. "We have to go. We are meeting my parents for dinner."

"Ugh they always have the best timing." He kissed her a few more times before climbing off of her and helping her up.

"Shut up you love my parents." She giggled and hit him in the chest. "Come on lets go.


	42. Chapter 42

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Italics are flashbacks:_

Time flew by in the blink of an eye. Olivia could not believe her baby girl was almost done with college. Things were going great for everyone. Kelsey sat in her apartment in Pittsburgh wrapped tightly in Ben's arms when her phone rang.

"Hi momma."

"Hey baby. How are you?"

"I am doing well. How about you and dad?"

"We are doing well. That is actually why I was calling."

"Mom what's wrong?" Kelsey asked panicked.

"No nothing. Nothing baby. We uh have to do an undercover op for a couple of days." Kelsey sighed loudly. "I know. I know that is how I feel too but we have to do it."

"I hate when you guys do under."

"I know sweetheart, I am sorry. It should only be for a couple of days."

"How dangerous is it?" Kelsey's heart sank as Olivia hesitated.

"It isn't." Olivia lied through her teeth.

"Mom all undercover ops are dangerous."

"It isn't that bad babe. It is just a routine, simple op. Nothing to get worried about." Olivia was thankful she was telling her daughter this over the phone because if she had seen her face, she would have known she was lying. This was an extremely dangerous op, but it had to be done.

"Okay well should I not call then?" Kelsey asked broken-heartily.

"Of course not baby you can call whenever you want. I may not be able to answer right away but I will always call you back later that night." Olivia closed her eyes and sighed. "Everything is going to be fine okay? You don't need to worry about us we will be fine. You focus on finishing this semester strong."

"Alright mom. When do you go under?"

"Tomorrow." Kelsey sighed.

"Okay well please be careful mom. Can I talk to dad?" Olivia handed the phone over to Elliot.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hi daddy. Please be careful with whatever you are getting yourselves into. Mom said it isn't that serious but we all know she wouldn't tell me if it were so just be careful."

"Always."

"Please take care of my mom."

"Of course. You know I would never let anything happen to her." Olivia made eye contact with Elliot who gave her a slight smile.

"Okay just be careful. I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart. Here is your mother." Elliot handed the phone back to Olivia. He kissed her cheek and headed for the bedroom to pack.

"We will be fine sweetheart." Olivia reassured her.

"I know. I know you guys are good but it just freaks me out."

"Relax Kels, we have our guns and we have backup." Kelsey let out a breath.

"You got dad?"

"I've got his 6. No need to worry."

"Okay."

"Okay well I am going to go finish packing. I will call you when I can. We will be fine baby just relax okay."

"Yeah mom. Okay. I love you."

"I love you more babe." Olivia hung up the phone and sighed. She headed into the bedroom to find Elliot packing some of their things.

"At least this time we don't have to pretend to be married." Elliot said trying to lighten the mood. He knew how upset Olivia got when Kelsey worried about them.

"We said we weren't going to do this anymore." Olivia putting her clothes into her suitcase.

"I know babe but we don't really have a choice here." He put his last pair of jeans into his suitcase and walked over to her. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We are going to be fine. I know you're upset because Kels is but everything is going to be fine." She turned around in his arms and kissed him.

"What would I do with out you?" She smiled against his lips.

The next morning Elliot drove them down to the precinct with all of their bags in the back. They headed inside to quickly to get a few last minute details from their captain. Once inside his office they both sat down quietly.

"Mike, Rachel welcome." Olivia and Elliot both looked at each other and then back at their captain. "Okay so you guys know the drill and you know what you are doing. Your house and car keys are in this envelope. The car is being brought out front now and the GPS will take you to your new home. Olivia here is your new wedding ring. Now you two know these are very dangerous men we are working with here. Elliot you need to infiltrate the group, become a member. Liv, you just play the expensive house wife." He paused for a moment glancing at both of them. "Olivia will probably become the newest target." Elliot swallowed hard. "Go home, get to know your neighbors. Weston Peters is your man Elliot, that's who you want to become friends with. He lives across the street from you. Tonight you will go out to an expensive dinner and then to Blaze, where the other members of RBT will be. You two need to drink and dance, show some sexual tension. We will all be there too so you're not alone. You're house also has camera's for your protection, everywhere except the master bedroom and bathrooms. Ready?" Olivia and Elliot both nodded and stood. "Oh one more thing, you'll need to change." They both headed to the locker room to change.

"I don't like that you are going to be the target."

"I will be fine El."

"RBT, rape beat torture Liv. This is serious."

"You're going to be with me as well as Munch, Fin and Cragen. I will be okay babe." Elliot looked up just in time to see Olivia pull the straps of her dress up. She looked incredibly sexy. She turned away from him and bent down to put on her heels.

"God I hate these clothes." As she stood and turned, Elliot pushed her back into the lockers as he wore only his suit pants.

"I love them." He kissed her wildly all over her neck and chest. "I have a hard enough time keeping my hands off of you as it is but if you are going be dressing sexy like this all the time." He latched his lips onto her neck.

"Baby" She breathed out making him want to keep going. "El we have to go." He kissed her once more and then continued to get ready. They headed down stairs getting looks from everyone is the room. He was handed the keys to the Bentley and they were off to their new house. Elliot turned on to their street to rows of enormous houses. He made a left and pulled into the driveway of the second biggest house on the street. The only one bigger was across the street belonging to Weston Peters. Olivia stared in awe at the house as Elliot jumped out and opened the door for her. They went inside to check it out as their butler Raymond also known as John Munch helped the movers bring their things off the truck. Olivia could not believe how gorgeous this house was. After a few hours they had unpacked and settled in with about an hour before they needed to begin getting ready for dinner. Elliot sat in the theater room watching basketball as Olivia continued to explore the house with John. She finally made her way into the room with Elliot and sat down next to him.

"Kels would love this." Olivia commented looking at the enormous screen in front of her.

"Oh absolutely. I miss watching the games with her." Olivia rubbed her hand through his short hair.

"Just a few more months until she graduates and is back here with us."

"I know. She grew up way too fast." He replied sighing. Just then they heard the door bell bellow through the house. They heard Munch go answer the door before he showed up in the doorway of the theater room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Collins, you have company." Munch ushered them back to the door where a man and woman were standing.

"Hello I am Weston Peters and this is my wife Carol." He stuck is hand out to shake Elliot's hand.

"Hi, I am Mike Collins, this is my beautiful wife Rachel." Weston took Olivia's hand and kissed it.

"We just wanted to stop by and introduce ourselves. We live across the street." Olivia gave her a pleasant smile. "Maybe we could all have dinner sometime."

"That would be lovely." Olivia smiled up at Elliot.

"We really must be going but it was a pleasure to meet you. See you around." Weston said shaking Elliot's hand again.

"The pleasure is ours. Bye." Elliot quickly shut the door. "Seem like a torturous man to you?" He asked looking at Olivia questionably.

"Not really but when are people ever what they seem?"


	43. Chapter 43

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Italics are flashbacks:_

"Come on babe we are going to be late for dinner." Elliot, in his overly expensive suit yelled up the mahogany staircase.

"I'm almost ready." She called back. Munch came to give Elliot with the keys.

"Women." He said sarcastically. He looked at Elliot's face. It looked like he was struggling to breath as his mouth almost hit the floor. Munch followed his line of vision up the stairs to see Olivia. There she stood in a black form fitting dress with matching pumps. She looked absolutely breathtaking, explaining Elliot's reaction. She finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, smirking at Elliot. She turned and headed for the car revealing the very low cut, almost non-existent back of the dress. Elliot felt his pants grow tighter.

"How am I supposed to just look at you all night?" he asked as he opened to the door for her.

"Lucky for you Stabler, we are going to a club. Who said you only get to look?"

"I married that, I know I get to do more than look." He said before closing the door. They arrived at the restaurant and enjoyed a pleasant over priced meal. Elliot just couldn't wait to have her in his arms on the dance floor, his arms wrapped around her as her hips move to the music. He could feel his cheeks getting flushed as he thought about it. They finished their meal and it was finally time to head to Blaze. Elliot got out of the car and nodded to the valet driver. He walked around the car just as the man was opening the door for Olivia. She looked down the huge line of people waiting to get inside. They walked toward the door to see the bouncer standing cross-armed with a clipboard.

"Mark Collins" Elliot replied looking toward the clipboard. The bounce unclipped the rope and let him in. Olivia ran her hand down the bouncers arm and headed inside. "Man Fin makes a good bouncer." Elliot whispered. They walked into a huge room with massive bar. There were people everywhere doing all kinds of provocative dancing on poles and other people. Olivia began to feel uncomfortable. Many people turned and looked their way. Elliot, who hand is hand on Olivia's back felt her tense up.

"Relax baby, you look gorgeous. We will be fine. You wanna drink?" Olivia quickly nodded and they made their way to the bar. After their few drinks started to hit them, Elliot grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the dance floor.

"Mike I have not had nearly enough to drink to be out here dancing." He grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him.

"Oh come on Rachel." The song changed and Elliot moved behind Olivia so her ass was right at his front. They both began to dance and soon enough they were lost in the music. Several men tried to move in on Olivia but she would either respectfully decline or Elliot would scare them off. Weston was there, watching them. Olivia and Elliot both knew this but pretended not to notice. Elliot moved his lips down toward her ear.

"You see Weston up on the balcony?" Olivia nodded. "Wanna give him a show?" He asked with an evil smirk. Olivia bent her knees a little more and pushed her ass into him. Elliot moved his hands further around her waist. She then turned around and he pulled her close, putting his leg in between hers. He had one hand on her ass as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately.

"He doesn't like to share her." The man across the table said.

"Who would? Look at that woman." Weston replied, eying Olivia.

"How do you plan on getting to her?"

"We are going to show him what we do."

"I don't think he is our type. He seems very protective." Weston put his hand up to silence him.

"If he doesn't do it willingly then he can watch." Both men turned their attention back to Mike and Rachel.

"Let's go home." He breathed into her neck.

"Do you think we made a good enough impression already?"

"I don't care. I just need you out of that dress." Olivia smirked and followed Elliot out the door. The second they were in the house Elliot was all over Olivia. He pushed her backward into the closet doors and latched his lips to her neck. She threw her head back in pleasure letting a moan escape her lips. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders. They slowly began to make their way towards the stairs. Upon hearing the garage door, Munch made the mistake of getting up to greet Olivia and Elliot. As he rounded the corner he saw Olivia with her dress straps down, back pressed against the wall and chest to chest with Elliot as he continued the assault on her neck and chest.

"My God." He said quickly turning around. Elliot backed away from Olivia. "Don't forget you now have a butler." Olivia's face became red as Elliot just laughed. "No worries I am a heavy sleeper, I won't hear a thing."

"John!" Olivia replied shocked.

"Night kids." He said with a smile and turned to walk away. Elliot took her hand and walked her up the stairs. Once they were in the bedroom, Elliot hand began to roam over her body. Olivia tried hard to get in the mood but all she could thing of was John Munch walking in.

"Mhmm what's wrong?" Elliot asked pulling away from her skin for a moment. "Let it go babe."

"I can't." Elliot pushed her back on the bed and pulled at the bottom of her dress. Let me take your mind of it." Olivia gasped out in pleasure as Elliot worked magic with his tongue. And just like that, John Munch was erased from her mind.

Elliot woke up the next morning to find Olivia snuggled into this side. He ran his thick fingers through her hair and watched her sleep. She groaned when the doorbell disrupted her peaceful slumber. Elliot pulled her closer to his body and kissed her head.

"Go back to sleep baby." He whispered. She smiled into the side of his chest and leaned up to kiss him. One kiss let to another and it was almost a repeat of last night. There was a light knock on the door. Olivia shot up in the bed.

"Uh just a second." She grabbed her underwear and Elliot's shirt, quickly putting them on as Elliot grabbed the closest sweatpants. He opened the door as Olivia studded into the bathroom.

"Sorry but Weston Peters is here for you." Elliot nodded and headed down the stairs. The 6'5 man stood in the entryway.

"Mike how's it going?" He put his hand out for Elliot to shake.

"Not to bad Weston, yourself?"

"Ah same ol'. Listen a bunch of the guys are heading to the golf course this afternoon if you are interested. It would be a good way for you to meet everyone."

"Yeah, sounds great."

"Alright I will be back over at 2." Elliot shut the door and groaned.

"Liv." He called out in a childish voice. He ran up the steps and into the bathroom. He was hit with a wall of steam as he entered the bathroom.

"What is it El?"

"I am going golfing." He said, his voice dripping with disgust. "Weston asked me to go golfing so I can meet everyone."

"I think it is a good idea. Get in with all the guys."

"But I don't wanna go." He said whining. Olivia pushed the curtain over and stepped out as Elliot dropped his pants and stepped in.

"I know babe but you have too. I will stay here and run through things with John."

"Alright but tonight" He drug out the last word.

"I know what tonight is. It's the same as every other night." He poked his head out of the shower to smile at her. She leaned over to kiss him.

"What time are you going?" she asked as she left the bathroom.

"Uh around 2." He called out.

"Okay, wanna go get lunch. Check out the town."

"If by check out the town you mean get noticed then I am in." About an hour later they were both ready. Dressed in an expensive suit, Elliot opened the door to the Bentley for his wife in a red sundress. Between the car, the outfits and just the two of them together they were catching everyone's attention. The two stopped for lunch at a lavish restaurant before continuing to walk around and shop. After a little while they headed home so Elliot could get ready for his afternoon with the guys. Olivia greeted Peters at the door. Elliot clenched his jaw and he tossed compliments at Olivia, kissing her hand. After a couple dozen kisses and a long goodbye, Elliot hopped in drivers seat and headed to the county club with Weston Peters in the passengers seat. Olivia headed inside to call the Captain to tell him about Elliot's day.

Elliot was not looking forward to this day at all. He got out of car and was introduced to a few other men.

"Everyone this is Mike Collins. Mike, this is Carl Burket, Dane Mitchell, Rich Floors and Mark Donatelli." Elliot shook each other of their hands.

"So you're the new guy everyone is talking about." Mark asked. Elliot just smiled.

"I don't know what people are talking more about, your car or your wife." Rich joked. Everyone laughed except Elliot.

"Come on guys, let's go." Weston suggested.

Olivia sat in the kitchen looking over the case files of the "Briarwood Heights murders." She looked at the gruesome pictures of the women and couldn't help but question if this is how she would end up. She quickly shook the thought from her mind. 'I have a daughter to fight for' she told herself, plus she had a whole team of backup and Elliot was with her. After about four hours Olivia heard the garage door open. She could not wait to hear about Elliot's day.

"Liv?"

"In the kitchen" He quickly shuffled into the kitchen, kissed her and sat on the counter. "How was your day?"

"Uh it wasn't that bad I guess. I won," He said with a cocky smile. "I think I made a good impression except when I threatened a guy for talking about you. We were invited to Dane's house for a welcoming party with all of the other guys." Olivia looked at him questionably. "I said yes."

"El" she whined.

"What did you tell me? It will be good for us."

"Yeah until people start hitting on me left and right."

"You will be fine babe. Just stick with me and no one will come near you."

"Uh fine" she groaned. "What time?"

"About an hour."

"An hour Elliot? You expect me to get ready in an hour" she asked shocked.

"Relax baby." He saw the crime scene photo's behind her and suddenly realized why she was nervous. "I am not going to let anything happen to you." He pulled her close to his chest. "I love you"

"I love you too" She leaned up and kissed his lips before heading upstairs to get ready. Elliot wasn't so sure about this himself but he knew he would do whatever it took to protect her. He was nervous too but Olivia was tough, she can handle anything that is thrown at her. Elliot let out a deep breath and followed her. When he walked into the bedroom he found Olivia laying on the bed on the phone giggling.

"Yeah we are fine baby. It is actually kind of fun playing rich people although I don't like the whole dress thing everyday. I miss you too baby. We shouldn't be here long. You just worry about studying hard okay. Look I have to get ready to go but I will call you later. Okay. I love you more baby. Bye sweetheart." She looked up to see Elliot staring at her. "God I miss her." She said closing her eyes on the bed. When she opened them she saw Elliot leaning over top of her. He slowly lowed himself on to her and kissed her. "Baby we have to get ready." Elliot ignored her and continued kissing her chest. "El. Babe we really have to get ready." He kissed her lips once more before he got off of her and helped her to her feet. They both quickly began to get ready. Elliot sat on the bed in his suit and watched as Olivia buzzed around the room putting the finishing touches on her outfit. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He grew angry just thinking about all the guys who would be looking at her tonight but it was quickly washed away with a sense of pride; she'd be going home with him. He looked up to see her staring at him.

"Ready?"


	44. Chapter 44

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Italics are flashbacks:_

Elliot put the car in park and looked over at Olivia.

"Ready?" Olivia groaned.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He quickly got out of the car and ran to her side, opening the door for her. He took her hand and helped her out. She adjusted her strapless dress and took Elliot's arm as he escorted her to the door. The door opened to reveal a tall blonde woman in an extremely tight dress.

"Hello."

"Hello. I am Mike Collins, this is my wife Rachel." He said smiling at Olivia.

"Oh Dane honey Mike is here." Dane quickly came to the door. Olivia looked at the 6'6 handsome man.

"Mike so glad you could make it." He turned to look at Olivia. He took her hand in his. "No wonder you have been hiding this woman. Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Collins." He kissed her hand. Olivia felt very uncomfortable. Elliot tightened his grip around her waist. "Please come in." They both walked into the house and took everything in. It was almost overwhelming. Couples came pouring to Olivia and Elliot one at a time for a chance to introduce themselves. They finally got a break and were able to sit down when Weston swayed his way over to them. He leaned down and whispered into Olivia's ear making her uncomfortable. Her eyes immediately locked with Elliot's as she forced a smile.

"Mind if I steal your husband for a moment?" he asked stepping away from her and catching an evil look from Elliot. He slowly got up from his chair and leaned in to kiss Olivia.

"I am not letting you out of my sight. I love you." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and watched him walk away. Olivia sipped on her drink and watched Elliot interact with the other men.

"Is this seat taken?" Carol Peters asked motioning to the chair Elliot had previously been sitting in.

"No, please" She said gesturing for her to sit down.

"How are you two adjusting to the neighborhood?" Carol asked sipping her drink.

"Really well actually. I am so glad we chose this one instead of our other options." Olivia said forcing a smile.

"It is a beautiful house. How long have you and Mike been together?"

"Oh god uh I have known him for over twenty years, married fourteen this year."

"That's almost as long as Weston and I." Olivia was becoming annoyed with Carol very quickly as she compared the two of them about everything. She looked up to see Elliot smirking at the frustrated look on her face. She quickly rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Carol. "Good thing you grabbed him up when you did. He wouldn't have been single for much longer."

"Yeah, I am lucky." She said smiling in his direction. Olivia watched as one of the other men grabbed Elliot's shoulders and shook him smiling.

"You finally brought that beautiful wife or yours out of hiding." Mark said looking over at Olivia.

"Yes I did although I am starting to regret that decision since you are drooling over her. How does your wife feel about this?"

"Who Staci? I am sure she would love to have Rachel join us." He said winking. Elliot just stared at him. "Lighten up Mike, I am just joking." Elliot turned his back to Mark and continued talking to the other men. Mark slowly slid away from the group and over toward Olivia. "So you are the gorgeous Rachel everyone is talking about." He asked taking her hand.

"I am Rachel Collins, nice to meet you?"

"Mark, Mark Donatelli. I golfed with your husband this afternoon." Carol quickly got up so Mark could sit down. Olivia had a bad feeling about this guy. They carried a light conversation and Mark put his arm around the back of her chair, as he got more comfortable. Olivia immediately tensed up and looked for Elliot to save her but he wasn't watching her. "I am really glad you came tonight Rachel." He said leaning forward.

"My husband convinced me to come, said I couldn't miss this." She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear as Mark placed his hand on her thigh. Elliot finally looked over. His eyes almost jumped out of his skull. Mark quickly removed his hands from Olivia.

"Your husband is very protective. Jealous type?"

"He can be."

"Hell I would be too if I locked up someone like you." Elliot began to make his way over to them. "I look forward to getting to know you Rachel." He winked at her before getting up. He patted Elliot on the back as he made his way to Olivia.

"I hate him." Elliot whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his. He looked at Olivia's face. He could tell she felt uncomfortable. "Let me get you out of here." He stood and took her hand helping her up. They said a few goodbyes before heading out. Olivia sat in the passengers seat and let out a deep breath.

"Thank God that's over."

"You were quiet the highlight of the night." He said smirking at her.

"I never want to do that again." She said throwing her head back against the headrest. Elliot reached over and took her hand in his.

"I know baby. I am sorry. This will all be over soon." They arrived home and both headed straight for bed. Olivia laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking of her daughter. She wished she were in her own house, in her own bed with her daughter next to her. Elliot came out of the bathroom, sat on the bed and looked at her.

"I'm fine El." She said in a sleepy voice.

"I don't believe you."

"Well you should"

"Tell me what your thinking when you lie and say your fine." Olivia's eyes shot open.

"What?"

"I know you Olivia. I know when something is up. Just tell me baby." She hesitated for a moment. "Fine I will go first. This op scares the hell out of me. These are big, strong guys who ask me questions about you and hit on your every chance they get. I want nothing more than to be home with you and Kels, in our own house where I know you are safe." He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I feel the same way. These guys are huge, Elliot. How are we going to pull this off?"

"I am not going to let anything happen to you baby. I promise." He laid down and held her close to him. "Why don't you just stay here with Munch tomorrow?"

"Where are you doing?" She asked innocently.

"The guys invited me out for lunch and something else. I don't know. They didn't tell me."

"You are making good progress with them. Hopefully they will open up and let you in soon so we can be done with this whole mess."

"I'll try my best." They both slowly drifted off to sleep. Little did they know a very similar situation was going on across the street.

"So we are taking Mike out for lunch tomorrow and then we are going to take him to the warehouse."

"You are letting him in this quickly?" Carol asked removing her dress.

"Yeah. He seems like one of us. And that wife of his, I don't think we can wait any longer."

"You think he will do it?"

"I guess we will find out. Staci will be the test."

"I don't think he will do it. He is too wrapped up on Rachel."

"He will do it or he will watch it happen to his wife." Carol swallowed hard. "That is where you come in. When I call you, you need to go get her and bring her to the warehouse.

The next day Olivia hung around the house while Elliot went out with the guys. They went to an over priced diner in town. Elliot continually asked what the plans were for the rest of the day but the men just ignored him. After a little while they left the diner and were on their way to the warehouse. Elliot got out of car a little confused.

"What are we doing here?" He questioned. Weston put his hand on Elliot's back and smiled as he walked inside. They put Elliot in a small room and told him to wait there for a few moments. He took the opportunity to send a text to Olivia and the captain filling them in. Olivia had an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Just then he heard the door open. "Guys what goin.." Elliot stopped when he saw Mark's wife in front of him in a very tight dress.

"Hello Mike." Elliot squinted his eyes and stared at her face. "I've had my eye on your since you first moved in." She slowly pulled her dress over her head. Elliot suddenly became very uncomfortable. He kept this eyes everywhere but her. "Oh come on Mike, don't be shy." She slowly walked towards him. Elliot jumped out of his chair and backed away from her.

"I 'm married." He said sternly. He continued backward until his back hit the wall. Staci hurried to him, pressing her body against his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Lighten up, she will never have to know. All of the guys do it. Come on." She said playfully moving her body against his. He grabbed her arms and pushed her off of him.

"No. I love my wife." Staci scoffed.

"Fine. A lot of other men are going to love her too."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"All of the men in the other room are going to have your wife, any way they want her. She is on her way here now." The color drained from Elliot's face. Staci quickly left the room. Elliot tried to follow her but he was trapped inside. Elliot reached into his pocket to call the captain but the door opened. He hit send and left it in his pocket.

"What the fuck is this Weston." Weston just laughed.

"This is initiation Mike. Everyone fucks Staci." Elliot shook his head.

"No. I love my wife."

"Speaking of her, she should be here any second. I am sure Mark will want to go first." Elliot clenched his fists.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You wife is hot, who wouldn't want to do her?" He chuckled. "We will fuck your wife, while you watch." He said motioning to a monitor that showed an empty room with a bed.

"You won't touch my wife." Elliot said sternly. Weston grinned evilly.

"Watch me."

The captain quickly gathered everyone up and headed for the warehouse. He sent Olivia a text telling her this was going down now and she was not to be alone. Unfortunately, she was already alone in a room when she received the message. The monitor in her room turned on and revealed Elliot pacing back and forth in a room very similar to hers.

"Let me out of here. I want to see my wife. I swear to God, if any of you touch her it will be the last thing you ever do." Elliot punched a wall and turned to see his monitor showing Olivia in the room. He felt his heart sink. He saw the door open and Weston walk in. Elliot watched the whole scene play out in front him. There was nothing he could do. He watched as Weston pushed Olivia back onto the bed and sat next to her, stroking her face. Why wasn't she fighting him? Elliot stared at the TV in pure confusion. He could see her mouth moving but she wasn't resisting. What the hell was she doing? Weston ran his hand down her arm and moved the hair off her neck. Elliot's face became beet red in anger. He watched in disgust as Weston attached his lips to Olivia's neck. He slowly ran his hand up her thigh. For the first time since he entered the room, Elliot saw Olivia resist. She grabbed his approaching hand and pushed it away. He then pushed her down against the bed and began running his hands over her body. Suddenly it all made sense to him, she was waiting for him to make a move. The door burst open and in flew Cragen, Fin and the SWAT members. Elliot watched in amazement as Weston was pulled off Olivia and pushed hard to the ground by Fin. Cragen rushed over to Olivia to ensure she was okay. She shook her head and quickly got up and left the room, closely followed by her captain. Olivia rushed around the building in search for her husband. Two gunshots rang out through the building. Everyone froze.


	45. Chapter 45

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Italics are flashbacks:_

"No!" Elliot screamed from inside his room. "Liv. Olivia" He continued to yell and bang on the door. Olivia lifted her head off the floor from the laying position she took when she dove from the gunshots. She heard a choking sound and quickly turned to find her captain clutching his chest in a pool of his own blood.

"Captain." She gasped and quickly made her way over to him. Olivia pressed her hands on to his chest wounds. "Stay with me Don. Stay with me. Help" She felt the tears burning in her eyes. Fin came running around the corner gun aimed in front of him. He was not prepared for the sight in front of him. He let out a deep breath and radioed for help. He then left in search of Elliot. Elliot sat squatted on the ground with his head in his hands. Olivia couldn't be hurt, she just couldn't be. He wouldn't be able to handle it. A blue eyed blonde with perfect teeth popped into his mind as he felt the tears prickling in eyes. If it were Olivia, how would he explain this to Kelsey? He continued to beat on the door until he heard the familiar sound of approaching footsteps. The door swung open revealing a panic-stricken Fin.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Elliot asked panicked as he rushed out the door. He followed Fin through the halls. He was not prepared for what he saw when he turned the corner. He gasped when he saw Olivia, covered in her captain's blood, leaning over his body. Tears streamed down her face as she begged him to stay with her. Elliot quickly removed his shirt, ripping it and placing it over Cragen's wounds. "You're gonna be okay Don." Just then EMS arrived and quickly took over the scene, hoisting the Captain up onto a stretcher and out of the warehouse. Olivia stood against the wall in tears watching her Captain. Elliot walked over to her and grabbed her, pulling her close to his body. "Shhh it's gonna be okay baby. He will be okay." Olivia grabbed a fist full of his shirt and cried into his chest. As CSU entered the warehouse, Olivia and Elliot left and headed to the hospital. Olivia sat in silence and stared out the window.

"He is not going to make it." Olivia said softly. Elliot looked at her is shock.

"Don't say that Liv. He is strong."

"No, he told me that." Her eyes flooded with tears again. "He told me things to tell Kelsey because he is not gonna make it." Her voice cracked as she said her daughter's name. How would she tell her?

"Everything is going to be okay baby." He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Do you want me to call Ben to go get her?" Olivia shook her head. Elliot reached into his pocket and dialed Ben's number.

"Hey Ben. I need you to do me a favor. Could you grab Kels and head here? There was a situation and I think she should be here. Yeah yeah she is fine just grab her and meet us at Mercy General. Don't tell her you are heading to the hospital; just tell her she needs to be home. Thanks buddy. See you soon." Ben hung up the phone and sighed. He looked at the clock and knew Kelsey was in class. He headed to her room to pack a few things and went to her building. He pushed open the door to the classroom and called out for her.

"Come on." He said pulling her from her chair.

"Ben I am in the middle of class."

"Come on Kels. We are leaving."

"Excuse me young man. You can't just walk in here." The professor yelled. Kelsey caught the look on his face and knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?" She asked panicked.

"Just grab your things baby. Come on." She quickly packed up her things and left the room. Ben put his arm on the small of her back and guided her to the car.

"Ben please tell me what is going on. You are scaring me." He ignored the question and put her things in the car. "What is wrong? Where are we going?" He continued to ignore her and focused on the road in front of him. Kelsey felt the tears burn in her eyes. "Are my parents okay?" Ben gripped the steering wheel tighter and continued down the highway. "Ben what is going on?" She yelled at him.

"I don't know." He finally answered in a small voice. Kelsey looked at him confused.

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"Your dad called and told me to bring you home." Kelsey's heart began to race and tears flooded her eyes.

"Is my mom okay?" Silence. "Ben what the hell is going on?" She screamed.

"I don't know." He yelled back. "Your dad said she was fine but it didn't sound very convincing." Kelsey quickly fumbled with her phone and dialed her mother's number. When she didn't answer the tears spilled over her eyes. She felt like her heart was going to explode. They made the long road trip in record timing. Kelsey's heart continued to sink as they pulled into the hospital. They both rushed inside and began looking around for her parents. She heard her father's voice and followed the sound. She pushed the doors open to see her mother covered in dried blood with an oversized NYPD jacket covering her.

"Mom" She called out. She ran into her mother's arms and squeezed her tight.

"Oh baby. My baby." Olivia said holding her daughter just as tight. They both had tears streaming down her face.

"Mom what is going on?" Kelsey asked in a sad voice. Olivia bit her lip as the brokenhearted look took over her face. Elliot walked up behind Olivia and ran his hand down her back.

"Baby uhm." Olivia was cut off when the nurse came out.

"Family of Donald Cragen." Elliot quickly walked over to the nurse to get the information. Kelsey felt her heart drop to the floor.

"You said this wasn't dangerous. What happened?" Kelsey asked pissed through the tears.

"Liv." Elliot said motioning for her to come over to him. Olivia gave Kelsey her chair and walked over to Elliot. Ben squatted in front of Kelsey trying to calm her down.

"We removed the two bullets from his chest. Unfortunately there was significant internal damage that he could possibly not recover from. There is a possibility he could not make it." Olivia dropped her head and let the tears fall.

"Can we see him?" The nurse nodded.

"He just woke up a few minutes ago." Olivia gave her daughter an apologetic look over her shoulder. She and Elliot headed down the hallway to the room that now housed their captain. Elliot opened the door for Olivia and let her speak with the captain alone. As soon as he saw her he smiled and tears flooded her eyes.

"Why did you push me down?" She asked through the tears as she sat next to his bed.

"I would not have been able to live with myself if something happened to you and I didn't do everything I could to protect you Liv. Plus a made a promise to my favorite girl to protect her mother." Olivia closed her eyes tightly.

"You didn't have to do that Captain. I would have been fine. You're not fine."

"I did not want to have to make that phone call to your daughter." Olivia smiled slightly.

"No I had to." He looked at her confused. "She is here." Olivia got up and slowly made her way towards the door.

"Olivia." She closed her eyes tightly and turned to him. "I would push you out of the way 100 more times. You're an amazing person, one hell of a detective and one of the strongest people I know. You will be okay." Olivia felt the tears run down her face. She walked over and kissed his cheek. She looked down into his eyes for a moment.

"You've gotta hold on Don." She said quietly. She turned and headed for the hallway. He sat for a few moments gathering his thoughts. He just said goodbye to his daughter. The thought alone sent chills through his body and brought tears to his eyes. What felt like seconds later the door opened slowly revealed a tear stained Kelsey. She ran to his side and gently hugged him.

"It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay." She quietly sobbed into his chest. "I remember the first day your mother brought you into my precinct. Your smile was so contagious and your personality just brightened everyone's day. You coming to work everyday with Olivia made it easy to come to work. You're special Kels, just like your mother." She lifted her head off his chest and looked into his eyes. "Listen to me." She sat back on the bed next to him. "You have the strongest parents. This is going to be hard but they will always be there for you. You'll be okay."

"You can't leave." She sobbed out. A nurse then opened the door to check on him. Kelsey kissed his cheek and left so he could get a few test done. After about fifteen minutes she left and Elliot walked in.

"How ya feeling?" He asked the obvious.

"Like I've been shot." Elliot cracked a smile. "Listen, I"

"Don. Don't"

"I'm serious Elliot. This isn't going to end well." He paused for moment. "Take care of my girls." He spoke so softly and handed Elliot a set of keys. Elliot simply nodded and stared at him. It was coming Elliot knew it. "Elliot." He said once again. Olivia rounded the corner of the hallway with a bottle of water in her hand. She opened the door and stepped in. Elliot tried to stop her but as soon as she looked at Cragen, she knew it too.

"I am so sorry Liv. Baby." Elliot threw his arms around his shaking wife as the color drained for their captain. Machines beeped and sirens flared as nurses and doctors flooded the room.

They walked into the waiting room, Olivia with tears streaming down her face and Elliot holding on to her tight. Kelsey jumped from her seat and ran into her mother's arms.

"I am so sorry baby." Olivia whispered into her daughter's ear.

"I am too mom." Olivia poured herself into the passengers seat. She sat in silence staring out the window the whole way home. Kelsey did the same thing in Ben's car behind them. Elliot reached over and held her hand tight.

"Do you think Kels is going to be okay?" Olivia asked so quietly.

"She will be okay baby. She is your daughter, she is tough."

"She was so close with him. Her little face just breaks my heart." Olivia said letting the tears fall from her eyes.

They all headed inside in a weird silence. No one really knew what to say or do. Kelsey and Ben sat down on the couch while Olivia headed into her room to change. Elliot brought Kelsey a glass of water and headed into the bedroom with Olivia. He saw her standing in her bra looking down at her blood covered shirt. Elliot walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She just hung her head.

"He pushed me out of the way." She said softly. Elliot let out a long sigh.

"He told me, before you walked in. Olivia this is not your fault. He was trying to protect you and he would do it again and again if it meant you were safe." Elliot could feel her tears dripping onto his arms. "Why don't you go to bed? I'll get Kelsey and Ben something to eat. Just try to relax baby." She turned around in his arms and held him tight.

"I love you." She said quietly.

"I love you too baby." He reached down and undid her pants, sliding them down her body. He grabbed one of his shirts for the closest drawer and placed it over her head. He pulled the covers back and waited for her to lie down. Once she did he pulled the covers up around her and knelt next to the bed. "We are going to be okay baby." Olivia simply nodded her head. He kissed her forehead and left the room. He saw Kelsey pressed tightly against Ben. "Hey are you guys hungry?"

"How's mom?" Was the only thing that came from her mouth as she shot up on the couch.

"She is okay. She is in bed. Do you guys want food? I can order something." Kelsey nodded. The food would be here in about twenty minutes so Kelsey took the chance to check on her mother. She slowly walked down the hallway and opened the door. Olivia lay in the bed with the covered all the way up to her chin. Kelsey felt the tears creep back into her eyes as she watched her mother resting. She slowly walked across the room and crawled into the bed next to her mother.

"Hey baby." Olivia said opening her arms but never opening her eyes. Kelsey scooted in close. Olivia held on tightly to her daughter. It's the simple things in life she loved the most. Lying in bed with her daughter smelling the scent of her shampoo. Olivia kissed the top of her head.

Elliot took the pizza and handed the guy the money. He set it on the table in front of Ben and went to the bedroom to get Kelsey. He opened the door to see the two of them cuddled up close, fast asleep. He joined Ben back in the living room.

"Well they are both passed out in the bed."

"They are taking his hard." Ben said softly, feeling badly for them.

"He was a great man. He will truly be missed." They said quietly for a few moments.

"You think they are gonna be okay?" Elliot nodded.

"That is the only option for Olivia. She will be okay for Kelsey's sake. As for Kelsey it will take some time but they will be just fine." Elliot answered chewing his pizza. "I really appreciate you being here for her."

"I would do absolutely anything for you daughter sir." Elliot smiled. He knew how Ben felt about Kelsey because he felt the same way for Olivia.

"Those girls, there is something about them you just can't resist. They are basically the same person."

"It's the eyes." Elliot looked at Ben shocked. "They may not be biological but they have the same eyes. They draw you in." A smile crept onto Elliot's face. This kid was right.


	46. Chapter 46

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Italics are flashbacks:_

Elliot had just finished tying his tie when there was a knock on the front door. He swiftly moved through the living room and looked through the peephole.

"Hello Sir." Ben said with a small smile. Elliot stepped aside to let him in. He looked sharp in suit. He adjusted his tie and stood in the living room.

"You're showing me up here." Elliot joked referring to the flowers in the young man's hand.

"Actually they are for the whole family." He replied shyly. Elliot felt his heart grow warmer.

"Thank you Ben. We really appreciate it." Elliot took the flowers from him and patted him on the back. "The girls are in the bathroom getting ready if you wanna go back." Elliot headed into the kitchen to find a vase while Ben headed back the hall. Ben stood in the doorway and watched the two girls. Kelsey sat on the sink with her eyes closed, mouth going a mile a minute as Olivia stood in front of her doing her make up.

"Okay. All done" Olivia said smiling down at her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Kelsey jumped down off the counter.

"You ladies look gorgeous." They both turned and noticed Ben standing in the doorway. Kelsey walked over and kissed him.

"Thank you." The two of them headed to Kelsey's room and Elliot joined Olivia to finish getting ready. Olivia put in her earrings and sprayed perfume. She sat down on the bed to put her shoes on.

"You ready for this?" Elliot asked as he leaned against the dresser watching her. She sighed out loud.

"No. I will never be ready for this but it has to happen." Olivia stood up and smoothed out her dress. Elliot wrapped his arms around her.

"I am not either baby." Olivia put her head on his chest.

"I am not sure I am going to be able to look at him." She said so softly. Elliot closed his eyes tightly.

"I know it is going to be hard baby. I am not going to stand here and tell you that it will okay because it won't, it sucks but I will be beside you every step of the way. You are not alone in this Olivia, I promise you that."

"I love you Elliot. This is not all about me, you're hurting too."

"I've got you by my side. That is all I need to get through. I love you." He slowly kissed her lips. "You look gorgeous by the way." Olivia smiled into his cheek.

"Thank you baby. Not looking so bad yourself." She took his hand and headed for the door. "Lets get this over with." She knocked on Kelsey's door and told them it was time to go. It was a quiet ride to the funeral home. No one really knew what to say. Once inside, Olivia found herself overwhelmed by all of the people. She felt a sense of pride that all of these people were there for her captain.

They stood outside the building in silence and watched the casket pass them by. Elliot had his arm securely around Olivia's waist, Ben doing the same to Kelsey as the two females held hands. Once the casket passed Olivia turned and buried her face into Elliot's chest and cried, never letting go of Kelsey's hand. Elliot felt the tears burn in his eyes but kept it together the best he could for the girls.

They walked in the door all completely exhausted. Everyone headed into their rooms to get changed. Elliot took off his jacket, tie and was unbuttoning his shirt when he noticed Olivia crying on the bed. He sighed loudly and walked over to her. He looked into her eyes with tears in his own. As soon as she saw them she stood up and grabbed him tight.

"I am sorry." She said softly to him. She felt his tears hit her shoulder.

"I am too baby." They just held each other for a few moments.

"I am going to go check on Kels." Elliot nodded. "Are you gonna be okay?" He nodded again. She wiped the tear off his cheek and kissed it. Olivia slowly made her way toward the door. She found her daughter already lying in her bed. "Ben left already?"

"Yeah he wanted to give us some time and space."

"He is very sweet. It means a lot that he is here for you through all of this. I know it is hard and it is nice to have someone there." Kelsey smiled at her mother's words as the tears formed in her eyes.

"I miss him already." Kelsey said looking down as she let the tears fall.

"I do too baby. Me too." Olivia kissed her daughter's head. "How about we go to breakfast tomorrow?"

"I'd like that." Olivia smiled.

"Me too. Now get some rest pretty girl."

"I love you mom."

"I love you more sweetheart." Olivia headed back into her room. She saw Elliot had already made his way into the bed. She was too tired and too emotional to care so she unzipped her dress, stepped out letting it fall to the floor and climbed into bed. She snuggled in close to Elliot as he wrapped his arm around her. He traced his fingers over her bare skin.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you too babe."

Elliot opened his sleepy eyes blinking a few times. He felt Olivia's hand and head on his chest and her leg tangled in his. He focused his eyes on the clock, 3:44 am. He slowly slid out from under her and made his way to the kitchen. He got himself a glass of water and sat at the island. Finally being alone, he silently let the tears flow down his face. He sat for a few moments thinking how different things were going to be and how the two sleeping girls down the hall were going to handle it. He stared forward as the tears continued to fall.

"Couldn't sleep?" He heard softly behind him. He turned his head to see his teenage daughter with tears on her own face. "Me either. I came to make tea." Elliot smirked.

"You are your mother's daughter." He said referring to her last comment. She walked up beside him and squeezed him tight.

"I love you dad." Her voice cracked as she spoke. Her heart broke seeing tears on his face. She had never seen him cry before.

"I love you too sweetheart. Why don't you go back to bed, I will bring you some tea." Kelsey slowly walked back to her room. As promised Elliot made tea and took it to her but she was already fast asleep in bed. Elliot watched her for a few moments smiling. He quietly headed back to his room and climbed in the bed. As soon a he was situated Olivia rolled back over placing her head in its rightful spot, like clockwork. Elliot smiled down at his sleeping wife and ran his fingers through her hair as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, as promised the three of them headed to breakfast. After a joyful meal, they dropped Kelsey at Ben's and headed home. The two of them did nothing all day but lay in each other's arms. It was so relaxing, stress and worry free. After a few hours Kelsey came back home. She seemed distracted by something and headed straight for her room. Assuming it had to do with the recent events, Olivia let it go for a while. After about an hour she went in to check on her daughter.

"Hey baby. You okay?" Olivia looked at her tear strained face. She quickly rushed to her side and held her.

"Mom." She sobbed out.

"I am here baby. I am right here." Olivia just held her for a few moments until she calmed down. "What is it baby?"

"Ben" she said gaining her voice back.

"Did you guys break up again? I thought things were going well. He has been here a lot lately." Kelsey swallowed.

"That is the problem. Today I realized why." Olivia looked at her confused. "I met his mom today."

"You have known him for almost 6 years and you are just now meeting his mother?" Olivia was beyond confused.

"He always lived with his grandmother. When I was away at school she died. His dad was abusive and his mother an alcoholic. He doesn't have anyone there for him. I mean yeah his mom is there but she is worthless. I saw the way she treats him today." The tears crept back into her eyes.

"I am sorry baby. I didn't know that."

"Because he didn't want you too. He thinks so highly of you and dad because you are great parents, which is something he doesn't have. She is not a real mother. She just isn't nice to him."

"I am sorry sweetheart. All he has to do is say the word and I will step in. Make sure he knows that."

"He does. I tell him all the time but he always says 'I am nineteen years old I know how to handle my mother.' It just breaks my heart." She took a deep breath. "I just wonder if that would have been me. What would have happened to me if you didn't save me?" Olivia let out an extremely long breath.

"I don't like to think about that. You are here with me and you are safe. That is all that matters." Olivia kissed her head. "Now if he is in danger you need to tell me." Kelsey nodded.

"Oh mom. I forgot to tell you." Olivia looked at her questionably. Kelsey smiled widely. "On our way back I stopped at the Center. I volunteered to help the kids there this summer."

"That is great baby. I am very proud of you."


	47. Chapter 47

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Italics are flashbacks:_

_Warning: language and talk to suicide_

_2 months later _

Olivia blinked her eyes a few times adjusting to the sunlight in the room. She felt Elliot's body pressed firmly behind her. She slowly turned over and placed her head on his chest. Immediately, she felt his arm wrap securely around her. Her fingertips brushed patterns over his abdomen.

"Morning baby." He said without opening his eyes.

"Good morning." She replied with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her lips. He wrapped both of his arms tightly around her and pulled her on to him.

"Let's not go to work. Let's just stay like this all day." Olivia smiled as laid her head back on his chest.

"I wish." She whispered. "But we have to get going Stabler."

"That sleepy whisper is making me not want to get up even more." He rolled her back on the bed and climbed on top. "Come on." He kissed her neck. "Let's just stay here."

"El we can't." She tried to push him off. "Come on babe I really need to shower."

"Mmmm" He said licking his lips. Olivia got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. "Is Kels still here?"

"Uh I think she is already at the clinic." Olivia called over her shoulder as she turned on the water.

"Then I am joining you."

Kelsey noticed there was a kid she had never seen before sitting at the table. She cautiously walked over to him.

"Hello. My name is Kelsey. I am one of the councilors here" He smiled up at her.

"Hi. I'm Tyler."

"Hi Tyler. Do you mind if I join you?" The boy shook his head. "How old are you?"

"16."

"I have not seen you here before." The boy seemed to shy away.

"Nah uh today is my first time being here."

"Okay well welcome." She replied with a big smile. He smiled back. "What brings you here?" He put his head down and didn't reply. "You don't have to tell me right now. We can talk about something else. Do you play any sports?" He nodded but didn't pick his head up.

"Football and baseball."

"My boyfriend plays football too. What position?"

"I'm a wide receiver."

"Ah so your fast." She giggled. "What about baseball?"

"Center field."

"Nice. Sports keep you busy. What about school? Do you like it?"

"Yeah. It is not bad."

"Are you doing well?"

"Actually I am."

"Your parents must be proud." There it was. The change of expression on his face she had been waiting for the whole time. "Tell me about your family." He didn't speak. "Do you have any siblings?" He shook his head no.

"I was a mistake."

"Hey now. What makes you say that?"

"That is what my parents tell me." Kelsey's heart grew heavy.

"Don't believe that Tyler."

"When you've been hearing that you were a mistake and are worthless your whole life, you start to believe it. My father has abused my mother and I my entire life leading my mom to drink. She puts everything on me. Says that before I came along my dad was perfect." She reached for his hand.

"Tyler I am so sorry this is happening to you. I am glad you came here, we can help you."

"So what happens now?"

"Well if you don't mind I would like to get the details and if the abuse is still ongoing we can provide housing to keep you safe. If you wish to continue to come here we will set up sessions to over come this but we can work out the details later. Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Alright lets go get something to eat" Kelsey put her hand on his back as they left the room.

After lunch they headed back to the clinic and Kelsey sat down with Tyler to get the details of the abuse. Kelsey felt the tears burn in her eyes but refused to let them fall. This seemed all too familiar to her.

The next day Kelsey was up and out early again. Around 10 am Tyler was dropped off from his temporary housing unit. He was sitting alone at a table when Kelsey approached him.

"How was your first night?" He shrugged.

"Not too bad I guess. Better than my nights usually are." Kelsey sighed.

"Come with me. There is someone I want you to meet." Tyler got up from his seat and followed Kelsey to a back room. "Tyler, this is my boyfriend Ben."

"Hi Ben."

"What's up buddy?"

"I think you guys have a lot in common." With that Kelsey headed out and shut the door. She walked into the other room so she could watch through the two-way mirror. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So you play sports?"

"Yeah. Football and baseball."

"Kels said you're a wide receiver." Tyler smiled slightly. "But you know that is not why I am here."

"I assumed not. I am guessing you have trouble with your parents too."

"Yeah. I do." Ben sighed. "My father abused my mother and led her to drink. She then took things out on me. I was just a little kid taking on adult problems and that wasn't fair to me. Just like it isn't fair to you." Tyler nodded. The boys sat for over an hour sharing their stories of abuse as Kelsey sat on the other side of the glass in tears.

"How did you get over it?" Tyler asked softly. Ben thought for a moment.

"I didn't. I am still not over it."

"I mean how do you deal with it? Like with Kelsey, how do you trust her? I find it hard to trust or get close to anyone."

"I completely understand that Tyler. I was just like that and partially still am. There is something special about Kelsey. I mean I am sure you understand because you opened up to her too. It is just something I had to work on and she made it easy for me. She is amazing and I don't know where I would be without her."

"Don't you ever feel guilty for putting all of this on her?"

"She doesn't know my whole story. She doesn't know half of what I just told you. I can't tell her because it will break her heart but just knowing she is there for me no matter what is a huge comfort." The boys talked for almost three hours about anything and everything. After a while Kelsey came in to get them for dinner. The three of them went out to eat. They sat around the table laughing and genuinely having a good time. Kelsey and Ben dropped Tyler off at his temporary housing and headed home.

"Thank you for talking to him." Kelsey said quietly.

"I enjoyed it. It was really nice to talk to him. He seems like a great kid."

"He is." She smiled.

A few days had passed since Tyler and Ben's conversation and Kelsey could not shake the things Ben had disclosed about his abuse. She just couldn't believe it. He knew something was up and kept asking if she was okay but she simply denied anything. They were both sitting in Ben's room when he had enough.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah."

"What's up? You have been acting weird the past couple of days."

"Just drop it okay?" the tears prickled in her eyes.

"Kels. Come on." She figured now was as good of time as any. She took a deep breath as the tears flooded her eyes.

"I heard you." He looked confused. "I heard you tell your story to Tyler."

"What?"

"There is a two-way mirror in the room and I am the supervisor so I had to watch." Ben sat in silence as she continued to cry. "I am sorry babe."

"Sorry that you listened to my conversation or sorry that I was abused?" He asked harshly.

"Ben I, I." He just shook his head and put his hand up to silence her.

"You should go."

"Ben." She said broken-heartedly.

"I just need to be alone for a little while." He leaned down and kissed her head before leaving the room. Kelsey sat on his bed for a few moments before getting up and leaving. This could not be happening again.

Kelsey hurried home and went straight into her mother's room. Olivia was lying in bed reading a book when her daughter burst through the door.

"Mom. I need you." Olivia threw the book down and sat up.

"What's up babe?"

"So I told you about Tyler remember? Okay well I had Ben talk to him since they have a similar history. I am the supervisor and I coudldn't leave Tyler so I watched from a two-way mirror. I told Ben that today and he freaked out."

"Why?"

"Because he never told me the whole story about what happened to him and today I heard it all." She said as the tears filled her eyes again. "I told him I heard him and he got really mad and asked me to leave." Olivia sighed and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Just give him some time. He will come around. Maybe he just wanted to tell you himself. He may be embarrassed, you know that happens often." Kelsey nodded. "I think everything will turn out okay, it always does."

"Thanks mom." Olivia leaned forward and kissed her head.

"How is Tyler doing?"

"Pretty good actually. I think talking with Ben really helped."

"Good. I am glad."

"You know you can stop by anytime. I am gonna shower and head to bed. Goodnight mom. I love you."

"I love you too pretty girl."

The next day Kelsey was up and out early again. She hurried to the clinic to talk with Tyler. She was trying not to let her situation with Ben bother her but it was eating at her.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked softly.

"Yeah bud I am fine. How are you?"

"That is not what I meant. Where is Ben?"

"I don't think he will be here today."

"Are you guys gonna be okay?" She smiled slightly.

"We will be fine."

She had been trying to reach him for almost three hours now and she was starting to get irritated. She understood he was angry but he could at least answer her texts. The worry set in when she sent him a message saying she was concerned and to please just let her know he was okay and he didn't respond. She left the clinic early and headed over to his house. She put the car in park and pounded her fist into the door. After a few obnoxious knocks the door swung open to reveal a shirtless Ben who reeked of alcohol.

"Why haven't you answered me?"

"I told you I wanted space."

"Okay I understand that but when I tell you I am concerned it would be nice for you to answer." He just continued to stare at her. She pushed passed him and went into the house. "What are you drinking?"

"I am twenty-two years old I am allowed to have a drink."

"I never said you weren't. What's going on with you Ben?"

"Nothing just leave me alone." He threw his cup on the floor shattering it in pieces.

"Don't do this." She said shaking her head with tears in her eyes.

"Don't do what? Express my feelings? I am pissed."

"I meant don't shut me out."

"You know. Now you know. Are you happy?" She looked at him confused. "Go ahead. Say what ever you want."

"Ben what are you talking about?"

"You know what happened to me." He yelled. "How am I supposed to protect you when I can't protect myself? I am twenty fucking two years old."

"Ben if you think for a split second that I will think differently of you because."

"Don't give me that bullshit Kelsey. How could you still want to be with me now that you know? God. This is pathetic. Just leave."

"No." she said matter of factly. He jerked his head to look at her. "I'm not leaving."

"I don't want you near me. I don't want you." That hurt. The tears fell down her face.

"Ben." Her voice cracked as her heart broke.

"I don't want anything. I don't want this life."

"Please don't day that." He was spiraling out of control and she was honestly scared he would harm himself.

"I shut you out. The last thing I had to hold onto I shut out. There is nothing left for me." She got up and hugged him tight.

"I want this and I want you forever and ever. So please don't you give up on me because I would never. And I know that things will go wrong and I know the days can seem long just stay with me I promise I'm where your heart belongs." They stood in silence in each other's arms both with tears running down their cheeks. "Promise me you won't do it." Silence. "Ben. Promise me right now that when I come back here tomorrow you will be here." He looked into her eyes.

"I promise."


End file.
